


Desert Kings

by Last_Haven



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue mission, a budding rebellion, a couple close calls, and one stow away; three warriors save their friend and pick up a stow away too. Usagi is drawn into the rebellion, but she must be careful when so many of her friends court the hangman's noose. Danger is everywhere inside the White City and love could be the worst danger of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving a friend from a tight spot, Nephrite and the others discover that they have a stowaway.

Sitting at his post, a guard, Zhi, fought a yawn, pressing his hand to his mouth. It would be dawn in a few hours, but his watch wasn’t over yet, despite how his body ached for his bed. Turning his bleary eyes forward, he grunted as the prisoner started on another tirade.

"...And when she's in the throes of passion," the blond man proclaimed, fighting his bonds that tied him to the table, "...her back arches, and her breast flush!"

Not that he really need to be tied down in Zhi’s opinion. But then no one ever bothered to ask his opinion anyway. After three intense days of torture, the man still refused to crack. Crack in a useful way at least; all he babbled about was his sex-capades with this woman of his. And after three days of listening to him blither on and on, the guard was going to crack soon as well. Hopefully, someone would come in and relieve him of his duty soon.

"Her hair is like the twilight sky."

Very soon. The guard sighed and rubbed his face, trying to stave off sleep. It wasn't as easy as it was as the night before. Or the night before that, now that he thought about it. "What I really need is a cup of something strong. Eh, buddy?" he grumbled to his talkative companion.

"Her eyes are like twin stars amongst the dark night," came the reply.

Zhi sighed. "No offense, friend, but the walls around here are only slightly worse talkers. Just saying."

There was a knock at the door. Zhi raise a brow and walked over to it, looking out into the dimly light hall outside. A set of pale eyes stared back at him and Zhi's sleep deprived mind needed a minute of staring at them before giving up trying to place the face they went along with.

"Whatcha want?" he asked briskly.

"They sent me down here with food and drink," the unfamiliar face replied.

Zhi frowned. "Prisoners don't get fed."

The pale eyes rolled heavenward. "They're not for him."

Even with his senses dulled, Zhi figured out who it was for quick enough. He opened the door, and let the man in. He still couldn't place this man, despite his unusual brown hair, both long and wavy. Looked a little girly in his opinion.

"She's as beautiful as the moon," cooed the prisoner.

The man's eyes flickered over to the prisoner as he handed over the tray. "What's he on about?"

Zhi quickly grabbed the tray, and hurried over to his chair so he could start eating. "He keeps going on about some girl," he answered quickly, tearing a hunk from the bread he'd brought. "He's doing it to piss off the boss, I think."

The man's eyes flickered impatiently back to Zhi. "How are you so sure?"

Zhi stared for a moment before shaking his head."He's a Rider. Do you know how hard it is to break one of them? They gave him the truth serum, and he started babbling."

The other man looked away. “Not a bad reputation to have, I guess.”

“Well, when you’re constantly thieving and raiding, it helps to have people who won’t crack, won’t it? Eh, eh?” Zhi tried to grin, but the man wouldn’t look his way. Frowning, he took a drink from his tea, and frowned. "You new or something?"

"Something like that," the man replied, curiously examining the Rider. "I've always lived away from here. Aren't the Zojotenian Riders supposed to live south of here?"

"Yeah. They're travelers, never stay in one place long 'cept for their capital city."

"And she's just as distant," the captive whispered.

"Capital city?"

"They call it the White City, on account of their castle and the tents that surround the city," Zhi explained, ignoring the captive as well.

"Their castle? I thought they didn't listen to anyone," the man remarked casually.

"They don't!" Zhi agreed. "Bandits, the lot of them. But they got this king, the Huang, so they listen to him sometimes."

"I see.”

Zhi drank again. "Something about this… tea… it tastes kinda… funny…" he commented then promptly slumped over asleep.

Nephrite sighed. "That's because I laced it with a sedative. My girl just loves her herbs. Blessed Yu Huang, I’ve never had to stall for time so long before."

"And she doesn't want to dance with you," sang Jadeite, finishing one of the more popular folksongs of their people. Nephrite ignored him as he hurried to release his friend. "Oh, yeah, she's as beautiful-"

"Yeah, yeah, beautiful as the moon," Nephrite grumbled. "Second verse, same as the first. I got it."

"And she's just as distant…"

Nephrite frowned and hesitantly wadded up a rag, and gagged him with it. "You need to keep your mouth shut for now." Around his gag, Jadeite continued to sing. "Sit there like a good boy, Jadeite; I need to switch your clothes with this guy, okay? Don't get any strange ideas; Rei'll kill me for sure." He then had to hurry, and wrestle the uniform off the guard and on to his friend. "Good Yu Huang, Jadeite, you need to lose weight," he murmured as he pulled Jadeite, now dressed in the guard's slightly too big uniform. "We're on a tight schedule; we'll have to hustle."

Around the gag, Jadeite began to sing again.

Nephrite took it as a sign to hurry as fast as humanly possible. He began to pull his friend to the door and then he looked out into the hallway before taking a step out. Walking quickly down the hall with Jadeite hanging limply at his side, he made his way toward a large doorway to the outside. A guard stepped out and held a lantern up.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" the guard shouted. Nephrite grumbled darkly then faked an accent from a local tribe.

"He be drunk. I be dumping 'im in the garbage while he's sick."

The guard nodded. "Aye. Alright, then you be coming back in for the night?"

"Nah, I gotta keep watch over him."

"Alright; good night then. Try not to get thrown up on!"

"Aye, good night." he grumbled as the guard opened the door. As soon as the door shut behind him, Nephrite hurried over to the meeting spot. With little to do for the next fifteen minutes, he tossed Jadeite into the trash when he saw a passing "fellow" guard. He used the same alibi as before and it worked well enough since Jadeite spat out the gag then began to spit blood as well. Disgusted, the other guard left in a hurry to Nephrite's relief. Thankfully the blood only came from a cut in Jadeite’s mouth where he scrapped it raw. Shortly before Zoisite was scheduled to show up, Jadeite passed out and Nephrite slid down the opposite wall and waited.

Finally, another door opened; Nephrite tensed until a covered wagon hitched to two horses wheeled out and over to him.

"Nice night," Zoisite greeted him cheerfully, not bothering to get down from the driver's seat of the wagon.

"Uh huh," Nephrite replied absently as he dragged Jadeite around the back.

"Nice night for a ride through the desert, am I right?"

"Go already," he grumbled; he laid Jadeite on the cot that Zoisite had set up for their friend.

"Heh," Zoisite grinned at him before clucking at the horses to starting moving. "Face it, when I'm right, I'm right."

Nephrite frowned at the pile of rugs in the corner of the wagon, at Jadeite's head. "You went shopping, didn't you?"

"Hey, don't call it shopping, you make it sound girly!" Zoisite protested.

"This coming from the man who willing dressed in drag to get information about a certain blue haired-"

"It's called trading," Zoisite insisted. Nephrite snickered at the interruption. "If you must know, I got those fine rugs for a steal. See those jars? Also a great buy, if I do say so myself."

"Kunzite's gonna kill you when he sees that you weren't waiting for us like his plan."

"I was waiting. I just happened to be buying also. You can do two things at once."

"You're a bit too good at multitasking though," Nephrite sighed, settling in for the long ride.

"Hush! We'll be reaching the gates soon," Zoisite commented as they lumbered through the out post's streets. For many quiet minutes the wagon ambled on noisily down the dirt streets.

"Halt!" called a guard as he wandered over to the wagon. Nephrite tensed, and silently willed Jadeite to be silent. "Where are you going so late?"

Zoisite grinned and tipped his hat so the man could see he was a Zojotenian Rider—his coloring gave him away, but all the same the guard would be all to glad to hurry him out. He reached into his coin purse, slipped a gold coin out, and grinned as the guard's eyes gleamed. "I'm heading home, good sir," he answered as he flipped him the coin. The guard snatched it up, bit it, and then stuck it in his pocket.

"So, anybody else in there?" asked the guard as he tapped the wagon with his lethal looking baton.

"Oh, no, no-" laughed Zoisite.

_"Ugh..."_

Zoisite froze as he looked at the guard. "Well ...barring my friends back there," he hurriedly explained. The guard lifted up the flap, and looked at Nephrite and Jadeite.

"Evening, sir," Nephrite greeted him casually.

The guard frowned at Jadeite's sleeping form. "What's wrong with him?"

"Drunk. Doesn't know how to handle his drinks, this one," he explained.

The guard hesitated then dropped the flap before walking back towards Zoisite. "You're clear," he said, gesturing him on.

Barely a mile later, Nephrite gave a swift kick to the cot.

"The idiot," Zoisite snapped with a growl.

Nephrite leaned back against the wall, and sighed heavily. "That was too close," he groaned. "Let's save some face and not tell Kunzite about that, shall we?" Not bothering to listen for a reply, he groaned and shut his eyes to sleep. 

Time passed before he felt the wagon come to a stop. He waited until he heard Kunzite's voice call to him.

"Nephrite, come out," Kunzite called as he tapped the side of the wagon. Quickly, Nephrite scrambled out and walked stiffly around to Kunzite who sat high on a dark mare. He tossed the reigns to another horse, a dun colored mare, over to Nephrite as he reached for them. "Let's head out," he ordered, not bothering with proper greetings. They were still too close to the city to give a proper report anyways, (nor give Jadeite a proper check up), which was really the only thing Kunzite wanted.

Finally, Kunzite called a halt when he judged them far enough away from the outpost. "How was it?" he asked, swinging down from his horse.

Nephrite wasn't nearly so graceful dismounting as he plopped down. "Got him with little trouble. Ran into a few guards but none of them caught on."

Kunzite nodded before walking over to the back of the wagon. Zoisite, in the middle of stretching, jumped when he heard Kunzite call for him. "WHY," he began, "are there new rugs and jars back here, Zoisite?"

Nephrite ignored them and decided to start a fire while they were busy arguing. He watered the horses first then busied himself getting the fire going. He had just started making some stew when he suddenly realized it had been silent for a little too long. He turned, and looked at them; they were frozen in place. Kunzite stood with a fistful of carpets and jaw hanging, Zoisite staring dumbfounded into the wagon. Curious and half worried that something had happened to Jadeite, he made his way to the wagon and stared inside.

It didn't take long to see what had shocked his friends: sitting inside the wagons on top of the rest of the carpets, a young woman with blonde hair and wide, horrified eyes stared back at them.


	2. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coaxing their stowaway out, the lads try to discover what she was doing and then must decide what to do with her.

Kunzite stared across the fire at their young stow away, annoyed, wary, and puzzled. Annoyed because things weren't going to his carefully laid plans, wary because this young girl could be a spy, and puzzled as to why, if she was not a spy, had she hidden between Zoisite's wares. 

Nephrite had taken one look in the wagon and immediately decided to ignore the young girl and any other problem until he had at least six hours sleep; he wouldn't care nor try to solve anything until then.

Jadeite was still unconscious and, by default, couldn't care.

Zoisite was the one who had blown up at the discovery of the young girl in between the rugs. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" After that, it took a while before Kunzite could coax her out of the wagon—she had become terrified by Zoisite's shrieks and had fled to hide in the far corner; once she was out, it was Zoisite who had besieged with questions and now sat by her at the fire. "I don't know who you are but you're pretty ballsy."

"Zoisite, leave her be," Kunzite grumbled as Nephrite stirred the stew. Kunzite prodded his friend's side. "Go give Jadeite more of the antidote."

"-I mean, to sneak in between my—a Zojotentian Rider!—rugs and hide there for hours-" he continued to barrage the young girl.

"Zoisite," growled Kunzite.

"-to just lie there-"

"Zoisite!"

"-is amazing. I mean, do you know what most of those assholes say about us? Who are you anyways?" he braced his elbows against his knees, leaning towards the young girl. Kunzite bit his tongue, but didn't yell again.

She sat there a second before answering. "... you're ... not mad?"  


"Huh? Oh, no. I'm curious—been curious since I was old enough to ask why. So, c'mon, spit it out."  


She sat there a moment, squirming. Kunzite eyed her worn, patched clothes, in case she wasn't preparing to attack them with some hidden weapons up her baggy sleeves. "...I am... my name is Usagi," she barely whispered. "I... was a maid at the guard's post... I... just... I'msorrypleaseIdon'twannatalkaboutit."  


Kunzite raised a brow and shared a look with Zoisite.  


"So... are you heading to the White City?" she fidgeted nervously. Kunzite shifted and unfolded his arms to place his hands against his folded knees.  


"Yes, we are," he answered. "Do you want to tell me what you plan to do in the White City?"  


She plowed on, ignoring his question. "Is it true? That it doesn't matter whether you're a boy or girl? That it's fair for all?"  


 _Ah,_ Kunzite thought, _that's what this is._ He could picture it now—Usagi, if that was her real name, was a maid, probably poorly treated and now looking for some equality. It wasn't the first time he had heard such a story—he remembered a fiery girl who came for a very similar reason, though the backgrounds couldn't be more different.  


"Yes, it's true," he answered. "Our people believe that both sexes are important to get any job done." He gave her a wary look. "Why so curious about our belief system? Most people look down on us as corrupt barbarians who can't keep our women in line."  


Zoisite snorted and Kunzite could help but imagine that they were both thinking of the spitfire Rei back home. Zoisite prodded the fire harshly with a thick stick. "The only 'corrupt' one is Huang Diamond."  


"Zoisite-" Kunzite hissed to him. Usagi turned to stare at Zoisite.  


"Your king is corrupt?" she frowned, confused.  


"Yes, as is his brother Sapphire. The only damn one who isn't is Prince Endymion."  


"Zoisite!"  


"The Prince Endymion?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "But I thought he was just a little boy..."  


"He's older than you!" Zoisite informed her rather loudly. "He's banished though."  


"Banished?"  


"Because he refused to follow his corrupt brothers."  


"ZOISITE!" Kunzite yelled making them both jump. Nephrite walked up and stirred the stew again.  


"Dinner's done, let's eat." He frowned at the odd looks he was getting. "What? What I'd do?"  


Kunzite shook his head but handed Nephrite his bowl; once Nephrite filled up Kunzite and Zoisite’s bowls, he dug out his own and the spare so Usagi could eat. Kunzite momentarily thought to tell him to put it back—maybe tempt the truth out of the girl with a little hunger—but looking at her desperate eyes, it seemed too cruel. The way she dug in once she had her bowl, he wondered when was the last time she had a proper meal—the cruelly treated maid theory looked even more plausible.  


“So, what’re we going to do with you?” Zoisite mused, before slurping a spoonful of stew.  


Usagi nearly choked. “Oh, oh, please take me with you! I-I don’t have anything to pay you with, but if I can get a job at the city, I would gladly repay you any amount you could ask for.”  


Kunzite looked at her, a finger coming up to tap at his chin. “We’ll discuss it when we get there.”  


Zoisite shot him a wide eye look while Usagi cheered; she sat her bowl aside and lunged to clasp his hand. “You won’t be sorry, I promise! Thank you so much.”  


Pulling his hand away, he nodded to her bowl. “Don’t thank me yet—finish up your food and we’ll worry about the rest later."

She was all smiles as she let go and returned to her meal. Across the fire, Zoisite and Nephrite eyed him warily.

* * *

Usagi kept a firm grip onto Kunzite's waist , carefully gripping the horse with her thighs and posting before the worst of the jolts. Zoisite raised his brows to Kunzite as if to say "Now how does a simple city maid know how to ride?" Nephrite plodded quietly behind him, looking ahead, and ignoring everything else. Kunzite turned his head to look over his shoulder at Usagi.

"So then, Usagi, what would you like to do once we reach the White City?" he asked. Usagi perked up with a startled look on her face. She shrugged.

"I-I hadn't _really_ planned on what I was going to do there...” she began. "I had just thought... I don't know... Find a job to repay you first, I guess. Don't you think the palace could at least need a pair of good hands?"

Zoisite snorted loudly; the night before Usagi showed that she was as clumsy as they came, nearly tipping into the fire twice, spilling stew down her front, and falling twice—Zoisite and Nephrite, who had sat closest to her, had had to save her from burning to death, and they all couldn't help but chuckle as she planted her face in the ground.

Usagi turned to Zoisite frowning. "What was that?"

Zoisite grinned at her. "You're a walking death trap."

Usagi opened her mouth in outrage. "You-! _YOU-!_ AGH!" she yelled and turned to Nephrite. "Is he always like that?"

"No, you're special," he answered. Zoisite quickly tossed his two cents in.

"Special in the head."

"YOU-!"

"He's usually only like that with us or his loved ones," Kunzite explained. Zoisite squawked in outrage; Usagi couldn't help but giggle. "But that's enough now; the city should be just beyond this dune."

"You said that two dunes ago," Zoisite chided, trying to get a rise out of him; it failed miserably to his disappointment and to Usagi's amusement.

They grew silent as they crested the top of the dune; Usagi sucked in a deep breath."Wow," she whispered.

"So then, maid, what do you think of our city?" asked Nephrite as he drew up alongside them. Zoisite stopped the wagon and looked with them at the Rider's city.

"It's beautiful," Usagi gasped as she stared out to it.

The entire city seemed to be cut from a pink sandstone, around the city for miles a sea of white tents stood out like splattered sea foam. And in the middle of the city rose the White Palace cut from white rock. Towers sprang from it topped with mushroom shaped domes and rose up high into the sky.

"This," Usagi murmured, "is amazing. I've never seen such a place."

"The jewel of our people, our only city, the White Royal City of the Huang," Kunzite announced.

Usagi frowned at it. “Why’s it called the White City if only the castle and tents around it are white?”

“Originally all it was _was_ the castle—the city grew up around it,” Zoisite explained with a disdainful sniff.

"'Tis damn good to be home."

Zoisite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Usagi all turned to each other before looking over Zoisite's shoulder to see Jadeite leaning out of the opening. He looked bedraggled and had dark bags beneath his eyes, but he looked content.

"Hey, Jadeite," Zoisite laughed. Jadeite sighed and sat next to him on the bench.

"You're supposed to be resting," Kunzite told him, sternly.

"I couldn't with all of you yelling." He bent forward to look at Usagi. "So you're the one everyone's yelling about. Who are you?"

"Usa-Usagi," she stuttered.

"Usa-Usagi? Can I just call you Usa for short?" he smirked. Zoisite elbowed him in the side.

"Lay off, Jadeite. Nobody picks on Usagi but me." Usagi stared at him. "Besides, you got Rei-"

"Who's Rei?" Usagi asked to Kunzite while Zoisite and Jadeite argued.

"Jadeite's wife."

"His wife?" she gasped. She hadn't expected the young man to be married. "What's she like?"

Nephrite spoke for him. "She's a hellcat."

"SHE is a respectable sixteen year old woman with a disgruntled disposition towards men in general," Kunzite retorted, ignoring him.

"Disgruntled? She's sixteen?" she floundered, trying to catch his eyes. He blinked and looked back to her. "When did she marry him?"

"When she was fifteen," he answered her last question then caught the questioning look in her eye. "It's no different for us then it is for your people-girls as young as eleven can become married."

"But I thought... equality for all..." she mumbled.

"Oh, don't get me wrong—it's the girl's choice to be wed, even though the family might pressure her. If a man gets a woman pregnant, he's obligated to ask for her hand in marriage or pay for the child’s upbringing. And our women have more than you would get with rival tribes—women can have representation in court, can inherit, can make a living, and can get a divorce."

"Soooo... if I got a-assualted..." she trailed off looking to him to finish. He caught her real question, frowning lightly.

"He would be forced to ask you for marriage. Then, if you choose no, you can take him to court—he could hang if proven guilty."

"Better than nothing..." Usagi looked back at the city with a curious look on her face. "Do you think... that maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Kunzite prompted keeping his eyes on her.

"That maybe... I _can_ start over here? With a good life and everything?" She turned to meet his look.

"Usagi..." Nephrite started, but trailed off as he looked to the White City.

"Anything's possible, Usagi," Kunzite spoke. She looked back to him with a small smile, a small smile stole across his own face, and he ruffled her hair. "Welcome to the White City, Usagi."


	3. Grill and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads and Usagi arrive at Makoto's grill. Warm meetings and reunions are had by all, new friendships are made, and then there's interesting news for them.

Makoto bit her tongue lightly as she smashed her hands into the ground meat, kneading it. Taking a large handful, she patted the meat into a thick paddy, and placed it on the grill above the fire. Sighing happily, Makoto wiped the back of her arm against her forehead and flicked away some sweat caused by the large adobe hearth's heat.

She heard a few laughing voices accompanied by the hoof beats of several horses outside of the courtyard where her open air grill stood. She laughed when she recognized one voice. "Unazuki," she called to the young redhead who was handing food out to customers. "Unazuki, go get Rei! Tell her to come quick." The red head listened with a surprised look on her face until she also heard the voices. With a joyous laugh, she ran from the grill's counter and raced down the street.

Makoto washed her hands up and then brushed her clothes off quickly; she turned to see four men riding horses coming up to her. She bounced on the balls of her feet twice before vaulting over the counter and racing to the horses with a laugh. "Nephrite! Hey, you guys!"

"Makoto," Zoisite cheered as he jumped off his horse and tied the reigns to a post in front of the courtyard. Jadeite, who had been riding with him, eased himself off the horse with a slow, painful grace. Kunzite remained on his horse and watched as Nephrite swung down from his horse and swept the brunette in a hug.

"Oh, by Yu Huang, it's good to see you guys again," she laughed, tossing her arms around Nephrite's neck. She suddenly paused when she heard a small voice ask "Who's she?"

Makoto blinked and leaned back from the embrace to look up at Kunzite—right behind him sat a young slip of a girl in baggy clothing. "Well, hello. Who are you?"

Kunzite coughed to catch their attention. "Makoto, may I introduce you to Miss Usagi here? Usagi this is Makoto, Makoto this is Usagi."

Makoto looked back to Nephrite who released her from the embrace. She walked over to the horse and lifted the girl off the horse so Kunzite could climb down, earning a squeak from the blonde. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Usagi."

Shaking off her startled look, she grinned up at her. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Makoto. You don't, um, have to call me Miss Usagi."

Makoto grinned at her, patting her shoulder. "Well, then, no need to call me Miss Makoto either," she chuckled. "Here, let's get you settled at the grill—you must be hungry. You look so small and skinny that I'll have to come up with a feast to plump you up a bit."

"Food?" Usagi gasped delighted. "Real food? Not just stew with tough meat and chewy vegetables?"

"Hey," Zoisite shouted, "I helped cook that stew."

Jadeite laughed, and with Kunzite's help, began to wobble after the two girls. Nephrite elbowed Zoisite in the side.

"And what a great help you were to me while I cooked it," he taunted. Zoisite slugged him in his arm.

"That's beside the point."

Quickly, they settled down at a table while Makoto hurried back into the kitchen of the grill to bring out some food. After she returned, Usagi grinned while she sat there eating her delicious paddy on two slices of thick bread, laughed and talked with Makoto, and watched as the four men bantered about this and that. She was more comfortable than ever, sitting there in the shade of a large tree, eating and talking with the others. Makoto was especially sweet; Usagi liked her instantly, just as she had with the four men they were sitting with.

Kunzite was talking with Nephrite on one side, who had Makoto's hand in his own; on the other, he had Jadeite, who was coolly talking with the rather animated Zoisite about something that had Zoisite in feverish excitement. 

Makoto turned to Usagi and smiled."So, Usagi, where are you from?"

Usagi took a rather large bite of her paddy and chewed thoroughly before answering."I was a maid in the outpost city of Miran," she said finally. 

Makoto raised her brows."Miran?" she repeated then turned to Nephrite. "You guys went to Miran? I thought you were going to Queztco by the Sagara Oasis..."

"We did," Kunzite spoke smoothly. "We were on our way back when we came to Miran—Zoisite did some trading there-"

"-which is where we picked her up," Zoisite finished loudly breaking away from his conversation with Jadeite who rolled his eyes. Makoto lifted her brows in surprise, but said nothing as Zoisite barreled on. "We were on the way home when we found her tucked in between some rugs that I had traded for. And do you know-"

Zoisite was interrupted by a rather loud shout from behind them.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"

Immediately, everyone at the table besides Usagi ducked; Jadeite cringed. Usagi looked over the slouched bodies to see a raven haired beauty striding up the boulevard at them. Usagi watched as the scowling beauty with snapping violet eyes marched up to their table and stop directly behind Jadeite. It suddenly clicked in her mind that this young woman must have been Jadeite's "hellcat" wife, Rei. Usagi watched her and couldn't help but admire the crackling vibrancy of her aura.

"Heh, hello, darling," Jadeite tried as he turned in his chair to look up her.

"Hello, Rei," echoed the three other men while Makoto hesitantly sat upright.

"WHERE have you been?" Rei snapped again. "You've been gone four weeks and not a damn word did I get-"

"Well," interrupted Jadeite. "It's kinda hard to send it while on the move."

"There were caravans. At least three in the last four weeks," she snapped back. "Why didn't you send anything with them?"

"I WAS _BUSY!"_

"I _MISSED_ YOU!" she shouted. Both glared at each other huffing, then Jadeite reached over, cupped her face and gave her a rather more-than-necessarily-appropriate-in-public kiss. Zoisite wolf whistled as Rei melted into the kiss while Usagi could barely contain her "aww"s. The others began to laugh and make disgusted noise as the kiss dragged on.

"Hey," Kunzite smirked. "This is a public grill."

"Let her breathe, Jadeite," Nephrite guffawed as the two finally parted the lip lock. Usagi laughed and clapped with the rest of them while Jadeite ignored them and helped Rei sit down.

"I'm still mad at you," she informed her husband.

Jadeite sighed. "I knew you would be."

"He'll find someway to make it up to her later," Zoisite whispered to Usagi—unfortunately, she was down the counter from him, so his whisper carried loudly to everyone. Rei scowled while the others, besides Jadeite who shook his head, laughed.

Nephrite grinned and turned to Makoto. "Did you miss me that bad?"

Makoto laughed, patted his hand and kissed his cheek. "No, not _that_ bad." Nephrite groaned and placed his head on the table as the others laughed. Makoto laughed and prodded his shoulder to make him look up at her. "But, since you're my fiancé, you can have a kiss on account." She leaned over and pecked his cheek as the males began to make disgusted noises as the Usagi cooed and Rei smiled. "Now," Makoto began, "I just remembered. There's going to be at least nearly three dozen positions opening up in the palace for maids and servants!"

Usagi perked up instantly while the others became quieter. "Really? Do you think I could get a job?"

"I have a relative up there as a head matron to the maids," Makoto hummed. "I'm sure I can pull some strings and nab you a job."

Usagi couldn't contain her glee—in her happiness she reached out and latched on to Makoto's arm in a hug. "Oh, thank you, Makoto! How can I repay you?"

Makoto smiled. "How could I ignore a newcomer in need of help? But, you know, I can always use good company around here." She lightly rapped her knuckles against the girl's forehead. "Just come visit me every now and then."

"Oh, yes," Usagi agreed, clasping Makoto’s hand. "Of course, I’d love too."

Kunzite coughed and gave Makoto a significant look. "And... why are so many new positions opening so fast?"

Makoto leaned into the group and gestured then to do so too which they did so. "It's very hush-hush but... the Huang... might be choosing a new big wife."

"Big wife?" Usagi echoed.

"She means one of the main ones—there's usually only three or four—the Huang already has six." Rei harrumphed. "Why another one? So soon after the last one-" she trailed off.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

Kunzite coughed to catch her attention. "It's nothing, Usagi. Makoto, who's the new possible bride?"

Makoto shrugged. "I've never really heard of her before—Lady Aphrodite Minako the Third from the Aino line according to my aunt."


	4. Maids, Meals, and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite annoys Ami at work. Usagi makes a new friend. Rei and Jadeite get some alone time. Kunzite has a meeting with a mysterious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote a whole new scene for this chapter. I'm glad how it came out, but lord what I would give for a beta reader.

Ami sighed as she whipped down the bookshelves with a damp cloth. Pausing, she turned and glanced at the many shelves lined with magnificent books of the immense library of the White Royal Palace. These shelves contained ancient tomes, half forgotten lore, forsaken histories of this land and the many people there within. To simply reach out and crack open one of these books would be worth any punishment her superiors could hand out—but Ami would be a true fool to simple risk her position as a maid just to indulge in her selfish wish to read these ancient books.

Still, this was a bibliophile’s paradise.

She gnawed at her lip, carefully looked over her shoulders for other maids or the librarians, then slowly reached for a book. Her hand faltered for a second before shooting higher for another shelf and she began to wipe the shelves harder.

3...  
2...  
1!

"Don't even think about it, Zoisite."

Behind her she heard him splutter the air out and muttered dark curses. Frowning, she turned to see him glaring at her. "How do you always know it's me?"

"Because you try too hard—you always try to be so quiet when you get near me," she huffed.

 _"So?_ That's the point-"

"If you really wanted to scare me, you wouldn't hit that creaky stair every time. You do that on purpose." She raised a brow as he remained stonily silent. "Now, what can I help you with? You can't keep coming if it's not-"

"Oh? So, you want to deprive me of your _exquisite_ presence?" It was her turn to splutter and she turned an interesting shade of maroon that clashed horribly with her hair. "Heh, this is important." Ami stiffened then returned to her scrubbing of the shelf as he leaned against said bookshelf, folding his arms in front of him. "Do you think you could help us snag a few jobs for maids-"

"I thought Makoto's aunt would take care of getting maids-"

"-for the little wives."

"Oh." she breathed. "There's only six new positions opening—I'll see what I can do, but you must remind Kunzite there’s only so much influence I can use without looking suspicious.” Zoisite nodded and straightened, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Thanks, Ami. Send word as soon as possible." He turned to look at her. She nodded and continued scrubbing. He watched her for a second before grinning mischievously. He turned all the way about, grasped her shoulders, and planted a kiss in the crook of her neck. She gasped then turned to whack his retreating form with her rag.

"You-!" she hissed quietly lest she caught the librarian's attention. He turned and wiggled his fingers at her in a wave.

"Bye bye, Ami, have fun cleaning and pining for books, you stick in the mud!"

"You-you pompous- _arrogant-!"_

"Ah ah, Ami, don't want your boss to hear you-" he tsked her before walking backward out the door. "-besides this is a _library,_ keep your voice down!"

Ami seethed. "Why that-!" Her face was on fire and she felt foolish. "How does he always do that?" she muttered rubbing her shoulder. _He’s always playing around, wasting time and teasing me like it’s some game!_ She stilled, finger gently tracing the spot where his lips touched. "...not like he meant it anyway..."

"And what, girl, did he mean?" 

Ami jumped and whipped about to stare face to face with the librarian. She flushed and whimpered in shock. 

"Now, listen, girl-!"

That Zoisite was always getting her in trouble!

* * *

 

Usagi wasn’t quite sure who decided that she would stay with Jadeite and Rei, but she found herself walking with them on their way to their home. Maybe it was something to do with the way she and Rei would have to reach over and steady Jadeite every now and then. He was still weak from whatever had happened to him—the men were pointedly uninterested in explanations, but Usagi could see Rei's rising ire about their obtuseness.

Either way, she was glad that she would be of use while Jadeite recovered. Both ladies had to squeeze alongside Jadeite into the stairwell leading up to their home when Jadeite started to waver and wobbled as he climbed.

“Almost there,” Rei grunted, reaching for her door. Usagi mumbled her gratitude to her maker as she gave Jadeite another shove to keep him from falling back on her. There was some quiet cursing as Rei fumbled with the lock and tried to keep a hold of Jadeite’s shirt.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. Usagi squeaked as he began to list heavily back on her. “Completely fine. Just need a bit of a nap.”

Rei cursed and dragged him back forward. Usagi braced herself against the side of the stairwell and wondered how they were going to get him inside.

Luckily, the door popped open. A small girl poked her head out the door, gazing out at them. She was a pretty little thing, black hair bobbed short and dark eyes serious and questioning. When her gaze found Jadeite, her eyes lit up.

“Papa’s back!” she gasped, yanking the door open. “Is that why you were gone so long?”

“Yes, sorry.” Rei reached forward to fully grab her husband’s shirt. “Hotaru, be a dear and go get a chair ready for papa. He’s asleep on his feet.”

Usagi stared as the little girl disappeared back into the room, but then Jadeite shifted. She turned her attention to helping Rei haul her husband into the apartment. It was a small, tight place, but every inch of it was clean and well lit, even with the fading evening light. There was a table in the center of the front room with a chair pulled out. Hotaru was already scrambling around the room, but Usagi couldn’t pay any more attention as they helped Jadeite to the chair. He was asleep before his head lolled unto the table. Rei sighed while Usagi panted, both of them leaning for support against the table. 

Hotaru appeared to drape a blanket over her sleeping father. When she was done, she turned to Rei. "Mamma, who's she?"

Rei sighed before turning to her. "She's staying with us for a bit, Hotaru. Usagi meet Hotaru, Hotaru meet Usagi."

Hotaru had put a serious expression on her face and stuck her hand out. Usagi blinked then bent to shake it, thinking _what a peculiar child..._ "How do you do, Miss Usagi?"

"I'm fine. How do you do, Hotaru?" she answered.

Hotaru nodded briefly, "I'm fine." she turned to Rei and her first real emotion that made her look like a child and not a little robot broke over her face in a shy smile. "Mamma, can Usagi come play with me before supper time?" Usagi's brows shot up and she grinned.

Rei nodded and shooed the out of the main room."Fine, fine, go play."

After playing with the child a bit—which involved playing with Hotaru's many dolls to Usagi delight—Jadeite walked into the room. “Where’s my girl?” 

Usagi smiled as Hotaru abandoned her dolls to hug Jadeite. They chattered to each other merrily as Usagi stood and brushed off her skirts. At last, Jadeite turned to her.

“Making friends already, I see.”

“It’s not like it’s difficult to do with such a sweet child.”

Hotaru blushed and clung to father’s front; Jadeite patted her crown gently. “I’m glad to hear that. Anyway, I came to tell you that it’s time for supper.” He looked to his daughter. “Let’s not keep mamma waiting.” Hotaru beamed before she let go and scrambled down the stairs.

“You two have a wonderful child.”

“She certainly is.” Jadeite turned to her with a smile. “I take it you like children?”

Usagi sighed wistfully. “I love them, especially when they’re adorable babies. They’re so sweet and innocent—they don’t care about any of the stupid things adults have to do.” She put her hand to her cheek. “I’d like to have a few myself one day.”

“Well, babies look cute, but wait to they start crying at all times.” He shook his head. “Thank Yu Huang I got to skip that with Hotaru.”

Usagi stared at him.

He grinned. “What, you don’t think that Rei and I would have a five year old child already, do you?”

“So, she is adopted?”

“Street orphan,” he answered bluntly.

“Well, I thought maybe she was a relation to Rei—they kind of look alike.”

He shook his head. “Life can be harsh—sometimes we leave behind those who can’t take care of themselves yet. But Riders take care of each other and I guess you could say I have a bad habit of picking up strays.” He smiled. “Hotaru, though, she was such a wonder when she came into our lives.”

Usagi had to grin at that doting look in his eyes. “And now?”

He beamed at her. “Well, now she’s our little miracle.”

“Papa, Usagi!” Hotaru’s voice cried up to them. “Mamma says if you don’t come down, then you won’t get any at all!”

Jadeite popped his brows at her. “We’d best get down there quick—Rei will mean that.”

With a giggle, Usagi quickly followed him out.

They settled in to eat at the table. Supper quickly proved to be just as wild and carefree as Usagi hoped it would be.

"Mamma, I can do it!" Hotaru whined, reaching out with her fork to spear a meatball. 

Rei tried to grab the back of her daughter’s dress and pull her back into her chair. "Hotaru, enough! I'll get it for you!"

"This is a lovely dinner, eh, Usagi?" laughed Jadeite.

She grinned. "Feels like home."

"Home's where the heart is!" Hotaru announced. "Does this mean you can stay with us forever?"

"Hotaru!" Rei huffed, trying to get her back in her seat. "Don't talk with your mouth full— _ehh!_ Don't tip over your bowl!"

Supper continued on until they all had their fill. Now, sleepy from a good meal and a long day of play, Usagi rested in the bed that they had loaned her. It was Hotaru's bed, so now Hotaru was to occupy the shepherd's loft above the hearth. Hotaru had already climbed up there and was fast asleep. The conversation dwindled and Rei blew out the candle as Jadeite banked the fire. She walked with her husband out of the room and up to their room. Usagi drifted off to sleep contently.

Upstairs however, Rei and Jadeite sat beside their bed with a candle beside them flickering throwing shadows across them as Rei shuffled her deck of cards. Quickly, she dealt out the cards and Jadeite watched as she flicked each card over. He waited quietly as she mumbled the title of each card and watched as her brow became more and more furrowed.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly as she sat back giving the cards an impatient and confused look.

"It's all contradictory. I can't get a good solid reading from it." She grumbled and swept the deck back up and placed in a secret book with a hollow craved out for the cards. "It's as if my inner guide is lost itself."  
Jadeite sighed and she raised a brow at him. "Nephrite's said the stars are clouded."

This time both eyebrows went up. Nephrite wasn’t a royal astrologer and astronomer for nothing—his predictions by the movement of the stars was always reliable, sometimes even more than her cards could be. For him to say the cards were clouded and thereby unreadable sent a chill down Rei’s back.

Jadeite chuckled darkly. "It's almost as if something doesn't want us to know the future."

"Or that perhaps we've entered a crossroads and now the future has yet to be decided." commented Rei as she kneeled next to him. The both of them were quiet for many moments before Rei spoke again. "Does... it still hurt?"

Jadeite turned to his wife. "They were a brutal bunch—I think they used me to take out their own repressed anger." Rei frowned; leave it to her husband to speak so lightly of being tortured. "It's better," he amended when he saw the look on her face. Rei sighed and leaned against her husband. He shifted slightly and placed his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

 

Out in the darkened streets, Kunzite shifted through the shadows like a forsaken wraith in the night. He moved quietly and swiftly to an pub with warm and bright lights spewing out its windows. It wasn't a grand place—it contained seedy figures watched by the eagle eyes of the hostess. Kunzite walked through the door without a care.

The hostess, a rather lovely woman with black ringlets and blue eyes, turned to him and nodded. He walked up to her. "Evening, Luna."

"Hello, Kunzite," she replied, casting her wary gaze around at the tables in the pub.

"How's Artemis and Diana?"

"Artemis is fine—he's upstairs putting Diana to bed. He’ll be down in a bit." she murmured. _"He's_ by the bar, sitting on the far stool."

"Thank you, Luna," he said with a nod. He walked past the woman and towards the bar, wading through the rather lively crowd in the bar tonight. He sat next to a hooded figure in brown. "Evening."

"Evening," replied the figure, giving away his masculinity in his voice.

"We’ve got the servant jobs, and our little maid got us a job for a maid for the little wives," Kunzite commented, offering nothing else for explanation.

The man didn’t need it; instead, he nodded. "Good; our girls pulled through nicely—have you decided who's going to fill which post?"

"I got three girls already in with the regular maids."

"Who's to fill the position for the little wives' maid?"

Kunzite mouth hardened. "I haven't decided."

"Decide quick; we can't dawdle with these positions."

Kunzite frowned as he remembered the chilly silences and weak pandering of the royal courtiers before their Huang. His stomach wanted to roll at the thought of his own meek appearances he put on. No, they really didn’t have time at all. "Understood."


	5. Questions and Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality time spent with friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is a talky chapter. Why did I write so many talky chapters?

Makoto grinned as stirred the stew in front of her. Pinching a bit of spices from a small jar and sprinkling it into the stew. She stirred slow and evenly, taking a big whiff of the smells rising from the stew. "Mmm... nearly do- _ooone!"_ Her words rose with a yelp as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her back.

Makoto pivoted instantly causing Nephrite to have to duck from the punch that would have nailed his check. "Woah there! Just trying to say hello there, Mako."

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me!" she snapped, shaking her finger at him. "It’s bad enough that I have to put up with handsy customers, but last time I nearly knocked your block off."

"Darling, you punched me off my feet and gave me a concussion—I would say you DID knock my block off." he chuckled, straightening up. Makoto shook her head and turned back to the stew.

"Well, quit it. One day I’m going to probably going to knock you into an early grave," she told him as she began to stir again. He grinned and propped his arms against the counter placing his chin on his upturned fist.  
"My poor darling fiancée, whatever you dish out would probably be suiting. It’s just such a struggle to contain myself when I finally get to see you.”

"Mmm... it would be nice just to see you more often." 

He grinned up at her. "Once everything's finished... we'll have the biggest wedding possible." he chuckled.

She turned and grinned at him. "I'm going to take your word at that." 

They shared a kiss and leaned against each other in blissful silence until Nephrite suddenly perked up.

"Oh, that reminds me!" he started, straightened and turned to walk back to the back of the "kitchen". Makoto blinked and glanced to see Unazuki tending to the customers up front. Certain that the waitress could handle the front, she turned and began to follow Nephrite. He dipped underneath a table in back and swung upward with something in his grasp.

"Oh, Nephrite! It's the most beautiful-!" He grinned as he set it on the table. Makoto purred and cooed around her present. "Where in the world did you find a Wilted Buddha Lotus?"

Nephrite grinned—Makoto’s passion for plants was nearly as strong as her love of cooking. He’d gone on a small adventure of his own just trying to find the plant, but just seeing the joy on her face made him decide it was all worth it. It was a rather large lily blossom that rose tall and thick in the stock to uphold a rather magnificent pink blossom. "How will it do?"

"Well... it actually blooms TWICE so after the second time you take the petals and grind them into a thick paste and then it makes for an antidote to almost any known poison. Besides, it's one of the most beautiful flowers in existence—if I _do_ say so myself!" she laughed.

Nephrite grinned at her. "So, did I do good?"

Makoto turned and grinned at him. "Yes; yes, you did." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. He tapped their foreheads together and stood there for a bit till loud cat calls came from the front.  
"Woohoo!"

"Save it for the honeymoon people!"

"Way to go, sir!" laughed the patrons up front. Makoto blushed and rushed back to her stew. Nephrite rolled his eyes and began to help Unazuki up front.

* * *

"So, um, Rei?"

Rei turned from her dishes in the wash water and blinked to look at Usagi sitting at the table. Hotaru was sitting in the chair next to her, reading a rather large book with Jadeite by her side to help her sound out the harder words.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I've been meaning to ask... what are big wives and little wives anyway?" she asked, folding a shirt as she talked—while staying with Rei and her family she had decided to be helpfully by folding clothes. Jadeite looked up from the book to share a look with his wife before turning back to his daughter and the book.

Rei sighed and flipped her rag over her shoulder. "Well, "Big Wives" is what a lot of people call the head wives of the Huang. The head wives are the real important ones—the one's with the most proper heritage, most outstanding inheritance, and usually the most beloved of the Huang. They help him make big decisions so they're usually very bright too."

Jadeite sat up and turned to Usagi. "Little wives are just a fancy name for concubines—usually they're the ones who from poorer backgrounds and such." 

Hotaru decided to her two bits to the conversation. "They're from unrespectable backgrounds!"

"Hotaru!" Rei admonished.

"Where in the world did you learn that?" Jadeite asked with raised eyebrows. 

Hotaru shrugged. "From uncle Zoisite."

"Ah," muttered Jadeite.

"Don't say such things, Hotaru—those ladies have done nothing to earn your disrespect, and even if they did have unrespectable backgrounds, they aren’t there for you to judge," huffed Rei. "And YOU!" She turned to Jadeite, who merely raised his eyebrows and waited patiently. "Don't let them say such things around our daughter!"

"Yes, ma'am!" answered both of them. 

Usagi giggled. "So "Big Wives" are the main wives... how many are there?"

Rei huffed. "Well, there's only _supposed_ to be three or four... if the Huang marries this new lady he'll have seven!" Rei shook her head.

"The Huang isn't very popular, is he?"

The three others in the room tensed, even little Hotaru who looked up at her with big eyes. "Usagi, you must never repeat that outside of this house. Perhaps not even here, but especially not in front of people you don’t know well," Jadeite murmured firmly.

"Why?" asked Usagi, eyes wide with surprise.

"People get killed for that kind of talk," Rei snapped, attacking the dishes with her rag. “Those thugs of his will break in and take us all if they even think they heard some dissension. We’d be lucky if we get a trial.”  
Usagi shrank back. "I just—I didn’t mean anything by it."

"Rei, calm down," Jadeite soothed, "She's a new here, leave be."

Rei shook her head. "She's going to get herself killed." 

Before Usagi could saying anything, Jadeite bet her to the punch. "You care so much about her so soon?" he asked in mock surprise. Rei squawked and Usagi's eyes widened. "My dear wife, I'm hurt—she's been here three days and already she has a piece of your heart; it took me nearly a year before you could tolerate my presence."

Usagi pressed a hand to her mouth to keep her giggles in; Hotaru was giggling trying to press a hand to her mouth to hold it in.

Rei dropped her rag into her water as she whipped her head up. “Jadeite, if you say one more word, you’ll have to beg Makoto and Nephrite to let you bunk with them.”

"Uh-oh!" giggled Hotaru. Jadeite nodded in agreement.

"Uh-oh indeed! Giving ultimatums already—she must really like Usagi."

Rei tossed her hands up into the air in defeat. Usagi had tears slipping down her face and gave up trying to stop the laughter.

* * *

A shadowy figure slipped off his horse and strolled through the large encampment of tents. He nodded to the guards at the main tent and went inside the large silver tent.

Inside, a handsome man with striking features of coal black hair and piercing blue eyes stared up at him. He wore fine, royal clothing—cinnamon colored tunics, green trousers, a white billowy long sleeved undershirt and a handsome looking sword sitting by his side upon his many cushions. In front of him was a large low table with a tea service already placed upon it, as if he’d been waiting.

"Greetings to you, most royal Endymion," the figure spoke. 

Endymion looked up at him and nodded to the servants to leave him. As the last left, a small smile graced his lips. "Sit with me and drink."

The figure nodded and sat across from the banished prince, not bothering to reveal his face by drawing back his hood before drinking the tea. "Where's the other two, milord?"

"Taiki and Yaten?" asked Endymion with a grin. "There out and about I suppose; how's our old friends?"

"They send their greetings." answered the man. "Jadeite's wife is having his first in eight months—she hasn't told him yet."

"Poor Jadeite—Rei must be feeling vindictive about something."

"He got captured."

"I've heard," the prince intoned solemnly. "And did he reveal anything about us?"

"No, sir—he was trained well."

Endymion cracked a grin. "Funny since you helped train him." The figure didn't comment. "So who's his little adopted one-?"

"Hotaru; she's fine as well. Nephrite and Makoto are getting married ‘as soon as this is over’ as they put it." 

Endymion sighed. "At the rate we’re going, it feels like this may never end... or at least not for a long time," he shook his head. "How is Kunzite and Zoisite?"

Beneath his hood the figure cracked a smile of his own. "Zoisite's still a flirt—but right now he's forgotten most people."

Endymion raised his brows. "Why on earth for?"

"He's got one in particular whose feathers he's trying to ruffle." Endymion chuckled.

"About time he settled down." Endymion sipped his tea. "And Kunzite...?"

"Well, first off he sends greetings to his cousin."

Endymion nodded. "I'll make sure Yaten gets it."

"And he's very busy—seems new opportunities have opened up in the palace with the arrival of the new wife."

"Of course, the new bride. Poor girl, I hope he treats this one better than the last. Tell Kunzite to be careful. It's hard enough to find good allies among the nobles while losing support from the others as it is. No one may have more to lose besides you or I than him," he sighed. 

The figure nodded and smiled to himself. "Understood. I'll be leaving then, sir."

"Good luck," Endymion murmured as the figure left.


	6. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako finally arrives on the scene, but the welcome isn't what she hoped for. Usagi gets herself in trouble. Zoisite annoys Ami and then needs her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of added stuff, even if it does seem like I should add more.

The parade stretched nearly a mile long when the Lady Aphrodite Minako the Third of the Aino Line entered the Royal City of the Huang Diamond; now it was nearly twice as long. Minako sighed and shifted in her thinly veiled jalis atop her large elephant. Her jalis was an ivory cage bejeweled with emeralds and topazes. She waved to her servant girl to continue fanning her as she readjusted against her pillows. She barely laid on the pillows for a full minute before she quickly sat up and turned to her servant girl.

"Naru!" Her servant raised a brow—Minako never usually called her by her name unless she knew that no one could hear them. Even Minako could obey after enough lectures and scolding, especially when the servants all begged her to stop getting herself and them in trouble.

"My lady-"

"Enough of that," Minako cut off. 

_Uh oh,_ thought Naru, _something's got her riled up or worried again._

"I want to know how long it will take to get to the palace."

Naru sighed. Not this again... "My-" Minako's glare stopped her short. "Minako. I believe not too long now; we've entered the city. Surely an hour or two until we get there."

Minako sighed and flopped against her pillows, tossing her arm over her eyes. Naru gave a small smile; seemed as if her mistress was getting antsy and tired in the confines of her jalis. Frowning up at the top of the jalis, Minako pulled her arm away. “Naru, what do you think it will be like, living here with the Huang?”

Naru paused before returning to her fanning. “I heard that the Huang keeps quite a dynamic court—you’ll probably find it very diverting.”

The lady frowned; her mother had said something similar, but with a threat lingered in her tones. Minako had _better_ find something diverting while she was there, because her mother wasn’t about to accept her back home if the marriage fell through. With a sigh, Minako rolled onto her side and waved for Naru to stop fanning her. “I hope you’re right, Naru.”

* * *

Ami wiped down the large low wooden table in front of her, buffering its polish to a fine shine. She huffed as she reached out with her rag nearly, making it to the far side of the table. She frowned and huffed, leaning over farther to reach the edge so she wouldn't have to get up and walk over to just polish up perhaps three inches of table. "Nearly... there..."

Suddenly, her rag was tugged away from her hands and, to her chagrin, Zoisite sat down on the opposite side of the table and began to buffer the table. "Looked like you needed help there, twiggy."

Taking a breath to remind her to not to let him ruffle her feathers, she straightened. "I'm shocked you have it in you to help at all, Zoisite," she huffed. "And what do you mean by twiggy?"

"Well, to be blunt..." he started as he stuck his tongue between his teeth as he buffered a particularly stubborn smudge. "...you have no figure..." Ami squeaked in outrage, but he went on. "And you're a stick in the mud. Stick, twig, you figure it out."

"I-I'm not a twig-I mean-" she spluttered. She caught her breath and glared. "What do you want, you-you chauvinistic brat!"

"Such sweet words. I’m touched," he muttered and kept rubbing the spot. "Kunzite's got a girl ready for the maid position for the little wives—make sure to show her the ropes and stuff, kay?"

Ami sniffed. She knew as much—part of her position for them was to help out the new recruits so they didn't get themselves killed or exposed. Not to mention she kept a watch on them, to look out for double agents. "I understand."

"Do you? That's good..." his voice was patronizing, but he never looked up at her. She fumed silently and waited for him to hand her rag back. He grinned up at her suddenly and tossed the rag straight at her face. She caught it before it hit and he pouted. "You're no fun—help the girl. I'll give you more information later. Keep on your toes—Twiggy!"

She had to bite her lip not to scream in fury and tossed the rag at his face—he laughed and it bounced off the door which he shut behind him. "How does he always do that?" It wasn’t fair; she tried so hard to ignore him, but always he managed to find some way under her skin, and afterward he’d haunt her thoughts for days. It wasn’t fair that he had that much power over her. She didn’t know what was worse—him haunting her thoughts or the teasing she got that he was like a little boy pulling on her pigtails.

She stilled suddenly as she heard a loud bell toll.

Ami stood up straight and stared out the window.

Well, it seemed the Lady Aphrodite had made it to the city after all.

* * *

The elephants trumpeted and her acrobats danced, horses trotted, and her slaves moved sluggishly with their burdens of her presents. Up in her jalis atop her elephant, Minako winced for her slaves. _Those chests must be awfully heavy... maybe I should issue double rations tonight..._

"Milady," whispered Naru, "We've arrived—we will be received by the Huang shortly.”

"So soon?" Minako huffed. "I thought we would have soon resting time before meeting his majesty."

Naru shook her head. "A messenger sent word that you shall be made ready within the hour."

"That's twenty minutes at most!" she gasped looking at her sand-turner. "Naru, get some rogue pots! And my garments—quickly! What kind of thoughtless fool wouldn’t let guests rest after a long journey?"

Naru nodded and slipped out of the jalis. Minako sat there willing herself to not bite her nails—a bad habit she had picked up as a child. Besides, gnawing on her nails now would ruin the manicure. She was hardly court acceptable—by the Dancing Lord, she wasn't even wearing her veil! Even with the blessings of merciful gods, this was going to be a rush job at best. She wouldn’t even have time to get a report on her people’s wellbeing before they would all have to scramble to make an acceptable appearance.

Once Naru returned to her side with a pair of servants, Minako marshaled them into helping her change and touch up her make up as she pinned on her veil. She barely had time to slip on her shoes before another set of servants arrived to help her down. Resisting the urge to run towards the nearby building where the meeting was to be held, she lifted her chin and took a deep breath before striding forward. There was no time to be less than perfect, and no second chance if she offended the Huang.

It was a relief to step into the cool shade of the building; she hardly had to force a smile as she walked in. A small party rose to greet her, a man with dark hair and eyes in front smiled in greeting.

“Good afternoon, Lady Aphrodite Minako. I’m Sapphire, younger brother of Huang Diamond. I bid you welcome to my family’s home and earnestly hope you find it to your liking,” he explained.

Minako kept her face calm and smiling as she politely bowed to him. Why was a prince here when she’d been told that the Huang himself was supposed to meet her? “Your home is an enchanting one. I’m sure the wherever I stay here, it will be most excellent.” There, her etiquette tutor would be proud of her. “I cannot wait to meet your esteemed brother, the Huang.”

Sapphire nodded, but his face turned pained. “Please excuse my brother—something came up, I’m afraid. He will meet you in an hour inside the throne room, if you would please.”

Was he trying to be rude? First he sent her a note to expect her so soon after she arrived, now she had to wait to see him so she couldn’t rest? And what of her people, would they get any chance to rest themselves? _Trust the supervisors to get their own work done, Mina, you have a groom to impress if you don’t want to be exiled to some forsaken hovel._

She made herself smile. “It would be a pleasure.”

* * *

"So, did Lady Aphrodite have a safe journey here?" asked Usagi as she sipped from her cup. 

Kunzite, who sat beside her at Jadeite and Rei's table, nodded and sipped his tea before starting to talk. Usagi and Kunzite were sitting, chatting as they waited for Jadeite to return from helping Rei bathe Hotaru. "Nothing out the ordinary. If they had waited much longer, they would have had to cross the borders in the middle of the raiding season."

"Raiding season?" echoed Usagi in confusion. Kunzite nodded.

"Bandits like to raid then—it's prime weather for raiding caravans along the way."

"Ahh... I guess she _was_ lucky then," murmured Usagi, pausing as she worried at the rim of her cup. "Kunzite... I... have a question."

"What is it?" asked Kunzite, setting his cup down.

"Lady Aphrodite's arrival... are the nobles just as upset as the commoners?"

Kunzite tensed at the question. "You're very observant, Usagi.” 

She shrugged. “Rei mentioned something about it and when we went to the market I overheard some people whispering about how it was unseemly. I see lots of clumps of whispering people each day when I walk about.”

Slowly sipping from his cup, Kunzite nodded. “Yes, both are getting rather upset..."

"So then, is that your reason to start a rebellion?"

Kunzite tore his gaze up from his cup to see her sitting there looking nonchalant as she sipped her tea. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're not a commoner, no matter how you try to pretend and blend in... you all tensed at when Makoto mentioned job openings up in the palace—for spies, right? And, everyone's on edge whenever the Huang's mentioned. So then why-"

Her question was cut off into a hiss as she felt the prick of Jadeite's dagger against her neck. It seemed Rei no longer needed his help.

"Shall I dispatch her, milord?"

Usagi’s eyes widened; Kunzite sat his cup down again. “Usagi, you’re very observant, but that wasn’t a very thoughtful move.” He stared at her. “Perhaps you should try to convince me that it wasn’t before Jadeite’s blade slips.”

Licking her lips, Usagi took a gamble and began to speak.

* * *

Ami knew it would only be too soon until she saw Zoisite again. What she hadn't planned was the rushed, anxious look he had on his face when he gave her instructions—entirely free of taunts, oddly enough. She had stared up into his face feeling a bit concerned as he babbled her instructions —no, she wasn't worried! She would never worry about _Zoisite._ That would be silly. Still, she had made him repeat it twice just so she could understand it.

"Say that again, please?"

"Just—show her around." he muttered.

"Zoisite," she murmured in what she hope was a soothing voice like her mother used on her nervous patients to calm them. "Who is this girl?"

"She's—she's a good kid." he said off handily and laughed a little. "She's—well, I suppose you could say she's a brat who I like to tease, but at the same time, she’s kinda like the little sister I never had but-"

"Zoisite." she said again. "Her _name,_ Zoisite."

He laughed again, voice shrill. "Usagi."


	7. Court Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako makes a splash at her first meeting with Diamond, but it doesn't earn her any friends, unlike Usagi, who quickly gets Ami to warm up to her. Kunzite ponders the future and catches Minako's eye.

_You can work wonders with a little ingenuity and disaster hanging overhead,_ thought Minako. _And mother thought I was going to come running home with my tail between my legs. Bah! Shows her._

But that didn't keep some of the stuffier, etiquette driven nobles from sniffling in disdain of her wardrobe as she walked through the palace's throne room. She thought she had pulled off a rather good appearance for having a whole of fifteen minutes to ready herself—she wore a silver blouse that bared her midriff and showed off her arms through filmy gauze like sleeves. Her trousers were silver blue, were bound at the knees and clung to her shanks like a glove. She wore a thin veil of silver to cover her body but her face below her nose was doubly covered by a mouth veil of the same color. If one squinted, they could see her rogue red lips quirked up in a grin. Her hair was bound tight in a knot at the base of her head.

To be honest, her smile was all mischief at upsetting the pompous old nobles. She knew that her attire was mostly only the first of many faults they would find in her—she knew for a fact her thin veils revealed too much of her body that what was acceptable. She could hear some of the concubines, the little wives as they were called, hiss and cluck their tongues in distaste. She didn't doubt that at least one of the Huang's head wives was probably doing the same. But she wasn’t going to pretend that this marriage meant she was going to sacrifice her culture and heritage. Her mother could squawk and scream all she wanted about her disobedience, but there were some things that Minako would never bend on.

"The Lady Aphrodite Minako the Third of the Aino Line," the herald announced. Minako straightened up to her full height, drew on all of her grace, and seemed to glide past the crowd and up to the Huang.

Minako had heard tales of the Huang's great beauty and they did not disappoint—but that didn't please her either. He was undoubtedly handsome with his chin length white hair and violet eyes; his shoulders were broad, his figure fit. What displeased her so the look in the eyes. There was no warmth, not even a glance of amusement or displeasure at her attire; instead he gazed at her bared skin like a starving man being presented a feast. 

"Milady," Diamond purred, hands moving in a gesture Minako belatedly remembered as a Rider greeting while his eyes fixated on her hips. His gaze looked little better than eyes of the men of her mother’s court who liked to squeeze by her in even the wide hallways so they could try and brush their hands over her body. Even after she gave their hands and wrists scars with her knives to teach them respect for a woman’s body, but still their hungry eyes watched.

If only she’d been able to sneak a few of her knives with her when she left; Diamond looked like he could learn a lesson of his own. _Mother, what kind of man have you sent me to?_

"Your majesty," she murmured, pressing her hands together and bowing politely.

The Huang gestured her forward, as if she was a servant. Pride stinging, Minako felt each step like she was walk to the gallows. She put her hand in his when he offered it to her, hiding her contempt behind a pretty smile as he kissed her knuckles. “I’m glad to have such a beautiful woman come to adorn my court. Your addition will brighten our lives.”

There was a murmured noise of agreement that made Minako want to shudder; they sounded like a pack of well trained dogs heeded a master’s silent order. How did it take for Diamond to train them like that? How long did he think he’d need with her to break her to bridle?

She smiled thinly. _Not happening._ “You are most gracious, sire.”

* * *

Ami looked at the fidgeting young woman at Zoisite's side. "This, Ami," he started, "is Usagi. Help show her around a bit and explain to her if she has any questions. Sorry, dearies, but I have to leave." Before either girl could say a word he had slipped back out of the room. 

_He is always doing that,_ Ami fumed as she frowned at the door. _I hope I get to see someone leave him in a fix so he can flounder around for once._

She turned back to Usagi and was suddenly at a loss for words. 

Usagi was staring at the door that Zoisite had ducked out of. “Good job, Zoisite. Wonderful introduction. Someone should help him show tourists around; no wait, he’d drop them off at a bar and then wander off.”   
Ami’s lips twitched. It sounded likely enough.

Usagi glanced at her, her cheeks going pink when she realized she spoken aloud. She took a deep breath before turning back to Ami. “Um. Nice to meet you?”

Ami, still at a loss, managed a nod.

"So... what am I to do here?" asked Usagi suddenly breaking the silence.

_That_ Ami could work with; shaking off her nerves, she cleared her throat and forced her mouth open. "You'll be working with me here—mainly we take care of the workrooms, libraries, and hallways. The little and head wives have their own servants, as does the Huang. Nearly everyone is pulled into cleaning the kitchens later tonight," Ami listed until Usagi's eyes had glazed over somewhere during her talking. She sighed and tugged on Usagi's sleeve to catch her attention. "This place is big, but usually there's someone around you not too far away in case you get lost. If you have any questions just ask me."

"Um, well... where do we sleep?" asked Usagi after a moment.

"We sleep down in the servant's quarters; all women servant's bunk together except for the royal's personal servants," she explained. "Now, just to tell you, no men are allowed in the women's quarters. I-if you have a suitor and ... well, you'll just to find some other..." she trailed so flustered and red in the face that she couldn't continue.

Usagi blushed a little herself and smiled to try and ease the tensed maid. "One last question!"

Ami nodded. "What is it?"

"When do we eat? I'm starving!"

Ami blinked owlishly before cracking a tiny smile; it hardly held a candle to Usagi’s beaming grin. Suddenly, Ami's day looked a lot more interesting than before.

* * *

Kunzite sipped from his wine goblet as he stared out in the burning sky as the sunset, leaning against a pillar as the shadow stretched out behind him. Perhaps he shouldn't be drinking tonight since there were a few people inside the party who he wanted to talk to tonight, to see if he could win them over. But the day had been long and a drink sounded nice, even if it did make him think too much. His grey eyes were contemplative as he thought to what had happened earlier that day. Behind him, there was a celebration in full swing, people laughing and spilling their drinks. Most of the jokes had to do with the Huang’s new bride.

He had been present to the presentation of the Lady Aphrodite Minako. He remained quietly in the shadows, slightly behind the crowd of nobles and less than a stone's through away from the jalis were the wives of the Huang watched. He could hear the hiss and growls from both the wives and the nobles as the Lady had entered the Throne Room.

He hadn't caught a good look at the new prospective Head wife. The Lady was well known for her beauty—hair of bleached gold, eyes of rain washed skies and whatnot—the rumors spread far of her beauty that she had inherited from her mother. He was half sorry for not catching a glimpse at her loveliness.

But his true reason for being at her presentation was not to greet the new candidate for another Head wife. No, he had come to see the other nobles’ reactions to the new girl. The hisses and mutterings of the little wives had meant little to him—court intrigues were vicious among them—besides, any allies among the little wives had already been made ages ago. The nobles angry reproach to the young maybe-bride was exactly what he had not only expected but had hoped for—angry nobles meant prospective allies among the older noble houses. If the old noble houses were to support the cause for the rebellion, then the rebellion’s power could only grow.

This Lady Aphrodite Minako's proposed marriage was working more to his advantage than he had thought—if just first presentation of the blonde beauty would evoke this kind of reaction in the old noble houses, he could only imagine how upset they would truly be if the Huang chose to marry the young woman. The Lady's background was enough to start a violent reaction of disapproval from the nobles—if she really was chosen to be a Head wife as the circulating rumors suggested, then the Huang would hell to pay. Kunzite smirked; if it were true, Kunzite’s life would get much easier.

"Milord?" a servant whispered, upon bended knee, offering him a tray of fruits. He took a sticky fig and shooed away the servant with a careless wave of his hand. He rolled the fig about his fingers as he thought, letting his fingers become sticky and sweet before eating the fig.

It was too bad that the Lady Aphrodite Minako was such a beauty—her own face had signed her death warrant. Well, perhaps she could survive the court intrigues and perhaps a poisoning—poisoning was a favorite way to kill a royal wife nowadays. Suddenly, a sneer threatened to mar his face. It wasn’t just the little wives who had to worry about poison either.

Even if the Lady survived all of that, it was more than doubtable that she could survive the rebellion. He wondered how many lives would be lost in the rebellion—tens? Hundreds? _Thousands?_ Would the Riders bleed themselves dry with a civil war, or would a foreign power try to take advantage of the chaos that would follow?

One death was for certain to happen—the Huang or his own Prince Endymion.

In the back of his head, the only place where he could allow his most foolish of hopes to grow, he hoped the Lady wouldn't die either. At best she could either be a pawn or a hapless victim of court. Unless she had some real steel in her spine and a good dose of luck, she would be flattened in no time.

He raised his glass in silent tribute and bade her luck. She was going to need it.

* * *

Minako sighed as she reclined into her pillows. Her presentation had left her drained and wary. She underestimated how few courtiers seemed to have a sense of humor or even enough generosity to offer a friendly hello. Two people had welcomed her politely after Diamond bored of her; even those people earned sneers just for smiling at her. When she’d been led to the jalis, the crowd of little wives had parted around here. She’d plead fatigue and was shown to her rooms; anything was better than the animosity the other women had shown her.

She wanted to get back on her elephant and go home—well actually at the moment it would be fine if she had to walk back home. She wished she could go back to her kingdom—back to the royal city in the warm green valley, away from this cold, hard palace with its king that had too many wives and its xenophobic nobles.

She had tried to convince herself on the way here to the White Royal Palace that it would be an adventure; at least she wouldn’t be under her mother’s thumb anymore. Now that she was here her pleasant hopes were dashed. She wondered if she could find it in her to try and look for the best in Diamond, but even then she had instantly dislike the Huang and she couldn't get over her first impressions of him.

Was that a short coming of hers, or was her intuition trying to warn her? Minako grumbled and wrenched herself up off her pillows and walked to her jalis—beyond it she could see a courtyard and on the opposite side of it from her a celebration raged exuberantly. She gazed out to the party and sighed; what fun it looked like they were having! Back home, she always invited to parties, there was always some friend to have some fun with. She looked behind the pillars to see the dancing figures and laughing people, she had missed the man’s nearly invisible form. It was his hair that had gave him amongst the pillars.

To her horror she had first thought it was the Huang—she’d rarely seen such young people with white hair. But after looking closely she realized this figure had smoky grey eyes and his white hair brushed his shoulders unlike the Huang's chin length hair.

His face was handsome and his figure slim and tall with broad shoulders. A wine goblet dangled from his hand which rested against his hip and his left arm was folded across his waist. He leaned back against the white marble pillar and stared up at the blood sky. Finally, another man poked his head out of a doorway, murmuring something. The men left, walking back inside to the party.

Minako stepped back from the jalis and licked her lips. She wondered what his name was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me feels that one of these scenes should be cut out, but I couldn't decide which. There's just something about the flow of this one that's really off.


	8. Wild, Wild Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi meets someone new after a close call while Minako makes some friends of her own.

Usagi grumbled as she rubbed her rag hard onto the table. This table, she was certain, hated her. Despite how many times she tried to buffer it and polish it up, it refused to become clean—there was numerous spots dotting it and they all refused to be wiped away. She sighed and sat back from the table wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

Ami stopped sweeping the floors and looked over at her. "Something wrong, Usagi?"

Usagi looked back and gave a little laugh. "I'm fine—it's just that this table is being a pain. It's got spots everywhere."

Ami bent a little to the side so she could see around the blonde and to the table. When she did see, she bit her lip with a frown. "Ah... Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"That table always has spots—that’s extra varnish that got dripped on it."

Usagi's face fell. "It's what!"

"It's there for sentimental reasons—besides it's usually got a vase of flowers to distract from the spots." Ami smiled a little as the blonde hung her head and sighed; in the short time that Usagi had joined her, she found herself warmed and amused by Usagi’s actions but maybe she needed a break right now. "Usagi, do you... want to do me a favor?"

Usagi perked up and looked up at her. "Sure."

"Good." She reached into her shirt, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Usagi. "Go take this down to the stable master, Ryou Urawa, and give this to him."

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" she chuckled slyly.

Ami turned a bright red, but quickly shook her head no. "N-no, Urawa's family and mine are old friends. I was going to give it to him at lunch b-but you can take to him now!"

“A likely excuse—you don’t want to get caught handing him a love letter. Or are you too shy?” Usagi’s eyes brightened. “Don’t worry, Ami, I won’t let you down.”

“I-it’s not a—oh, never mind.” Ami flustered before taking Usagi’s shoulders and forcibly steering her down the hall. "The stables are down in the southward courtyard, so you can't miss them! Don't get lost, Usagi!" she turned and quickly marched back to work once again.

Usagi tapped the envelope against her chin as she walked down the long hall. "I wonder if Zoisite knows about this Urawa—it'd be nice to something to tease _him_ about." It was true—he was always teasing her and Ami when he met up with them to see if they had any information or not. Not to mention he was constantly flirting—she'd never seen him flirt with any other girl like he teased Ami. He could deny flirting all he wanted, but now she definitely had something to tease him.

She marched down the corridors and out into a courtyard, easily spotting the stables on the far side of the courtyard. Ami had been right about not missing them—they were very large and took up a wide part of the courtyard. She gulped at seeing the building, took a deep breath, and began to march towards the building.

"Miss! _MISS!"_

She blinked and looked about; she didn’t spot who’d called out, but she could hear the pounding of hoof beats behind her. Half terrified, she turned around and caught sight of a horse thundering towards her in full charge. She was rooted to the spot, legs frozen even as her mind tried to command them to move.

Then something barreled into her side, sending her sprawling to the side as the horse thundered by. She laid there stunned for a moment—not that she could have moved if she wanted. A figure had her pinned to the ground. When she opened her mouth to ask the person to get off, all she managed was a cough. The movement was enough though; the person sat up.

“You silly headed chit! That horse would have flattened you in an instant.”

She glared up at the person, only partially because the sun blinded her from getting a look at them. “The one to flatten me was you, you clod!” She tried to sit up, but a pain stabbed her head. "Oww!"

"You okay, miss?" The person’s voice softened.

She rubbed her head a little, the pain settling into a dull ache. "Yeah—bumped my head in the fall." Suddenly, she realized that she could hear yells and catcalls.

"Hey, hey! Nice save, Mamoru!"

"Fast moves there, buddy!"

She blinked and looked to her side. Next to her, in dark robes sat a figure. The figure reached for its hood and pulled it back—two dancing blue eyes and a concerned frown loomed out at her from his handsome face. She could see wisps of black hair from underneath a white headdress that she learned Riders wore while out deep into the desert.

"Sorry, for snapping at you. You scared the wits out of me. Can you stand up now or do you need help?" He offered her his hand.

She considered it for a moment before taking it; he smiled at her and helped her up. When he let go, she teetered around a bit. "I'm fine—just a little shaky."

He reached out and took a hold of her arms before she toppled face first into the dirt. When she looked up at him, she felt herself getting lost in those blue eyes. She couldn’t find it in herself to feel any indignation as he steadied her. When he offered her to help her to a seat, she agreed.

* * *

Minako was truly, honest to the Dancing Lord, homesick. She missed her rooms, her friends, and faithful pets. She missed the green valley of her homeland. She even missed her beautiful mother who always nagged at her. Most of all, she missed her freedom.

Back home, it was normal to never linger behind a jalis unless for religious ceremonies. She used to laze about the big pool in her courtyard, soaking up the sun like a contented cat, or go horseback riding with friends.

But now she was locked away in the jewel studded jalis, constricted to heavy veils, and only had the foolish tarts of the little wives of the Huang to talk to. In the time since she arrived, not a single wife of the Huang, big or little, had tried to converse with her. They gave her harsh looks and avoided sitting near her like she was a plague. The big wives apparently didn’t even want to acknowledge her existence, and until they spoke to her, Minako was left with no one else but little wives and servants to talk to. She wouldn’t have minded had she still had Naru and the others from her home, but they’d already set out to return to their homeland.

It's was really very irritating. She was a social girl by all means and to be so rudely ignored stung a little. And when they did talk, they were cruel and vicious. One in particular seemed to be the ringleader.

Emerald. She wavy hair and long legs which put her a "step up" above the rest and was annoyingly fantastic at controlling the others. She seemed to have a special vindictive streak in her.

But even with the worst times there's always a silver lining—if you know where to look.

Emerald had quickly introduced herself as an upper class woman—Minako nearly snorted, but since that was too uncouth, she settled for raising a brow at the obnoxious woman. Any fool knew that the little wives were concubines with... unsavory backgrounds at times—usually of poor stature but some had outright criminal backgrounds. It was half the reason why they were called little wives. They were important enough to merit a marriage to the Huang, but not nearly good enough to actually matter.

So, she had had to sit and listen as Emerald nattered on at length about her prestige, heritage, and beauty. Somewhere in the middle, Minako began to tune her out.

Well, that was until Emerald made a rather snide comment to her.

"But then again—what's the bastard daughter of a whore to know of such prestige?" she twittered, snapping open a fan.

Minako's mouth nearly dropped open. Anger boiled inside her; all of her life Minako had done her best to get along with everyone and she hated violence, but truth be told she wanted reach out and slug the cruel woman in her pretty face.

“Bastard daughter of a whore?” she murmured, forcing her fingers to lay flat against her thighs as she sat up. “Better the daughter of whore than a daughter of whatever oafs you call parents.”

“Oafs! How dare you refer to my parents that way—don’t you know who I am?”

“I thought I heard you yammering on about something like that, but really, what else could I call anyone who could raise a vicious pig of a woman like you?”

There was a collective gasp, even Emerald looked shocked. The other little wives turned to Emerald to see what she would do.

"You-you filthy brat of-"

That's when that silver lining thing finally kicked in.

"Enough, Emerald," a voice snapped behind her. "Or I’ll toss you in the pig pen where you belong." The voice was scathing and Minako watched as Emerald began to quake.

"Ahh-ahh, yes, Lady Haruka!"

Minako peered around the shaking Emerald to see three women standing tall and strong before her—a handsome looking blonde in navy trousers and a yellow blouse, a wavy haired beauty in a green tunic and skirts, and an dark woman in a black blouse, trousers, and skirt.

"Go!" the blonde snapped—Haruka, from the sound of her voice—to the women who scattered like leaves to the wind. 

The wavy haired woman walked up to her, smiling beatifically as she sat next to her. "Are you quite alright, Lady Aphrodite? I hope the vulgarity of some of the other wives hasn’t upset you."

"I’m, uh, fine—just fine!” She felt her face burning; the wavy haired woman smile turned sweet. Eventually, the heat in her cheeks eased so she could offer a smile back. “Please, call me Minako."

"You handled Emerald rather well, Minako—she'll be sulking for a week." Haruka snickered, shoving her fringe back from her face with a smirk that made Minako’s heart skip a beat. _Handsome is the word for her,_ Minako mused. "Ah, we forgot to introduce ourselves—I'm Haruka."

"I'm Michiru," supplied the young woman next Minako as she patted her hand gently. Minako liked her instantly, even as she felt a twinge of envy to see how gracefully she moved.

"And I'm Setsuna," the last woman murmured as she lowered herself to a cushion. The beautiful looking woman looked severe until a small, gentle smile appeared on her lips. It was a smile full of secrets and kindness alike, one that drew Minako in.

"So, then, you're the Lady Minako that's got the harem all in a twist, eh?" Haruka grinned, dropping down next to her pillow. “Good job.”

Minako blinked. “Good job on stirring up trouble?”

“More like good job knocking them off their high horses,” Michiru chimed in. A few of the remaining wives gasped or squawked and fled before any more insults flew their way. “Keeps them on their toes.”

“Tea or coffee?”

Minako turned to Setsuna; a servant was waiting behind the reclining woman. She wondered when Setsuna had called the servant over. “Tea, I suppose. Assam, if possible.”

Setsuna nodded and finished ordering for the rest of them. Michiru reached out and tapped Minako’s hand. “You must try some of tea from my family sometime. You won’t regret it.”

“Is it good?”

Haruka grinned as she reached out to squeeze Michiru’s thigh. “No one can resist its flavor once they’ve tried it.” Michiru giggled and swatted at the wandering hand.

Minako paused, glancing between the three women. They could have just been trying to curry favor with her, but her gut told her to trust them. Or maybe it was her lonely heart just begging not to be alone again. Still, when Setsuna turned to her, offering her a cup of tea, Minako smiled and accepted.

* * *

"So, then, your name's Usagi, right?" asked Mamoru. Both Usagi and Mamoru sat on the top beam of the horse pen next to the stable. After getting Usagi out of the open and giving her one last check, he had set her up there and told her to stay put while he helped the others catch the loose animal. Afterward, he come back, handed her a bowl of fruits, and hopped up next to her.

Usagi swallowed a bite of her orange quick and nodded. "Yup, and you're Mamoru."

"Right. So, then, are you a maid in the palace or do you just make trips out to stables to get mowed down by untamed horses every now and then?"

She huffed and tossed an orange peel at him—he ducked and it sailed out into the courtyard to his side. "I'm a MAID, thank you very much!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down; no need to toss stuff at me..."

"Good." She took another bite of her orange.

"Besides you're wasting valuable food!"

She choked and swung wildly at his head; she missed by a mile and he laughed at her. She found herself liking his laugh.

_Okay! Slow down now—we just met this guy!_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and then stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed and shook his head at her. Still chuckling, he jumped down from the beam—she frowned when she realized she was sorry to see him go. He turned to her and reached for her. "C'mon—time to get down."

She sighed, placed the bowl to her side, and reached out for him. He picked her up, set her down, snagged the fruit bowl from the top, and then turned back to her.

"Well, I must be going, Usagi." he said. 

She frowned but nodded. "Thanks... for saving me." She turned quickly and ran back to the palace. She ran all the way to the women servant's quarters, intent on getting a nap before dinner. When she finally reached her bed, she realized something.

"Wah! I forgot to deliver the letter!"


	9. Caged Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako is rarely the most thoughtful, but a daring risk ends with her meeting someone new. Mamoru gets the first hints that Usagi is more than she seems. Hotaru misses her playmate.

Life in the harem never got easier, but having three other women to finally talk to made it more enjoyable. Minako wasn't even married yet to the Huang and she was already hated by half the harem and she was willing to bet the same for a few nobles. Not that there was many opportunities to get them to warm up to her; it was as if Diamond had completely forgotten about her. If it wasn't for Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna she didn't know how'd she could manage it.

"So, why are you all little wives in the first place?" she asked once while all four of them were having tea inside one of the compartments set aside for the three of the little wives.

Haruka glared up at the ceiling. "My family went broke and decided to marry me off to get more money."

Michiru sighed and patted Haruka's hand. "Me and Setsuna are both here for the same reasons—our families wanted the political powers attached to being the family of little wives."

Minako raised her brows and turned to Setsuna. "Is that so?"

Setsuna nodded before she sipped her tea. "Mmmhmm-I was... thirteen."

"Fourteen," provided Michiru.

"Eleven," Haruka grumbled. 

Minako's brows flew up. "Eleven?"

"Like I said—my family went bankrupt."

"Did... did anyone of you... want to get married to the Huang?"

Three pairs of eyebrows rose up. "Do you?" Haruka retorted.

"Don't mind her, Minako," Michiru soothed taking Haruka's hand in her own. Haruka responded by rubbing her thumb over Michiru's knuckles. "Haruka just doesn't like to be caged up."

Minako paused and considered it; it was probably inconsiderate of her to ask in the first place. Would Haruka appreciate an apology? She was half decided on apologizing when Michiru's voice nearly made her start as she was ripped away from her ponderings.

"Well, how about you, Minako? Do _you_ **want** to marry the Huang?"

Minako didn't have to think about the answer, but how to word it. "Well...I would be... much more... **adverse** to... marrying someone else."

Setsuna frowned at the word choice—maybe she meant amenable? Michiru bit back a giggle.

Haruka seemed to understand Minako’s real feelings and simply snorted. "Thought so."

Michiru rolled her eyes and Setsuna quietly sipped her tea while Minako stared at the bold woman sitting in front of her. A smile grew on her face until she shook her head and changed the subject. Still a thought lingered; if she didn’t want to marry the Huang, who would she marry? As a noble daughter, it was not a question of _if_ she would marry, but _when._

Minako resisted the urge to shudder as longing for home left a sudden ache beneath her breastbone. What she’d give to be home and carefree once more, to be bask in the sun like a contented housecat.

In the back of her mind, a plan began to blossom. She was careful to keep her face empty of her plotting, but in the safety of her head she laughed. Perhaps she couldn’t go home, but who could stop her from soaking in the sun?

* * *

Hotaru swung her legs back and forth as she waited for her mother to serve her lunch. She watched as her mother bustled around the kitchen, trying to cook the stew. Scurrying to find ingredients, cut them up or stir them into the pot, Rei was quickly running herself ragged. About the sixth time she heard her mother not so subtly curse Hotaru knew that they were going to Auntie Makoto's grill to eat.

Hotaru grinned as she slurped her aunt's stew and dipped the thick bread in the food. Unlike the disaster her mother had tried to whip up, Auntie Makoto never made a bad stew. Next to her, her mother and her Auntie Makoto talked to each other. She didn't pay them much mind.

After checking to make sure no one would over hear them besides Hotaru, Makoto asked Rei a question. "So... do you know why Kunzite picked Usagi to go to the palace?"

"He didn't tell me—but I got a sinking supposition she figured out what we were doing. And like an idiot, she blurted out to him. Jadeite only gave me the gist of it." She shook her head just think about it. "She's lucky he just didn't have Jadeite kill her then..."

"So, now she's up there, with the others?"

“Ami’s looking after her.”

Makoto sighed in relief. “That’s good—Ami will keep her out of too much trouble.”

Rei snorted. “Usagi? The girl who blundered into a spy position because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut?”

They both paused, amusement changing to slowly dawning horror. Makoto’s eyes were wide as she bit her lip. “Maybe we should go check on her? I don’t have much time, but maybe we could get Nephrite to sneak us in for a day.”

Hotaru looked up at them, eyes hopeful. “We’re going to see Usagi?”

Rei drummed her fingers against the counter. “I don’t know. They definitely don’t need the distraction.”

Makoto frowned. “Maybe you’re right.”

With a sigh, Hotaru tuned them out again, and nearly fell asleep in the remains of her stew from boredom. She wished Usagi was there—it was dull with only her parents to play with her.

* * *

Kunzite sighed and rubbed the side of his neck as he walked down the corridor. He had fallen asleep at his desk; funny that he slept better on that desk than in his own bed. Anything seemed better nowadays than returning to his empty home. Once upon a time, it had been the stage to many a grand party and celebration. Ever since the death of his parents and the banishment of his cousin, the house had fallen quiet and eerie, even for him.

 _One day,_ he promised himself, _after Endymion is safely on the throne, it’ll be home to happiness once more._ Until then, he would probably keep sleeping in his office. Unfortunately, he had managed to terrify the maid who had come in to find him half sprawled on the desk and thought he had been murdered. After talking and assuring her that he was quite alive, he decided to wander a bit in the palace, and maybe head to one of the gardens or courtyards. Perhaps some fresh air would wake him up. Glass of wine in hand, he wandered until he walked into the first courtyard he could find.

He blinked as sunlight blared down into his face as he reached a familiar courtyard. He looked about—he had been here a week before, hiding from the celebration to welcome the Lady Aphrodite Minako. It was a large space with a big, shallow wading pool in the middle. In the corner next to a jalis doorway was a winding vine so thick in the trunk it looked like a tree, climbing up the walls, heavy with flowers. It was picturesque, but tucked away from the rest of the palace. Ideal for hiding from the rest of the world for awhile.

His mouth fell open—it seemed someone had the same idea as him. Someone had dragged a large, plush fainting couch into the court yard next to the tree with a matching chair across from it. Laying on the couch, a young woman stretched out, sipping her wine and nibbling at sticky figs. Kunzite stood dumbfounded—court women _never_ went without veils in public. This young woman lazed about happily with her veils thrown back.

He shut his jaw and shook his head. Could this be the infamous, free spirited Lady Aphrodite Minako? Well, if she was, then as a prospective bride for the Huang she had to be suicidal or a fool—the nobles already dislike her when wore those sheer veils, what would they do when she wore none at all? The Huang would surely never put up with the embarrassment of a wife who wouldn’t followed the court traditions. This girl was asking to get assassinated for simple court intrigue—well, her background was enough to ensure that, but still-! Was she trying to ask for trouble?

Before he could turn around and leave, she opened one cornflower blue eye and caught him in her sight. She blinked and sat up.

It struck now he couldn't leave unless she lied back down and ignored him in dismissal. Otherwise _he’d_ be rude for not offering some sort of greeting, even if she was lying around, sans veils, in someplace she shouldn’t even be in. _I **hate** court manners..._ It was a blatant lie—he liked a good challenge, nearly as much as a good game of Zoisite's chess. All the same, the whole situation felt ludicrous.

 _If I wasn't so bloody good at this, I would go mad,_ he thought, grouchily.

She stood up and grabbed her wine glass before sauntering over to him, her only true conscious thought repeating like a mantra: _It's him! It's him, it's him, it's him-!_ She grinned as stepped up in front of him.

Schooling his face into polite friendliness, he nodded to her. _Best go the blunt approach._ That to amuse the more free-spirited nobles; she seemed the type to appreciate it too. "Enjoying the sun, milady?”

"Quite. The weather's as pleasurable as the company is, I'm sure."

 _Either she’s a fast study, or a flirt._ He kept his smile polite; he’d enjoy either option for the moment. "Ahh, on that, milady, we find ourselves in agreement." He raised his glass as if toasting her and took a swift drink of the wine, emptying it. She noticed it and grinned.

"Would milord like to join and refill his goblet?"

He bowed his head in thanks. "Of course, milady."

She grinned back at him before waltzing back over to her couch and gestured to the chair. He shrugged mentally, walked to the chair, and sat.

"Wine, milord?" she offered, tilting the bottle towards him.

He smiled and took it and filled up his glass before taking a sip. Savoring the taste, he carefully placed the bottle back on the ground next to her couch. “An excellent vintage, milady. One of the Aino Green Valley brands?”

She beamed. “How’d you guess?”

He saluted her with his glass, letting himself have a little grin as he did so. “I come from a family of wine lovers. I think a have a few Aino bottles stashed somewhere at home. Not,” he added, nodding to the bottle, “from a good a year as that one, but the quality is always present.”

Minako had to resist the urge to clap in excitement—he was handsome, friendly, _and_ he appreciated her homeland’s best wine. When she'd seen him walk into the courtyard, she'd only been thinking of satisfying her curiosity over who he was, but he was proving to be far better than any of her expectations. _Already I’m off to a better start with this man than my own fiancé._ She ignored her thoughts and settled back on her couch. “You have excellent tastes.”

“I should hope so. My parents would have never let me live it down if I didn’t it.”

She giggled. “I can understand that.”

He paused as he looked at her; what was this charming slip of girl doing here under the thumb of Diamond when was so obviously meant for being around other gregarious people, running about and laughing for all life’s worth? What a crime to lock such a friendly face behind the jalis bars, where no one would appreciate her. Poor girl; did she even know what sort of place she’d landed herself in?

"May I beg a question of the lady?" he blurted. _What the hell did you just do that for!_ a sharp voice snapped in his mind that sounded oddly like his scolding mother. _My own stupid mouth is running away from me._

She lifted her brows and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course."

"May I be so bold-" _damn it, I'm already too bold. What has gotten into me?_ "as to ask why have you thrown back your veils and walked away from your rooms?"

She laughed, actually tossed back her hand and let out a big belly laugh that had nearly made him start in surprise. To see such a delicate woman with such booming laughter was half bizarre and totally unsuspected—unsuspected but not unappreciated. He had to resist the urge to smile a little himself. "Ha, milord, I guessed you were blunt, but not nearly as much as this!" When she finally composed herself, but still giggling sporadically, she shook her head. "I just wanted a little sun and fresh air.” She paused as she glanced back to her room with a sigh. “I’m just a little old bird who wanted to stretch her wings for a bit.”

Kunzite stared at the lady for a moment, struck by her words. _This girl has a death wish._ In the palace of the Huang, no one just blundered around, doing what they wanted. Not if they wanted to live a long life. He knew that by the time that she was married there would already be betting pools on how long she would survive.

The thought left his heart feeling empty. Rather than brood over over the feeling, he stood up and began to walk away. He stopped and stared back at the lady—she faced the pool, hunched with her arms resting on her legs. "Milady?" She blinked and looked his way. "A bird may still use its beak to destroy the lock holding it there." He touched his fingers to his temples in salute. "By your leave, milady."

"Yes, yes..." she murmured with a perplexed look on her face. Kunzite nodded and turned to leave. "Milord!" He turned back and looked at her. She smiled half sorrowful. "Milord, it's rude to leave without least leaving your name."

He blinked, half shocked he'd forgotten to mention it. "Kunzite of the Kou House, milady."

"And I suppose you know me as Aphrodite Minako the Third of the Aino Line."

"Aye, milady." He turned to leave again and walked away from the blonde beauty, nearly missing the words carried on the wind.

"...thank you... Kunzite."

He forced himself not to look back.

* * *

Usagi swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the highest plank of wood of the stable's fence. She had finally gotten a chance to deliver Ami’s message to the stableman; after trying to tease some tidbit on what his feelings might be for Ami—romance was so wonderful! Ami needed to loosen up in her opinion anyway—she walked out of the stables to find Mamoru. He was putting a horse through its paces when he spotted her; they waved to each other, and when he was done, he came over to talk. Sitting next to her, Mamoru bit deep into his apple while she had already polished hers off and tossed the core into the corral behind them.

"So, what do you do anyway, Mamoru?" she asked as she watched him finish his apple.

"I'm a horse trader," he answered. "I've been on horses since before I could walk."

"No! Really?"

He laughed and nodded. "My father liked to carry me as he rode on his own horse. I could ride a pony before I could walk straight. I'm told I made quite the sight, falling down all the time and then pulling myself up onto this fat little pony."

Usagi laughed hardily, holding her stomach. "I can picture it! You on chubby little legs on this chubby little pony!"

He grinned at her. "Well, I'm glad I provide such amusement to you."

She stopped and grinned up at him before straightening and looking up to the sky. It was rapidly turning dark and stars were appearing in the sky. He smiled slightly and turned his own gaze to the heavens. They sat in companionable silence staring up at the sky.

"So, Usagi," She started slightly in surprise at his voice. "Where are you from?"

She stopped and smiled softly as her eyes turned misty. Before he could ask what the look was about, she grinned and jumped down. “That’s a secret,” she impishly told him before she ran ahead a bit. She turned back to wave before running back inside the palace. 

Mamoru stared after her, one hand raised, forgotten in the air. Then he grinned and chuckled. "Silly thing wants to keep herself a mystery, eh? Well, I always liked a challenge..."


	10. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Mamoru's budding relationship is discovered, but Mamoru is especially displeased when he's told Usagi's secret. Elsewhere, Minako finds herself in deep trouble with a moment of badly timed rebellion.

_"So..._ anything new with you?"

Ami nearly jumped out of her skin when Zoisite's voice slipped out of the shadows of the niche besides her. There, in the recess, he leaned against the wall and grinned at her, all too pleased with himself. She placed a hand over her racing heart, and then shook her head. "You're either going to give me grey hairs or a heart attack..."

"And you gotta learn not to be so jumpy. You could draw anybody's attention when you jump like that."

Ami grumbled to herself mentally but didn't comment as she went back to rubbing down the shelf. _Doesn’t he have better things to do than try to scare me out of my wits all the time?_

"Well, anything new?"

Not bothering to stop her scrubbing she reached into her shirt and withdrew a thick looking envelope. "Urawa sent this to me."

"Ahh, so how is our stable master these days? Gotten any better at kissing, Ami?"

Her eyes narrowed, and before she could stop herself, her thoughts slipped out. "Well, at least he's _good_ at kissing!" she snapped. "You… you kiss like a horse."

There was an instant silence before he talked again. "Ah, Ami, and here I thought you didn't want to talk about the time _you_ jumped _me."_

"I-I did nothing of the sort!" she spluttered. "You were the one—I was trying to get you to leave me alone for once.”

"Oh, Ami dear, that didn't even make sense. You keep working on those excuses, maybe they'll be more believable with some practice," he chuckled and slid away from the niche and hopped on the window ledge across from them. “I’ll check in with you another time. Until then, I suggest getting a better lip balm—with lips that chapped, even a horse wouldn’t kiss you.” With that, he casually swung his legs out the window and dropped the short distance to the ground.

Ami spluttered and nearly growled as he disappeared. Was she ever going to give him comeuppance at this rate? She was going to have to think of something.

* * *

Usagi sat in one of the gardens, during her lunch break, staring at the locket in her hands as she hummed along to its tune. As she sat by the fountain surrounded by flowers, she simply relaxed there looking at the locket.

_"So, Usagi," She started slightly in surprise at his voice. "Where are you from?"_

Pressing it close to her heart, she sighed. She looked back to the fountain and sighed. "Mother? What would you say if you saw me like this now?"

"Well, I heard you make a fine maid, so I don't suppose she'll be too upset with you."

Usagi blinked and whipped around. To her delight, she found Nephrite standing on the path in front of her. But he wasn’t alone; at his side, Makoto stood, grinning back at her. "Mako! Nephrite!" she laughed and hugged Makoto. "I haven't seen you in weeks!"

Makoto laughed and squeezed back while Nephrite chuckled. "It's only been two weeks, Usagi."

She waved her hand in a flippant matter. "Never mind, what are you doing here?"

Makoto stepped back, still beaming. “Rei and I had been wondering how you were doing—don’t tell her, but I asked Nephrite to smuggle me in for a bit.” She winked at her friend. “Rei thinks I’m being a worrywart.”

“Well, I’m still glad to see you,” Usagi cheered, reaching out to squeeze Makoto’s hands again before she turned to Nephrite. “But what are you doing here, Nephrite, and how did you sneak Makoto in?”

He grinned down at her. "Me? I'm a royal astrologer. No one really looks twice if I say my fiancée’s just spending time with me."

"Royal astrologer? Really?" Usagi gasped excitedly.

Makoto smiled at her enthusiasm and patted her shoulder. "Yes, but don't go around telling a lot of people."

"Why?" she asked, but then slapped her forehead. "Right, maids probably shouldn’t be chitchatting with royal astrologers for no reason..."

"That, and I'd have a bunch of people asking me to doing a reading for them," he grinned. "But, since you’re a friend, I'll do a horoscope for you."

She cheered joyfully, earning laughter from the both of them.

"Alright, when were you born?" Nephrite asked.

"I was born sixteen years ago."

"Alright, what day and month were you born?"

"June 30th."

“I’ll remember to bake you something for your birthday,” Makoto interrupted.

Usagi’s eyes sparkled with glee. “Like sweets? Chocolates, maybe?”

“Anything you want,” Makoto answered. Usagi cheered again.

Nephrite grinned. "Alright then." He closed his eyes and straightened leaning back a bit and a mystical air seem to flow over him as he hummed a bit; Makoto covertly rolled her eyes, but Usagi leaned forward, intrigued. "You are... loyal, shy at times, but not unfriendly... and you prefer your day dreams to reality..."

“Another wonderful performance, dear,” Makoto murmured, patting his arm. He sighed, mock exasperated.

Usagi laughed. "But he was dead on!"

He smirked at his fiancée, who rolled her eyes."THAT was nothing. If I had my star charts and telescope, then I could really show you something." he chuckled, amused. "So what are you doing here, Usagi?"

"Lunch break! But... well, really nothing at all," she sighed, then brightened. "Hey, would you like to come with me and met my friend?"

"'Friend?'" he repeated, glancing to Makoto. 

She beamed, glad to know that Usagi was getting on just fine. "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours. Let's go see this friend."

Usagi laughed, grabbed Makoto’s hand, and pulled her along, Nephrite following as they left the garden and headed along through the corridor. 

Nephrite raised a brow and chuckled at her excited face."Eager for us to meet your friend or just anxious to see them?"

"Both!" she laughed; they couldn't help but laugh too.

"Ah, alright, so who is this friend of yours?" he asked.

"Oh, he's really nice-"

"Oh, a man.” Makoto cut in, sending her fiancé a playful look. He grinned back. “Continue."

"Yes, _a man."_ She repeated, rolling her eyes good naturedly. "He's nice and funny and brave and—I'm sure you'll like him!"

Nephrite raised a brow. "Brave too, eh?"

"He saved me!"

Makoto and Nephrite stopped dead in their tracks causing her to jerk to a stop. 

She turned and pouted at them. "What?"

"He SAVED you?" he repeated.

Makoto frowned, worry creeping into her face. “Saved you from what, Usagi?”

"Oh, it was an accident—I was heading to the stables and this horse got loose and charged in my direction. But he pushed me out of the way!" she gushed. The couple shared a look. "He's a bit of a jerk, but he IS really nice! C’mon, I can’t wait for you to meet him."

Shifting nervously, Makoto decided that she wasn’t going to be the one telling that little story to Rei—the woman would probably give Usagi a good earful about looking where she was going and general safety. She managed a smile. “I’m just glad you’re safe, Usa, and that there was someone there to help.”

Nephrite's expression softened. "Me too. Pushed you out of the way of a charging horse, huh? _Nice_ is the least that can be said of that. So, shall we continue? I must meet this man."

Usagi's face light up and went back to leading them. They quickly left the twisting hallways and corridors to find themselves outside across from the stables.

Usagi pulled him along heading to a large corral. Around the corral, men and women alike gathered about, shouting and cheering as a man rode a bucking horse. Usagi gasped, dropped her hand, and ran to the corral. "What's going on?" she shouted over the ruckus to one of the people while Nephrite and Makoto padded over.

"Mamoru's breaking the horse!" the woman shouted back.

"Why?"

"It's still wild—you gotta break it first before you can sell it."

Usagi gaped. "Isn't there a better way to do it?"

"That horse is the stubbornest creature that ever came to the palace, equine or human!" the woman laughed, already turning her attention back to the show before her. "Mamoru's just gotta go about it the hard way."

Nephrite ignored the others and watched the man on the horse as Makoto sidled up to her friend and tossed her arm around Usagi’s shoulders. This wasn’t the first time that he’d seen someone try to ride a wild horse, but he was curious all the same about why Usagi looked so concerned. Was it a concern she showed all the hostlers, or was this her friend of she whom was so found? He couldn't quite catch the man's face as the stallion kicked up dust and the man’s headdress hid his face.

The horse gave a magnificent jump and the man went flying. Before anyone could stop her, Usagi had hopped the fence—no easy feat in itself, but she was determined and would not be stopped by some paltry barrier like a fence that was as tall as she was—and had rushed to the man's side. With a yell, nearly every spectator clambered over the fence, lassoing and subduing the horse and racing towards the man and Usagi's side.

Nephrite had remained rooted to where he was—he had had the knowledge hammered into him as a child to not jump in a corral with a bucking horse. For one thing, he would only get in the way—Nephrite could ride a horse frontward, backward, and sideways but even he shied from a wild horse. He simply knew better than that. Still, he had to reach out and catch Makoto by her waist to keep her from jumping in too, even if she was well aware of the danger.

That didn't keep them from worrying about their friend. They waited until he saw her pulling the man up before exhaling the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in and let go of his fiancée. He heard Usagi scolding the man and saw the man stagger a bit.

Makoto wrenched herself from his side. “Usagi, what the _hell_ did you think you were doing!”

Usagi blinked up at them before blushing. With a shrug, she helped the man wobble over to the fence. "Sorry, Mako, but I had to get this idiot out there.” She answered before rounding back on the man. “Speaking of, what were you thinking riding that horse? You nearly broke your neck."

The man took a deep swig from a waterskin before talking back. "My job," he huffed drily. "What were _you_ think jumping in here with that horse loose? You could have had a lot worse than a broken neck if that horse trampled you."

Makoto sighed and clapped her hand to her forehead, knowing Usagi wasn’t going to be paying her any mind soon. 

Usagi indeed didn’t notice and kept glaring at her friend. "Well, are you at least all right?"

He gave her a two finger salute. "Right as rain, Usako."

Nephrite raised his brows at the affectionate pet name while Makoto shifted, face betraying her interest.

"Don't call me that!"

"Usako," sang the man.

"Ahh! Fine, _Mamo-chan!"_

Nephrite's mouth fair fell open with that while Makoto giggled, covering her mouth to cover her amusement. A couple loud guffaws came from the men around them.

The man grinned and patted her head. "Alright, I'm Mamo-chan, and you're Usako."

"You. Are. IMPOSSIBLE!" she shouted at him. He grinned and turned to Nephrite and Makoto. They all stiffened as they recognized each other, Makoto had to press her hand back to her mouth to silence a gasp.

Usagi raised a brow. "Do you all know each other?"

Mamoru recovered nicely. "He's the chief astrologer of the Huang. Who _doesn't_ know of him? And she happens to have one of the best grills in the entire city."

Usagi rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Bah. And here I wanted to surprise you guys, but you all know each other already."

Mamoru grinned at her. "Oh, but Usako, it _is_ a surprise."

"I must admit I hadn't suspected you to befriend Mamoru, Usagi," Nephrite chuckled, surprising Makoto. "By the way, when does your lunch break end?"

Usagi scrunched her face up in thought, and then yelped. "Oh no!" she gasped. She groaned before turning to Makoto. “I’m sorry, but I gotta run.”

Makoto and Nephrite shared a look before Makoto walked over to her friend. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I’ll come along with you. I do have an aunt who works here, remember? I’d like to see her again.”

Usagi brightened. “I could introduce you to Ami! Come on, let’s get going.”

Nephrite bit his lip to keep from laughing as Makoto shot him an amused look. Mamoru chuckled as both women left at a trot. “Poor Usako, wait til she finds out that Ami and Makoto already know each other.”

Merriment fading from his face, Nephrite turned to Mamoru. "We need to talk."

Mamoru sobered as well. He nodded and then jerked his head towards the stables. “If you’ll follow me.”

Quietly, both men turned and walked towards stable doors. Waving nonchalantly at some people who called out to him, Mamoru kept his pace brisk until he came to a stall. Grabbing a pitchfork, he stabbed it into a pile of hay.

"So... how did you two meet?" asked Nephrite breaking the silence as he leaned against the side of the stall. "Is it true then you saved her from a horse?"

Mamoru shrugged, pitching the hay in. "She was just standing there—I couldn't just let her get killed."

"Mamoru?"

"Yes."

_"Usako?"_

He laughed. "It's just a silly pet name! Didn’t you guys say I should try having some fun once in awhile?" he asked as he leaned against the pitch fork. Nephrite closed his eyes and fought back a sigh. "So, how do you and Makoto know Usagi?"

"Mamoru... she's one of our spies."

Silence reigned as Mamoru's eyes widened. He looked so shocked that it made Nephrite feel queasy for him. "Oh." Quickly, he turned and began to pitch hay at a feverish pace into other stalls—stalls that didn't even _house_ horses currently. "...I want her removed."

"Why? She's pretty useful," Nephrite commented through half hooded eyes.

"She's too young for this!"

"She's sixteen—she's old enough to do what she wants," he pointed out and then smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

"Get. Her. Out. Of. Here. _Now,"_ he growled. 

Nephrite's eyes widened. "Oh. You **REALLY** like her." He stood in dumbfounded silence as Mamoru said nothing to deny it. "...I won't let Kunzite remove her."

Mamoru turned to him so fast that the pitch fork nearly nicked his nose as he swung about. "Nephrite-"

"She _is_ useful. Zoisite told me Ami’s got her running messages lately," Nephrite murmured. "Besides, she knows too much already. We'd have to kill her, you know that."

Mamoru grumbled and went back to work.

Nephrite smiled reassuringly. "She is useful, but not in any real danger at the moment—the moment she is though, we'll have her carted out of her so fast, the wind will have to race to catch up with her."

"See to it then," Mamoru huffed.

Nephrite's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Don't worry, I won't tell Zoisite."

"You are nearly as bad as him with your teasing."

"Oh, surely I'm twice as bad at times."

* * *

_“I’m just a little old bird who wanted to stretch her wings for a bit.”_

She drummed her fingers against the glass of her goblet. The wine inside churned with the motion, but she paid it no mind.

_"A bird may still use its beak to destroy the lock holding it there."_

But did that mean she was safe to try to fly? Did she even have strength to try?

Minako sat upon her cushions, veils tossed to the side. She glared at the jalis, the cage that was holding her there with its simple boundaries. She looked out into the courtyard, right outside, right where it had happened. Where she had met _him._

 _This is really stupid. This could end so badly,_ the sensible part of Minako’s mind told her. It sounded enough like her mother that she was willing to ignore it.

_"A bird may still use its beak to destroy the lock holding it there."_

Finally, a tension that had been building in Minako since as long as she could remember snapped. Before, she hated being told no or to be sensible. To constantly put other’s benefit before her own happiness. To be quiet, be a good girl, be invisible, don’t be a problem.

She’d always felt sick trying to obey and submit, but something bold and reckless stirred in her stomach, fluttering like wings until she wanted to scream.

She wanted _out._

She stood up and stalked to the jalis doors. She gripped the door knobs and swung the doors open.

For one pure, blissful moment everything seemed to ring truer. The sky was bluer, the air was fresher, and everything just seemed _better_. She smiled and sucked in a deep breath. She grinned and looked across the courtyard.

And then, for the first time in her life, Aphrodite Minako the Third of the Aino Line swore.

_"Shit."_

Across from her, in the courtyard, stood a rather shocked look of nobles.

In the front stood the Huang Diamond himself, glowering at her.


	11. Healing Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako's landed herself in hot water, but luckily for her, she has friends to help her out.

Rei grumbled and burrowed deeper into her cocoon of blankets, which she had stolen from her oblivious sleeping husband. She sighed and tried to fall back to sleep. She remained quiet and still until a tingling feeling made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She patiently ignored it; whatever it was, it could wait until a decent hour to pester her.

The feeling increased.

She went back to ignoring it.

She entirely missed the quiet _"Momma?"_

_"Momma?"_

Hotaru bit her lip and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Momma?"

That woke her up. 

"WHAT?" she yelped. 

Jadeite jumped up and looked around. Rei put a hand to her racing heart and both of them noticed Hotaru, standing there with a trembling bottom lip and wide eyes. "Hotaru, what are you doing up so late?"

"...I dunno." 

Typical frightened kid answer. Rei bit back a sigh. "Are you alright?"

"...I dunno."

"Are you hurt?" Jadeite asked as he walked over to his wife’s side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Nuh uh."

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Rei. 

Hotaru stood still for a minute. "...I...dunno." she finished, a whine creeping into her voice. 

Jadeite rubbed his eyes, mourning his peaceful if chilly sleep, before reaching down. He picked up his daughter and sat her on his knee. "Then what did happen?"

"...I did have a dream... but I dunno if it's bad or not."

"Was it scary?" he tried.

"Yes."

"Well, what happened in it?"

"I dreamed..." she began, pausing to lick her lips."I dreamed that I saw... fire burning the city... but I wasn't afraid of _that."_

"Well, what _were_ you afraid of?" asked Jadeite.

She screwed up her face. "The stars... they were hidden by smoke... and then I saw a crystal fall and shatter and then...a cross..."

"A cross?" echoed Rei, prompting her daughter to continue.

"It was not burning, I _think..._ but it was falling..." She wriggled her fingers as she lowered her hands, like she was trying to pantomime ash falling. When she saw their closed faces, she frowned. “I couldn’t figure out what was going on.”

“Sounds like a heck of a dream,” Jadeite admitted as he watched as his wife bit her lip in thought. He patted his daughter's back and stood up. "C'mon, little one, let's go back to bed. We’ll line up your dolls so they’ll keep the bad dreams away."

Hotaru sighed contently and burrowed her face into her father's chest as Rei still sat in bed, thinking. After they left, she stood and began to dig through a chest until she dragged out a worn book. Silently, she began to flip through the pages.

* * *

Michiru frowned as she hummed thoughtfully. Beside her, Haruka was drumming her fingers in a not so patient manner—she reached over and rubbed her lover’s hand until Haruka stopped her fidgeting. Setsuna glanced up from her delicate scroll and caught her eye. Without a word, Michiru understood the silent worry in her friend’s eyes and tried to smile for her. Her fellow wife nodded and returned to the ancient scroll which spoke of forgotten people that once traveled their lands.

Maintaining the peace for the moment, Michiru glanced back towards the doorway. It remained annoyingly empty. She had sent a servant to go to Minako's apartments fifteen minutes ago to ask her to join them for tea again. Ten minutes ago, the same servant came back and said that the Lady neither answered the door nor made any sign to hearing them, but the servant had been too afraid to poke their head inside. Several maids had already said that the Lady was definitely in that room—she had been barred from leaving it after all, as the rumors said. The rumors of an encounter of Minako, some nobles, and the Huang himself were running like wildfire already, even if supposedly happened just the day before. Haruka, who cared little for the small wives' gossip mill, had been all for busting down Minako's door and discovering the truth. Michiru had managed to convince her to give Minako a few more minutes.

Those minutes passed achingly slow. “Can we go find her now?” Haruka finally blurted.

Setsuna glanced between them.

Michiru frowned. “Surely courtesy had been met by now.”

“Then let’s go,” Haruka demanded. Michiru rose, but they both waited until Setsuna had carefully rolled up and set aside her scroll before they left.

Stalking down the halls, Michiru hooked her arm into the crook of Haruka’s elbow. Haruka reached up to give her hand a squeeze as they spotted Minako’s door.

Michiru stopped at the doors leading to Minako's apartments and turned to look at her two friend's faces; they were both stony and determined. They nodded to her and she returned with her own nod. Haruka released her arm, then turned back to the door and knocked loud enough to be heard inside.

She waited a few minutes and knocked again. She waited a few more minutes and knocked again and called out. "Minako! It's Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna! Can we come in?"

For one long, quiet moment, the three of them stood there peering at the door, willing it to open. Then a quiet, subdued voice filtered out in a near whisper. "Come in."

Before the two could say a word, Michiru dashed in. She recognized that tone of voice—it was a heart broken, tear laden sob voice that people got after trying not to cry, making their voice crack. Setsuna and Haruka swept in after her—whatever got Michiru run like a fire got lit under her made they worry too.

They looked around the main room of the apartment—it was well furnished and bright. The jalis opened to a courtyard, but it was locked tight from the outside. They poked around for a bit, looking for her.  
"Minako!" Haruka called, "Where the hell are you?"

Setsuna turned to a door they hadn't noticed before—it was half hidden by a tapestry. "Here," she answered and tugged the door open.

They three of them found themselves standing in a bathing room—there was a large tub filled with scented water, decorated with ornate designs of flowers in the basin. Candles would glow from every nook and cranny of the room when lit. It was a beautiful, elegant place, which made Minako stand out all the more from where she sat beside the pool, her back toward them.

What stood out most were the seven long, viciously red cuts burned on her back.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Kunzite fell asleep at his desk again. Once again, a maid entered his room—well, actually burst into was the better term for it—and found him sleeping quite contentedly, sprawled across his desk.

But there were differences from last time—the maid hadn't burst into frantic tears. In fact, the maid barely batted an eyed as she shut the door behind her. It wasn’t the first time Ami had founds someone asleep at their desk. Instead, she ran over and rapped her knuckles on his desk. Starting, he jerked up and frowned, bleary eyed. He perked up curiously as when he realized it was the ever calm—well, when she wasn't with Zoisite—Ami startling him awake.

"Milord!" she gasped. "I've been,” she lost a word to her panting, “to tell you!"

"Breathe, girl!" he grumbled and handed her a shot glass full of water—it was the only thing he had on him at the time. He kept his manner gruff in case anyone poked their head through the door. It would look suspicious to see such a powerful lord worrying his head over some little maid. Ami knew and that's why, he thought, they got along so well—they both knew their limitations and both knew what would happen if they stepped out of those limitations.

Ami nodded and guzzled the shot glass down. "I've been sent to tell you-" she still gasped so he got some more water and handed her back the glass. "The Ladies Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna-" He frowned. They knew better then to send such an obvious messenger if they were given him information. "They sent me to tell you-"

"Damn it, Ami, out with it," he murmured, already on his feet.

She shook her head and began again. "They sent me to tell you that you're needed in Lady's Aphrodite Minako's apartments."

His blood ran cold.

_“I’m just a little old bird who wanted to stretch her wings for a bit.”_

_Oh hell, please tell me that woman didn't do anything idiotic!_ It didn't even strike him as odd that he was so worried about a Lady that he had met only three days before. "And... why am I summoned there? Hasn't someone sent to the Huang-"

"Sir," she stopped him. "I believe the reason she's asked for you has to do with the Huang."

He stiffened. He did _not_ like to be out of the loop. "How so?"

"Sir...I-" she stopped and checked to make sure the doors were shut. 

_Uh oh,_ he thought, _that's not a good sign..._

"I didn't have time to report to you, but I thought with the way the rumors have been spreading that you might have heard of it—and then I thought that they would at least wait a few days before they punished her…"

_Punish her?_ His heart nearly stopped. "Out with it, Ami!" he hissed.

Ami took a deep breath. "Lady Minako walked straight out of her apartments into the open with none of her veils on."

The breath went out of his lungs like someone had punched him. He needed to take a few breaths before he could manage a word. "...and then what happened?"

"Sir... she walked straight out into a courtyard when the Huang himself and several nobles walked through it," she finished. It was good he was sitting, because he suddenly felt the strength leave his legs. He would have fallen had he been standing. "The punishment, sir, was seven lashes... one for each nobles that saw her without a veil."

"But... that's... damn it, even Diamond must know better than to insult an entire foreign country by whipping their princess— _his own damn candidate for a bride!"_

Ami jumped at his volume—she had never seen the calm and collected Kunzite of the Kou House become so upset. "...I believe, sir, that..." she trailed off. He turned his narrow gaze on her. "...sir, it's only a hunch-"

"And your hunches are nearly always right."

She would have been pleased with his faith had the circumstances been different. "That this might have been a show of dominance."

Kunzite stared at her a moment. "...dominance?"

"Sir... everyone knows what he thinks of the Aino Line-"

He put his head into his hands. "He thinks they're whores."

"-And what he thinks of her country-"

"He hates them too."

"-And this could be a show of dominance to try and cow her people into submission."

"...Ami," he started, looking up at her. "Why do you always sound so right?" he muttered and heading towards the door. Ami squeaked and followed. "We’re going to the Lady Minako's chambers right? Fetch Usagi as well, we’ll probably need another pair of hands."

"Y-yes, sir!"

The walk to the servants’ quarters wasn’t terribly far, but Ami had to pick up her skirts and run to fetch Usagi. They arrived in time to see Haruka and Setsuna jump up when he entered. He nodded to them as he briskly walked into the rooms.

"Where-?" he started. They turned to look to the other room; Michiru bent next to the huddled form of Minako. He walked over to her and bent down, but stopped and peered at her back. Ami’s information was correct—seven red marks crossed her back. He raised his hackles and leaned down to look at her face. “Lady Minako?”

After a long minute, she turned to look at him. It was striking to look at her now—her flamboyant, carefree, _careless_ attitude was gone, striped away. She gazed up him with a confused, transfixed stare.

"Damn it, milady..." he grumbled, mouth twisting into some sad farce of a smile as he took her face in his hands."I said the break the lock, not beat the bars with your body."

Minako stared up at him a minute before bursting into tears.

It didn't take as much coaxing to get Minako out of her bathing room and onto a couch as Kunzite thought it would. She had been entirely absorbed in her tears to care as he lifted her up and placed her on the couch. He had quickly barked out orders—Ami ran to fetch a needle and thread while Usagi had raced to get hot water and towels from the other room.

As soon as Ami had returned she found Usagi and Haruka patting Minako's back with wet towels, washing her back clean of blood. She excused herself to them and bent to stitch up the Lady's back. 

Minako had stopped crying and clutched her arms to her chest the entire time, trying her damnedest not to cry. Usagi rubbed one arm while Michiru gently took Minako’s hair and braided it out of the way.

"I-" Minako began. "I'm sorry tha-that I-I tr-tr-troubled you all!" She tried to make it a joke with a laugh, but the choked, pitiful noise she made was far from cheerful.

Kunzite cupped her cheek with one hand and wiped away her tears with the other. "Hush—don't get upset," he murmured.

"Don't worry, milady, Ami will have you all fixed up in no time," Usagi piped. Ami leaned back and snipped the last string.

Minako’s façade failed for a moment; she pressed her hand to her face to hide the tears stinging her eyes. "I-I doubt tha-that an-anything can be fixed now!"

Usagi stared at her for a moment and then wrapped her arms around her. Minako stopped and froze. "Nothing," she started, "can be that bad. As long as you're alive, you can do _anything."_

The five others watched as Minako’s breath hitched; tears rolled down her cheeks and reached out to clutch the young blonde maid who quickly and gently returned the embrace. "Th-thank y-you..."

The tense, stifling air seemed to thaw as the maid quietly patted her shoulder. Kunzite looked at the weeping blonde—was this just pain and fear from her punishment being released, or was there a deeper sorrow and frustration finally coming to the surface? He wasn’t even sure he had the right to comfort her; he looked down at his hands and frowned.

All seven of them jumped and whirled as a knock boomed out. Ami sat for a minute, reached out and grabbed Kunzite's hand and dragged to the jalis door to the courtyard; taking out a set of lock picks, she reached through the bars and unlocked the doors in a heartbeat. Haruka and Setsuna grabbed the jalis doors and pulled them shut as the other two fled—hopefully no one would test to make sure Minako was staying put until someone could get a key to lock it again—as Michiru tossed a rug around Minako's shoulders while Usagi raced to the door.

Usagi grabbed the door, yanked it open, and slipped out in front of it. She gazed upward at the shocked visitor's face and put on her sweetest smile. "Hello; how can I help you, sir?"

The man gaped at her. He was tall, with white hair to his shoulders and violet eyes. She rarely seen anyone looked so stunned as he kept standing there in dead silence. "You have no... idea of who... I am?"

Her smile gave a very visible twitch. She _hated_ it when people talked her like she was stupid. "Excuse me, sir," she ground out, "but the lady Aphrodite Minako does not want any visitors at the moment-"

He smirked. "That's fine—I'll just talk to you until she IS able to talk again."

_Oh, I don’t think so, buster. Her brows knit together._ "I’m **very sorry,** sir,” she spat. "But the lady Minako isn't seeing _anyone. ...sir."_

His grin twitched upwards. He bent down to her and caught hold of one of the twin pigtails, tugging on it. "And I said I'll talk with _you_ until then."

She dropped all pretenses entirely and set her fists on her hips. "NOW LOOK—I might just be a maid, but I have my rights. I'm a busy girl, too—right now I'm telling you that the lady is too busy-"

Behind her, the doors swung open and she heard three separate gasps of shock. She turned to look back at the closest—Haruka gaped up at the man. "Your—your majesty!"

Usagi froze as her blood ran cold. _The H-Huang..._

Before she could utter a word, the lady Michiru grabbed her arms and swept her away with a demure "Good day, your majesty," as she towed Usagi behind her. Usagi allowed her to lead her along the corridor. 

She had just _insulted_ the Huang himself... and he had _flirted_ with her!

"You know, Usagi, that was rather brave... foolish, but brave," she chuckled. "I like people like you—you make everything so interesting."

Usagi didn't see what was so great about her life—she wasn't so brave at the moment either.

* * *

Jadeite looked over at his wife as she read her book. She had been looking through it most of the day, frowning and glaring as she tried to interpret the information it gave her. "So... any guesses to what Hotaru's dream then?"

"The fire... perhaps purification of city."

"Could it mean the rebellion will succeed?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

She shrugged, flipping through her book. "It was OUR daughter's dream... and this has happened before..."

He grinned. “So, don't doubt it, huh?"

"It's the crystal and cross that has me worried."

He paused, the wicked gleam fading from his eyes. "How so?"

"The smoke covered sky... smoke is another symbol for purification, but the fact that it's covering the stars... destiny obscured? And about the cross... a lost cause about a sacrifice, or a meaningless sacrifice."  
"And the crystal?"

"I... don't know," she finished. She put her book aside and leaned against him. “I don’t know why, but I think it’s significant somehow. I just I wished I knew what it meant.”

He sighed and put his arms around her shoulders. “We’ll have to be cautious until we do.”

She nodded and slipped her arm around his waist.


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi starts having nightmares, but that's the least of her worries or anyone else's.

Mist interwove through the climbing vines and in between the white roses blossoming up the wall. The fountain in the center of the garden was thickly cloaked in the mist as well, slick in the predawn light.

She was half mesmerized, half terrified to there. She was so far from her home and family, in a place filled with ghosts. She watched the mist twist and slither, leaving dew drops glistening on the petals. She quietly made her way to the fountain and sat there on the wet lip.

In her hands, her gift played a lonesome lullaby. Its song echoed throughout out the garden and eased her. She began to hum along with it as she waited.

The air in front of her warped and she found herself standing on a dune, looking back to her home.

Fire razed the buildings of the once great city. If she focused, she was sure she could hear the dying cries of the people trapped inside. As she looked, she saw past the distance, through the smoke and flames until her eyes focused on a fallen pillar. It had once been a magnificent column, but now it lay on the ground; on it laid a smoldering corpse.

Something sparkling fell from the fingertips. Her eyes widened.

_The crystal._

Usagi yelped and rocketed from her bed, face first into the floor. Across from her, Ami shifted at Usagi’s squawk of pain and sat up to stare at her.

"Usagi... what happened? Did you have another bad dream?" she asked, moving to get up and go to her.

Usagi quickly jumped up from the floor. "Uh huh, nothing to worry about,” she looked at the door. "Go back to sleep, Ami; I think I'll just take a little walk around the hallways."

Ami gaped. "You’re sure you don't want more sleep?"

 _And go back to_ **those** _nightmares?_  she thought as she shook her head and walked out the door before Ami could question her more. Her bare feet plodded softly against the cool floor as her mind wandered.

_Behind her, the doors swung open and she heard three separate gasps of shock. She turned to look back at the closest—Haruka gaped up at the man. "Your—your majesty!"_

_Usagi froze as her blood ran cold. **The H-Huang...**_

_Before she could utter a word, the lady Michiru grabbed her arms and swept her away with a demure "Good day, your majesty," as she towed Usagi behind her. Usagi allowed her to lead her along the corridor._

_She had just insulted the Huang himself... and he had flirted with her!_

Was it her nerve-wracking meeting that brought on her nightmares? She sighed and reached into her shirt, withdrew her golden locket, and began to hum a tune absent mindedly. She entirely missed the shouts of a hurried maid from behind her as she ran to catch up.

"Usagi!" shouted En. "Damnit, bun head, slow down!"

Usagi blinked and turned back to see her run to her. En, while a bit rough around the edges and jealously possessive of her family, was a good girl and Usagi found herself becoming fast friends with the prickly girl. "Need something, En?"

En huffed and pulled out a thick envelope from her the folds of her shirt and handed it to her. "Here, it's orders for you."

"From-?"

"Idiot!" she hissed. "Not from  _him_. From the head matron!" She shook her head at her. "Just don't talking about him so loudly!"

Usagi opened the letter and scanned the first few lines. She stopped and her eyes flew back to the beginning again. En raised a brow as she did this again and again.

"What? What can that bad?" she asked and froze as the letter fell from Usagi's shaking fingers. "Usagi?"

"...I'm to be...transferred to be a maid to the head wives..."

* * *

 

Kunzite frowned as he sat back in his chair. Barely two hours ago, Usagi had reported to Kunzite that the Huang had flirted with her after he had left Minako; Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna had agreed with this. And now, Usagi had told him that she was to be a maid to the head wives.

He drummed his fingertips against his desk. The opportunity _was_ too good to pass up; the head wives were all loyal to Diamond, so he hadn’t dared try to convince one to become a spy. By hook or by crook, Diamond had made sure of that none of them would dare plot against him. But a maid to a head wife-! The very thought of how much information could be found was tantalizing.

On the other hand, it was _Usagi_. He never would have guessed that the stowaway they had picked up and let live on a whim would ever become such an important link in the chain of spies he’d chosen for the palace. She’d been making friends all over the place—servants, cooks, stable workers, merchants, small wives, and city dwellers could be counted in her number of friends she constantly picked up. Hell, even his own friends liked her!

Even worse— _he_ liked her. And how could he not? She was excellent at passing messages along, and with the friends she made she was constantly providing him with new information. The notion left him a little wary; growing close to one of his agents wasn’t a good idea. He was actually hesitating to allow her into one of the best opportunities he’d ever gotten to slip a spy into a position. He even liked her enough that he was seriously considering saying no on the account that she was worried about running into the Huang again.

And what if she was discovered? He shuddered to think of the grim fate that would await her and perhaps even him and the others if she confessed.

But how could he let such an opportunity pass by? Surely the risk was worth it?

His thoughts were leading him in circles—he hated circles he decided, rubbing his temples.

At last, he sighed. The risk _was_ worth it.

That was what he had Nephrite tell Mamoru.

Mamoru sat with his forehead in his head. “Who was it that told me that they would get Usagi out if there was trouble? Oh, yes. That was you, wasn’t it?”

Nephrite tried to smile, but the worried expression on his face ruined it. "Don't worry, Mamoru; you'll just get grey hairs."

Mamoru glared up at his friend who was trying to smile at his own joke. "Nephrite, you're a key figure in a rebellion—you're the one who's going to get grey hairs."

"No, I won't," he told him cheerily. "Because I don't worry about it. Besides, it's more your rebellion then mine."

Mamoru chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "Why do I bother?"

"The rebellion or worrying?"

"Both."

"Because Diamond is a bad ruler—and it's just the way you are.”

Mamoru sighed and leaned back. "You're right; everything will be fine. We’ve thought it all through enough, right?"

"You could have some faith in her. She’s not in trouble yet. And if she is,” he reached down and clasped Mamoru’s shoulder. “If she is, we’ll do all we can to help her, okay?”

Mamoru managed a weak smile. Nephrite took it as the best he was going to get. The two sat and talked, sitting on two bales of hay in the stables just chatting to keep their worries at bay when Zoisite appeared out of nowhere, sitting at Mamoru's side causing, both men to jump.

"When'd you get there?" Mamoru asked, staring at the strawberry blonde man who grinned cheekily.

"For a while," he teased and both Mamoru and Nephrite shook their heads at him. His smile dropped and his face became serious. "I have news."

* * *

 

Endymion sat from across his low table and raised a brow as a familiar cloaked figure tossed open the flap to the tent. The figure stalked to the table and stopped in front of him.

"I have important news, your highness."

Now both brows went up. He dismissed his servants with a careless gesture of the hand and then waved to messenger to sit. "What is it? Whatever it was must be important to send you here in such a hurry that-"

"You're to be called back to court."

Endymion froze. "...honestly?"

"Yes, milord," the figure ground out. "Diamond's puppeteer wants you were he can see you."

"The Wise Man..." Endymion grumbled. "Damn. There goes the alibi."

The figure sighed and shook their covered head. "You don't think I know that?"

Endymion reached back to fiddle with his ponytail, dragging his fingers through it as he thought. “This is going to take real talent, you know. And a lot of luck. We might be able to fool Diamond, but Sapphire will definitely know that we-”

“Leave Sapphire to me. Kunzite and I will find some way to keep him out of our business.”

Endymion gazed at the figure for a moment before tossing his hair back over his shoulder. “I hope you’re right about that.”

“Me too.”


	13. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi reluctantly agrees to change jobs, but that doesn't stop her from making a new friend. Elsewhere, Prince Endymion is summoned home, throwing a monkey wrench in things.

Kunzite frowned as he read the letter in front of him. He looked up at Usagi's stricken face above it. His stomach clenched with guilt as he sighed and shook his head. Her face, already worried, paled more as she grimaced.

"Usagi, I've looked at this paper a thousand times," he said, trying to sound like a patient mentor. Operatives tended to bow to the silent authority in his voice if they thought it was tempered with kindness. "There's no way around it—as much as I dislike the dangers, you'll have to be transferred over."

"But-" she began. "Isn't there a loophole or  _something?_ Kunzite, please!"

He shook his head again. "I've looked and looked, Usagi. It's an official order. There's just no way around it."

She said and let her head fall against his desk. "...not even for a pretty pretty please with sugar and-"

"No," he answered sternly, then tried to smile. "Don’t you realize what sugar and cherries would do to my blood? I'd have a heart attack."

She groaned. "Not funny."

His gaze softened; he stood and reached out to clasp her hand. "I'm sorry, Usagi. It was a bad joke."

She looked at him, mouth twisted into a pout. "Kunzite, what do you really think about this?"

He sobered and shook his head. "I'm not sure, Usagi." He gave her hand a squeeze. “But I know that you can do this. Have faith in yourself.”

She lowered her eyes. “I’ll try.”

* * *

 

Makoto hummed a song as she watered her potted plants that crowded the balcony of her home. The building had belonged to no one when she had moved in as a squatter; after Nephrite had found that she had been saving up money to buy the place he had chipped in and sealed the deal—the entire two story building was hers (and pretty soon, Nephrite's too). One entire room was set aside from the others to house her plants.

Her gaze fell upon the Wilted Buddha Lotus and she smiled wistfully, remembering when Nephrite had given it to her. The lotus had already bloomed once so it was bare but at the stump of the flower, the bulging nubs of a bud peeked out. Soon it would bloom again; then she would collect the petals and make a poultice for an antidote and stow it away, hopefully never to be used. On the other hand, it was nice to know that if she ever fell on bad luck, she’d be able to sell the poultice for a handsome price.

Makoto grinned as she reached out and traced the head of the plant. “Don’t you worry. You’ll be beautiful to me, with or without your pretty petals.”

“Will you think I’m handsome if I end up as bald as that plant?”

She looked up and scrunched her nose up at Nephrite, who leaned against the doorway. “I suppose I’ll make do.”

He laughed as she sat her watering can down and walked over to embrace him. He sighed and buried his face into the crook of her neck; she blinked and leaned back from him.

“Something wrong?” she asked before trying to smile teasingly. “Did that week away from home make you miss me?”

“Oh, I always miss you.” He tried to laugh, but it was a pathetic attempt. He bit back another sigh as she frowned at him. “I’ve been the bearer of bad news.”

“What bad news? Did something happen?”

He looked at her glumly. “Do you mind if we sit down first?”

“That bad?” she asked, alarm creeping into her voice.

He nodded; she quickly towed him back towards the kitchen and sat him down. She set out a plate of his favorite snacks, but it only earned her another half hearted attempt at a smile.

“Alright, the suspense is kill me—what’s the bad news?”

He didn’t even try to soften his words. “Usagi’s been reassigned as a maid to the head wives.”

Makoto’s eyebrows went up. “How’d that happen? Isn’t this a good thing? Ami’s said that they’ve been trying to get an agent in there anyway, right?”

Hesitantly, he explained everything—from Minako’s punishment to Usagi’s meeting with the Huang to the Usagi’s new orders. Her frown grew deeper as he went on until she covered her mouth with her hand. Finally, he finished telling her about how Mamoru had taken the news.

“Will she be okay?” she asked, removing her hand from her mouth to wring her other hand. “You don’t think she get in danger, do you?”

He reached over and grabbed her hands. “I think Usagi can handle herself just fine.”

She nodded and finally managed a smile. “I hope so too.”

With one last smile, he let go to lean back into his chair with a sigh. “I only wish Mamoru took it as well as you. I thought he was going to crucify me for a moment there.”

“They’re pretty close, aren’t they?” she asked, her lips quirking up into a real smile before it quickly faded. “He isn’t leading her on, is he?”

Nephrite raised a brow.

She shook her head at him. “You know what I mean—Mamoru’s wonderful, but he can’t just marry anyone. What if they get too close and she gets hurt?”

He sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t answer that.”

She gave him a wobbly smile. “Oh, don’t let anyone else hear you say that—what would they say if one of the royal astrologers can’t do a simple love fortune?”

“Well,” he began haughtily, earning a grin. “I’d just say that I obviously need to have a real meeting with them so I can get more personal information to do an accurate fortune.”

She giggled before pausing. “You know, in all this time, I can’t say I really know more about Usagi than I do—well, say Zoisite.” She blinked. “I never thought to ask.”

“You’ll have to ask her the next you see her,” he shrugged, smiling fondly.

“Well, one thing’s for sure—I’ll be taking Rei with me next time.” She laughed. “Rei nearly bit my head off when I told her that I visited-” She paused, face paling.

“What?” he asked, sitting up in alarm.

“Rei! Oh, she’s going to want to know about this.” She paused and looked at him. “You tell her.”

Now it was his turn to blanch. “I don’t want to tell her! She’ll _kill_ me—you do it, she’s your friend.”

“I don’t want to die.” She frowned, sitting back before smiling. “I got it—you tell Jadeite. Then he can tell her.”

Nephrite slowly began to smile. “Genius—she can barbeque him instead.” He gazed at his fiancé fondly. “You’re a genius. I love you.”

She blushed lightly as she beamed. “It’s always nice to be appreciated.”

* * *

 

Minako cringed and fell back to her pillows with a pained huff. She sighed and rubbed her shoulders. Just a few days ago, the harems doctors had removed the stitches but her skin still itched and pained her. The seven angry red lashes had become seven angry red scars. Minako, who was admittedly a little vain, was extremely put out and sad whenever she caught a glimpse of the scars when she passed by a mirror.

Minako sighed and glared to the table not even a meter in front of her and "telepathically" willed the tea service to her. Of course nothing happened but damned if she didn't try it.

"Has the tea cups given you mortal offense or do not just like the flavor of the tea?"

Minako jumped, or close to that as she could while lying against slippery silk pillows, and craned her head around to the door. In front of it, Minako recognized the maid who's shoulder she had sobbed on. "Oh, it's you!" she chirped. "Come in, come in, sit with me!"

"Oh, milady, I couldn't possibly-" she began, but Minako became insistent.

"No, no! Come!" she called. "Come sit here with me!"

The maid gave a small smile and crouched next to her and offered her the tea. "Tea, milady?"

"Oh, yes, please, thank you!" Minako laughed as she accepted the cup and drank from it.  _'Finally!'_  she couldn't help but think. She sat the cup back on its saucer. "You know, I never got your name— _oww!"_ she yelped. She had been trying to sit up and she had felt her sore back being pinched by the unwilling scars. "Oh, oh, oww!"

"Are you alright, milady?" gasped the maid, getting to her feet.

"Oh, yes," Minako grimaced, "It's just the scars—they pull every now and then when I try to move. Don’t get up. I’ll just have to learn to lie here and mope peacefully."

She frowned at loss; after a moment, she took Minako’s hands in hers and patted them reassuringly. “I’m sorry you’re in such pain.”

Minako blinked and smiled at the maid in front of her—such a dear she was, to be so worried about her well being! And she didn’t even try to make a fuss about the impropriety of their interacting. Minako patted her hand in return and smiled at her. "Not to worry, it passes with time. So then, what's your name! I never caught it."

The maid grinned up at her. "Usagi, milady."

"Usagi?" started Minako. "Usagi, is that your real name?"

Usagi lifted her brows, but didn't comment. Minako grinned and quickly amended herself.

"It's just that—well, you see... oh, you have heard of the Silver Kingdom, right?" she asked.

Usagi stiffened and nodded."Um... yes, I lived there, on the border!"

"Ahh," Minako murmured with a grin. "I thought so—you have the look of someone from the Silver Kingdom. Anyway, I remembering hearing that Usagi was a Silver Kingdom name—a nick name, right?"

"Umm," murmured Usagi. "Yes, yes, it's my nick name..."

"Aha! And my tutors said I was hopeless.” Minako gave her a cheeky grin; to her delight, Usagi’s lips quirked up as well. “Okay, so what's your real name?"

Usagi stayed quiet, then looked to the floor. "Ma'am, you see... I-I don't quite know my real name..."

"Oh! Oh, pardon me, I didn't mean to be rude!" Minako exclaimed. She sighed and waited a moment before beginning again. "Oh dear, you weren't there were you? When the capital fell-?"

"Oh, no!" Usagi began, quickly. “I—I was nowhere near it.”

"Ahh," started Minako. "that's good. The capital, I heard was a terrible mess-"

"It was."

"Oh," blinked Minako. "Did you see it?"

"Yes... yes, after it happened..." Usagi explained. She bowed her head a little more. "...I lost some family, you see."

"Oh," Minako gasped. Usagi blinked and looked up at her. “Forgive me, I’m not trying to pry into your life and bring up bad memories. I’m sorry.”

Smiling softly, Usagi shook her head. “No, milady, I know you didn’t mean any harm by it.”

Minako stared at her, gaze thoughtful. “You’re strong.” _So much stronger than me._ She tried to keep her smile amused. “You probably think I’m a simpleton, huh? For getting myself in so much trouble. I bet you don’t get caught when barging into places you don’t belong, huh?”

Usagi looked up, eyes wide. “No, why would-? I don’t think that at all. I can understand how frustrated you get, cooped up in here, sheltered, and told to just stay out of trouble.”

The lady blinked; something that sounded a lot like bitterness had crept into the girl’s voice. She found herself believing that Usagi did indeed know what she was talking about. Her heart nearly jumped at the thought.

“I don’t blame you at all for what you did.” She paused, a smile coming to her face. “And you know, the truth is, I, uh, actually got caught stowing away in wagon.”

Minako’s jaw dropped open. “Really?”

A giggle escaped Usagi’s lips. “Yeah—it was. Um, it nearly ended badly. I had to make them think I was escaping from some bad employers so they wouldn’t get too mad. Well, it wasn’t like I didn’t _have_ bad employers, but still.”

Minako wasn’t sure what to say; at first her jaw stayed down as she tried to imagine Usagi trying to wriggle her way out of trouble. A giggle built up in chest until she had to let it out. “I—heh, sorry, but that—heeheh, that’s the most—” She snorted, interrupting herself. Across from her, Usagi was starting to laugh as well. Before they could work themselves up into a good laugh, Minako felt a pang shoot through her back. She froze in pain, wheezing out an “ouchie.”

Usagi bit her lip and tried not to giggle at the rather comical expression on Minako’s face. She cleared her throat and helped Minako settle back onto her cushions. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah—thought I pulled something there.”

The two women shared a look before they both broke down in giggles again.

* * *

 

Endymion looked down at the letter in his hand and crumpled up in his fist. He'd already been warned ahead of time of the letter's arrival, but it was infuriating to actually see some of their best opportunities die and their alibis disappear.

It was still maddening three weeks later.

Astride his horse, Endymion glowered fearfully for a moment then shook his head. He turned his head and nodded to his advisor Taiki to ride up to his side.

Taiki tapped the horse's side with his heels and sped up to his liege. "Your highness?"

"When we arrive to the White City, do not speak on behalf of Yaten as soon as we first meet the Huang."

Taiki allowed himself a scowl at him and nodded.

"My  _esteemed_ brother," Endymion emphasized with a sarcastic drawl, "will of course be too busy with " _such paltry matters_ "."

"Yes, milord."

"So wait to the next day,  _then_ pester him."

Taiki shook his head and smirked at his friend. "Yes, milord."

Endymion sighed in half relief when he had heard the call—a scout had spouted the city ahead. The ride there had not been so rough as particularly slow and he couldn't wait for a nice soft bed to lay his head down as they entered the city.

As they passed through the gates, Endymion dismounted, followed closely by Taiki. Barely ten minutes had passed before a harried messenger raced out to tell them they were expected in the royal court. Endymion nodded, hiding his grimace and followed the messenger into the palace.

Later that night, Mamoru would set on a bale of hay and decide that his time as Mamoru would have to be suspended. It was too bad—it seemed that his short time with Usagi would end too.

_Really,_ he thought, _it’s a shame to end it so soon. Ah, duty._ He scowled, _and I still need to figure out how to keep Sapphire from ruining everything. That only gives me a few days before he gets back from his trip._

_This,_ he mused, _is going to take some great acting._

He really hoped his and Seiya's luck didn't run out.


	14. Lovers in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi finds out a useful secret before she changes her position in the palace until at last it's time to meet the head wives. Hostilities builds inside the city while Jadeite plans for his own mission. Zoisite comforts Ami as she misses her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe how absurdly difficult it was trying to rewrite the opening to this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with it, but here it is.

For days, Mamoru scoured his brains to try and think of some way to keep Sapphire from taking one look at Endymion and ruining all their plans. Endymion had been gone so long and had so little pull in court that hardly anyone knew what he looked like anymore. But Sapphire would know—they may not have been full brothers, but Mamoru didn’t doubt that he’d know something was up instantly. Sapphire was too loyal to Diamond to _not_ say something to him, so Mamoru knew that some form of blackmail was in order.

But what? The prince was a quiet, careful person who carefully kept his nose clean. Any rumor about him was flimsy at best. Even knowing Sapphire as well as he did, Mamoru doubted he’d just be able to pluck something out of the air.

Which is why it was entirely lucky that Usagi was the one to do it.

Tucked away in the nook of the tree of the garden, Usagi sighed. Today was a rather big day—she was making the official move from palace maid to a maid to the head wives of the Huang, which including moving into the separate chambers of the head wives’ servants. Rather than trying to pack and stress herself out even more, she abandoned the chore for a short break in the garden to help clear her mind.

It hadn’t worked; her brain refused to stop swirling. First she worried about the change in her position and then she wondered if Kunzite could have actually prevented them from forcing her to go, or if he’d agreed despite her wishes. When she tried to shift her mind from work, all she could think about was how much she missed her friends outside the palace. How were Rei, Jadeite, and Hotaru doing? Was business going well for Makoto? When she found herself pining for a chance share a meal with them at Makoto’s grill, she tried to change the subject of her thoughts again, but that only made it worse.

She began to fret over Mamoru. He’d vanished on her again, failing to say goodbye again. Forget Lord Endymion had finally arrived, even if he was supposedly dreamy and that she was working technically for him; what she wanted was to see that idiot Mamoru and knock some sense into him. Worryingly, his name brought a throbbing pain in her chest.

_Oh, this isn’t working! At this rate, I might as well go back inside and-_

"-phire..."

She nearly jumped straight out of the tree. She clamped one hand to her mouth to hold back a squeak and cautiously, after checking her grip on the tree, looked down into the garden. Just beneath her tree, two people stood. One of them was a man, who she could only tell had dark hair, who held the other’s hand, a woman’s, to his chest, resting it over his heart.

_Oh score! They're sweethearts,_  she grinned. _This beats palace gossip any day!_ She smiled and sighed fondly, but  _very_ quietly. She didn't want to intrude after all.

"It's not fair..." the woman whispered. 

_Oh no,_  frowned Usagi.  _Forbidden Love._ She could imagine it now—maybe the girl was a maid and the man nobility—or maybe it was the other way around. _SHE's nobility and he's a servant. OR maybe their families hate each other!_ Usagi nearly gasped; it wouldn't be fair.

Then again she could totally be wrong. Usagi shrugged and went back to the little drama beneath her.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. “But this has to stop-"

"I don't care," the woman snapped back. "It's not fair—I love you!"

_Oh, it is forbidden love,_  thought Usagi.  _How completely unfair!_

He shushed her. "We can't let anyone hear us." ( _Too late,_ Usagi thought cheerfully.) The young man seemed to wilt a bit. "And don't you think I love you too? Do you honestly think that it doesn’t kill me every day, seeing you and him together?"

_Oh, bonus—a love triangle._ Usagi thought. _Sooo much better than gossip._

"Dearest..."

Usagi watched, practically bouncing on her branch as she watched the two lovers kiss.  _So romantic..._

Faintly, a distant sound of footsteps drifted through the garden and the two jumped apart. Usagi watched as they grasped hands one more time.

"Sapphire..."

"Prisma... go. Before Diamond finds you."

Prisma, the young woman, raced back through the garden. Sapphire waited a moment then drifted out of the garden too.

Up in her tree, Usagi had frozen in shock.

_Sapphire, the younger brother to the Huang Diamond..._

_Prisma, one of the Head Wives to the Huang Diamond..._

"Holy shit," Usagi murmured.

Kunzite was going to  _freak._

* * *

 

Jadeite sharpened his blade with a wet stone as he sat at Makoto's counter. Beside him, Hotaru sat, slurping her stew as she swung her legs back and forth from her perch on the high stool. The continuous movement wasn’t that abnormal for the little girl, but the not so discreet looks she kept trying to sneak at him were. He had decided to wait until she made up her mind to speak. He didn’t have to wait long. "Papa?"

"Hmm?" Jadeite answered, sitting his stone and knife aside. He turned to look at his daughter who had an anxious look on her face.

"Do you have to leave again?"

_Ah, so this is what this is about._  He smiled sadly down to his little girl and ruffled her hair. "'Fraid so, little one."

She pouted. "For how long?"

Jadeite shrugged. "It's a caravan, Hotaru. We'll all just be going to Encarnación on the other side of the Zoraida."

Hotaru glared at her father. "That's _really_ far! Last time you went there you were gone three weeks."

Jadeite sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, sweet, but I've got important business waiting for me in Encarnación."

Hotaru huffed and reached out for him. He blinked and sat her in his lap. She looked up at him with doleful eyes. "Come back soon, papa," she murmured, hugging him.

He sighed and hugged her back. "As soon as I can manage."

There was a loud crash of pottery breaking; he looked up to see Makoto hurrying over to their end of the grill, looking out into the street. “What on earth is—oh no.”

With a deep breath, he looked warily up. On the other side of the street, a pair of guards battered an old man with their batons as another looked on; in the last man’s hands, Jadeite could see what looked suspiciously like a poster—he’d be willing to bet good money that it was a propaganda poster with either a new list of grievances for Diamond and his cronies or a call to arms for every person in the city.

His blood boiled; he wanted—no _needed_ —to run over there and stop it. Even if he had to throw his body in between blows, he couldn’t just sit there.

“Daddy…?” Hotaru’s voice pierced through the blood rushing in his ears, drawing him back from his thoughts. She gazed up at him, eyes worried.

No; he couldn’t lose his head. Hotaru needed him; besides that was how he’d gotten into trouble before. His body surely wasn’t ready for a fight. He shifted to hide the sight from her. “Shh, it will be okay.”

“It will?” she asked, eyes still dark with fear.

Makoto’s voice rang clear. “Of course it will.” Without another word, she vaulted the grill’s counter and hurried across the street.

Biting back a curse, he slipped Hotaru down from his lap, tucking her underneath the lip of the counter. “Stay here,” he ordered and dashed to follow Makoto. He made it in time to hear her demand that the guards leave the man alone.

The one guard hanging back had the audacity to try and brush her off. “Get back to your home, chit. This man’s committed a crime and he’s getting his just punishment.”

“His punishment is to be murdered in the street?” she snarled, voice pealing like thunder through the air. Jadeite saw he wasn’t the only drifting to Makoto’s side—housewives, store owners, even the some workers were stopping to see the spectacle. Her words set off a furious wave of murmurs in the crowd.

Maybe the guard was smart enough to recognize the beginning of a bad situation. Before Makoto could bust his skull open with a punch, he called to his compatriots. Quickly, they went from beating the man to pulling him up to his feet, tying his arms behind him with leather thongs as the man listed dangerously to the side.

The guards snapped at them to make way as they dragged the man away; the crowd slowly vanished, but the air of discontent didn’t leave with them.

Jadeite sighed, half in relief, half from frustration while Makoto practically trembled with fury at the injustice. Turning to him, she nearly hissed. “Whatever you’re doing in Encarnación, I hope it’s something to get things moving. Because if you don’t, I swear, I’ll crack Diamond in two myself.”

He managed a feeble smile. “Makoto, if we had a dozen more of you, the deed would be done already.”

She was too angry to smile back; instead she stalked back to her grill. Jadeite wandered after her, reaching for Hotaru as she hurried to his side. One thing for sure, Makoto was right—if they didn’t start moving soon, the revolution might just start without them.

* * *

 

Ami sat on the edge her bed, quietly folding Usagi's clothing and placing it in a chest in front of her. Since Usagi was being transferred, she needed to get her things ready, but the girl had gone off sulking and had left her stuff here, tossed across the room and her bed haphazardly. Grabbing another shirt, she folded and placed it with the others. As she looked down at the pile of clothes, she found herself sniffling.

She blinked and rubbed her face harshly. _I’m not going to cry now._ She nodded and grabbed another dress of Usagi's.

Besides it wasn't' like she was never going to see Usagi. It was just she wouldn't be in her room, or next to her as she cleaned. She probably wouldn’t sit with her at dinner. No more scolding Usagi for making a mess or trying to sneak a snack in their room. She wouldn’t be there to say something silly to make Ami smile even after both of them ached from a day of work. She wouldn’t be there to listen as Ami talked about the silly little things that Ami thought no one really cared about—everyone except for Usagi.

_Oh, bother. I just said I wasn’t going to cry._ She patted her pockets, looking for her handkerchief. A handkerchief appeared, offered to her from her side. She accepted and blew her nose.

"You know-" she began, "you really shouldn't be in here, Zoisite. It's improper. You could get me in big trouble."

Zoisite smiled lightly and sat down upon the edge of the bed. "Like that's ever mattered. Besides, I haven't been caught yet, so now's not the time to start, right?"

She sniffled into the handkerchief and nodded. "It would be a bad time, yes."

"So..." he started, turning to look about the room. "Either Usagi's really get transferred, or you've succeeded in kicking her out."

She gave a wet laugh. "You knew before I did that she was going to be transferred."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and then looked away again. "Did I? Hmm, I've seemed to have forgotten it..."

"Zoisite, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to comfort me."

"Me? Hmm, you  _must_ just be mistaken." She laughed at him and he grabbed a piece of clothing and began to help her fold clothes. “C’mon,” he said, patting her knee before he got up. “Let’s finish these. When Usagi gets back, you’ll have more time to spend together that will be better used for something other than folding clothes.”

* * *

 

Usagi fidgeted quietly as a matronly woman lead her through the rooms. Behind the jalis, she began to feel the beginnings of claustrophobia and a nervous feeling gripped her stomach as she felt eyes watching her. She shuffled closely behind the woman as she opened a door and entered a room.

"My ladies," began the woman making Usagi jump. In front of her seven woman sat, looking just as Zoisite had described to her before she left: Lady Beryl, the chief wife, a sour looking woman with auburn waves and violet eyes. Lady Metallia, a forbidding looking woman with dark hair, the second wife. Lady Catzy, a pleasant woman with violet eyes and hair, the third wife. Next to Lady Catzy were her sisters: Lady Bertie, a pale beauty with a chess set in front of her. Lady Avery, a sharp featured woman with snapping eyes. And then, Usagi fought from swallowing loudly, was the eldest of the sisters, Lady Prisma. Shut off from the rest of the wives in the shadows, a young woman with caramel colored hair sat in a window seat. She was the last wife: Lady Galaxia herself, the only one of the wives with ties to true royalty.

Usagi bowed to them all. Beryl sneered at her and began to chat with Metallia. Catzy proved to be as charming as described and began to fuss over "such lovely hair, the little darling". Usagi ignored her treating like she was five, but allowed herself to soak up the attention. Bertie hardly noticed her and went back to her one sided chess game. Avery nodded and returned to her embroidery in her lap. Prisma smiled serenely and sipped her tea before distracting Catzy with a question that let Usagi slip away.

Having nothing better to do, she went and stood next to the Lady Galaxia.

The woman blinked and looked up at Usagi once and then turned away. Usagi shrugged and remained standing. After a moment, Galaxia turned back to her.

"You don't have to stand there. You can leave," she said finally.

Usagi shrugged."I'm to wait on you."

"You're to wait on  _all_ of us."

"Well, yes, but you're the only one who isn't busy."

Galaxia looked up at her and shook her head. "Well, just don't stand there."

"My lady?"

"Sit," she ordered. Usagi smiled softly and sat next to her. Galaxia studied her a moment and looked away. "Just stay there and don't cause trouble."

"As you wish, my lady," she replied. Galaxia turned away, leaving Usagi to glance around the room and wonder, for the thousandth time, just what she gotten herself into.


	15. Bars of the Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger comes to call for Usagi and Mamoru.

Luna sat near the door, tapping her foot to some silent tune, scanning the patrons of her pub for any trickery or malicious movements. There were two things Luna hated seeing happening in her pub—a bar brawl and someone getting away with eating/drinking and running. No one had gotten pass her swift eyes yet, as Artemis so liked to boost to their daughter and the patrons.

She barely bat an eye when the dark cloaked figure entered. "He's at the bar," she said quietly. The figure nodded and passed.

At the bar, Kunzite sipped his beer and nodded as Artemis passed by. He watched the cowled figure sat down next to him and lifted their hand, ordering a drink. When they had their drink, the figure turned to him. "We've come into some information about the second crown prince and the Head Wife Prisma," he said, quietly.

"Indeed?" the figure murmured before taking a drink. His companion hid it well, but Kunzite knew what a relief the statement was.

"It seems there is an affair going on."

"The Huang will not be pleased."

"We've offered amity if they agree to help us." Kunzite murmured.

The figure turned, curious. "And?"

"They've accepted—both of them."

The figure nodded, shoulders relaxing. "Good. This will make things easier. Have they given us any information?"

"Yes, both are very helpful."

"Good," the figure chuckled. "This is fantastic—who found out about them anyway?"

"Oh, the one with the odd blond pigtails—happened quite by accident," Kunzite sighed with a bit of a grin on his face. The figure next to him froze; Kunzite coughed to hide his chuckle and stood. "I think it’s time that I should be leaving then."

"Pleasant tidings then," the figure muttered, voice hoarse.

"And to you, Mamoru. You should go visit her sometime." He left before his friend could scold him; sometimes Mamoru needed to get his tail tweaked. With a wave to Luna, he slipped out into the night.

* * *

 

Rei growled as she flipped over the last card. "Damn!" she huffed, softly. Jadeite blinked and looked over the edge of his thick book. He watched as his wife scooped up the cards, cursing all the while, and put them back the slot of the false book. She slammed the book back onto the shelf, stomped over to the bed, and flung herself down.

"Nothing again?" he asked, reaching over to rub her back. She huffed into the sheets and nodded.

"I even tried a fire reading and not even that could tell me anything!"

Jadeite's eyes widened and his frown deepened. "That's... what could block even the fire?"

"I don't know," she huffed.

He bit his lower lip and thought carefully. "Maybe I should stay here..."

Rei blinked and looked up.

"The caravan will be gone nearly a month... if there's any trouble I should be here."

"No!" she forced the words past her unwilling mouth, sitting up. "It's important that you get to Encarnación! We'll need all the help we can get if this revolution is to work and Encarnación has the highest number of Zojotentian Rider and their allies—you have to go. And you-" A sniffle escaped her before she could clap a hand to her mouth to stop it.

He sat there and stared down at his wife, his pale eyes too knowing for Rei’s pride. "You don't really want me go after all that you said."

She blushed, but rolled her watering eyes at him. "You're my husband—what woman in the world wants her beloved husband to leave?" She paused, eyes wide with horror.

His brows shot up and a smile tugged at his lips.

She flushed hotly and buried her face in the hands.  _Damn pregnancy hormones!_

Jadeite gave her a wide sly grin. "Beloved, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" she moaned as he laughed.

Tenderly, he reached over and put his arms around her. “Don’t worry, my dear. Nothing will happen and I’ll fly home as if Yu Huang himself blew a wind to hurry me.”

She grumbled something, but closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

 

Usagi stood at the door to the room watching Lady Galaxia reading her book. On the other side of her, the four sisters—Catzy, Bertie, Prisma, and Avery all sat tinkering about with pots of rogue. The Ladies Metallia and Beryl were somewhere else, probably plotting something. Usagi didn't have high opinions of either of them though—she’d been snapped at already, and she’d seen them playing tricks on their maids—she did find that she got on well enough with the five other Head Wives. She found herself wondering if she would still be here, being a spy and a maid, by the time Diamond married Minako. Then she would have another friendly face.

She blinked and turned her head as the door beside her opened. She nearly squeaked as Diamond walked through the doors.  _It's alright—they're his wives, right? Right! He's just here to see them._

He greeted his wives then glanced over his shoulder and saw her standing there. He gave her a sly smile.

_...Or maybe not..._

She stiffened and fought the urge to run right out of the room and race out to the stables and hide behind Mamoru's back no matter how much he teased her. Usagi smile twitched at the thought, but in truth she wanted nothing more than to take her chances and go with the idea—at least Mamoru didn't leer at her like she was a rack of lamb.

She stayed still as she listened to the Huang and his wives as they greeted each other. She lifted a brow as he greeted all of them cordially—except Galaxia. She refused to look at him either, sneering to herself as she kept her face turned away.  _Hmm, looks like they aren’t exactly friendly. Another little tidbit for Kunzite!_

“Well, my adoring brides, I have a special treat for you,” Diamond announced.

A few of the brides shifted nervously, but hid behind pretty smiles. Prisma, however, sat up and smiled at him. “A treat? What a lovely surprise.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll all love it.” He reached over and patted her cheek; the gesture should have been affectionate, but Usagi saw Avery shudder. Prisma kept the smile on her face until she popped open her face to hide a frown.

Catzy looked up at her and flashed her a pretty smile. "Dear girl, go fetch us some tea."

Usagi nodded. "As you wish, my lady." She turned to leave but came up short. "Oh." she gasped softly before she could stop herself. ... _Mamoru?_

The man in the door had a striking resemblance to Mamoru; he had the same almond shaped blue eyes and midnight black hair. He was wearing a black tunic and navy blue leggings with a red cloak pinned to his shoulders and black boots. For a dizzying moment she pondered why he wasn't wearing his headdress and riding garb—but this wasn't her Mamoru, wasn't her Mamo-chan, and she didn't know him.

"Ah, Endymion, come to join us?" asked Diamond like silk over steel and it snapped her out of her stupor.

_Endymion?_   _This_ _is Endymion?_ she wondered in half awe.

Endymion fixed his gaze on her and she felt her knees went watery.  _Oh, what was going on?_  When did her world suddenly turned topsy turvy?

He blinked and opened his mouth to speak. When he did it was Mamoru's voice spilling out. "I've come to speak with you on some personal matters."

"Ah, dear brother, Now's not the time for that! Come and join us, you've barely been home a day-"

"Actually, he's been here three," Galaxia grumbled.

Usagi blinked at her. She caught Usagi's stare, colored, and turned back to her book smoothly.

Usagi shook her head, bowed to Endymion murmuring "Milord," before slipping out of the door and down the halls.

Endymion turned his head slightly and watched as she raced on, thinking quietly to himself.  _...that couldn't be her... could it?_

* * *

 

If he didn’t eat soon, Mamoru was sure his stomach would quick try to devour itself. It already felt like it was trying to eat his spine as he dismounted from his horse.

Motoki grinned at him as he walked the horse to the stable doors. “Ah, our wayward friend arrives home again from another of his jaunts.”

Asanuma, another stableman, nearly tumbled out the stable doors. “Mamoru! You’re finally back—we thought the palace gate was going to be closed on you this time for sure.”

“It was a near thing, for sure.” Mamoru managed a smile. “I don’t suppose you have anything to eat on hand?”

Motoki shook his head at him. "You always do this—go on rides and come back starving. What are you-"

“Dinner hasn’t gotten here yet. Ali’s gone to fetch it,” Asanuma butted in. “I could run and tell him to get stuff for you too, if you want.”

“I’d appreciate it, but-”

Before he could finish, Asanuma snapped a salute and took off at a trot. Mamoru stared after him while Motoki chuckled. “That guy loves to be helpful to you, I think.” He walked over and tossed his arm over Mamoru’s shoulders. “Now, how about you come inside and rest.”

His bones were too weary from the ride to protest as his friend led him inside. At least Motoki seemed to forgot his question; Mamoru didn’t feel like lying about his trips when he checked with the revolution’s leaders. After setting him down on a bale of hay, Motoki left to take care of the horse. By the time he was done, Urawa joined them as they sat down and talked while waiting for their dinner to arrive.

“Alright, boys! I got your dinners here.”

Asanuma and Ali arrived, tankards of beer or platters of soup in their hands while a maid followed them carrying a plate of bread. They were met with a cheer as they began to pass the meal around.

Mamoru blinked as the maid handed him a loaf of bread. She was a striking woman with dark eyes and bright red hair pulled severely back into a ponytail. Their gazes caught and she smiled like warmth had never touched her lips. Mamoru frowned; he didn’t recognize her. _Perhaps she’s new,_ he thought tiredly as he accepted the bread. He forgot about her as she vanished with the empty plates and turned his attention completely to his food.

The others were chattering about something. He was too tired to pay attention until an odd feeling came over him. He paused, smacking his lips. What _was_ that? Were his lips numb? Mamoru took a deep swig of his beer and waited a moment. No, not the drink. The food? He bit deep into his warm, crusty bread.

The taste was fine, he decided. Still, there was something off.

"Does the food smell odd to you?" he asked at last.

Asanuma blinked. "My food's fine."

"It's great!" Ali huffed.

Mamoru shrugged and went back to his food. Maybe it was just the exhaustion from the ride that got to him, he decided. He’d feel better he ate and slept.

* * *

 

Usagi's feet stamped out a tattoo as she ran along carry the tea service on a tray. She carefully tried to maintain her balance as she hurried back to the room carrying the tray. She didn’t want to keep the head wives waiting—Selene only knew what trick Beryl or Metallia might try to humiliate her with if she was late.

She squeaked when a body stepped in front of her way. She droppedthe tray and squeaked louder when she saw who was. "M-m-milord!" gasped Usagi as she took a hesitant step back away from the Huang.

He gave her a lazy, lustful smile and stepped up to her. "Now, now, no need to be shy..."

_Oh, I really bumbled into this one_ , she thought, trying to see a way to escape past him. "Milord, please, I-I need to go get some tea to your wives…”

"Hush," he grinned. Before she could duck to the side, he pinned her into a niche. Her shriek was muffled as his pressed forcefully against her lips. He pulled back with an amused grin and pressed back against her even as she tried to shove him away. "Don't be so temperamental, sweetheart."

"I-" she gasped, "am not your sweetheart!”

He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss; she struggled to get free. Where was someone? Shouldn’t another servant be about—or had he ordered them away, just so he could do this? Was she going to have to risk execution by slapping or clawing him to escape?

_"Ahem."_

Usagi shot a desperate glance beneath the Huang's arm and saw Galaxia glaring at her husband. Diamond glared at her, upset at being interrupted.

"Milord," Galaxia clipped with enough haughty disdain to make Diamond stiffen. "I need to borrow  _my_ maid."

Dizzingly, Usagi remembered her saying that she was a maid to all of them such short while ago. But she didn't fight her as Galaxia pulled her away and followed like a woman in a trance. Belatedly, she realized that Galaxia was talking.

"Disgusting son of a whore!"

Well at least she wasn't talking about her.

"Right there! In the middle of the blasted hallway!" she growled. "No sense of propriety!" She glanced back at her. "You, girl. You should go somewhere else for awhile. Stay out of sight of that bastard for awhile.”

Usagi blinked. Was she dismissed? It didn’t matter; Galaxia had a point either way. But where could she go? Suddenly a pair of blue eyes flashed through her eyes and she knew where she wanted to be—there may be a chance he wasn't there but please... _oh, Selene and her archer, please let him be there._ She nodded her head.

“Well, then. Get going,” Galaxia ordered.

Usagi almost ran off before she remembered to bow to the head wife. Galaxia nodded before she turned and left. Waiting only a moment, Usagi turned and fled through the palace’s passages until she found the exit she wanted. "Please be there," she murmured, staring at the stables which windows spilled warm golden candle light.

She raced out to the stables, and tossed open the doors without bothering to knock. Urawa jumped when he saw her. "Usagi!" he gaped. "What are you doing here!"

Usagi looked up at him and blinked. "Ahh...is Mamo-chan here?"

Urawa flinched; Usagi frowned as he began to fidget, glancing up to the ladder leading up to the loft that some of stablemen slept in. "He wasn't feeling well... he's laying down. Look, Usagi, don’t worry—Motoki and Ali's gone to Nephrite...”

She stared at him. What was that supposed to mean? Ducking past him, she scrambled away.

“Hey, wait, Usagi! Don't go up there," he shouted as she raced up the ladder. Urawa yelped and tried to follow her up. "Usagi! He isn't decent! Usagi!"

Too late now; she had raced past Asanuma and was now kneeling next to Mamoru's side. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan, are you alright?"

Asanuma nearly choked at the girl's nickname and gaped as Mamoru opened his eyes a crack and grinned at her weakly. "Ah...Usa-Usako...what are you...doing here?"

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" she asked and he groaned. "Mamo-chan?" He fell limply on the bed. "Mamo-chan!”


	16. The Shining Silver Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephrite and Usagi hurry to help Mamoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long to get out. Procrastination and illness kept me away, but no more!

 Nephrite awoke from his dreams of wrestling a pair of brown haired boys and teaching a little girl with Makoto’s eyes how to ride her first horse. At first he thought that the roof must be falling in to make that much racket, but after nearly jumping out of bed, he realized that the sound was actually coming from his door. Growling at rude awakenings at absurd hours, he stalked over to the door and wrenched it open.

A pair of men, Ali and Motoki nearly tumbled into him in their haste. They looked at him with round, worried eyes as he snarled. “What in the forty seven hells do you think you’re doing here at this time of night?”

They both started to babble something at him. He glared at them until he heard the words “Mamoru”, “ill”, and worst of all, “poisoned”.

He grabbed his boots and a shirt before he turned to them. “Lead me to him.”

They managed that much at least; quickly as they could manage without drawing notice, he followed them out to the stables. Motoki pointed up towards the loft. Nephrite climbed the ladder before they rushed up as well.

He was shocked to find Usagi at Mamoru's side and tearing her good handkerchief to shreds as she looked on to the convulsing form on the bed. Rather than ask why she was there, he instead hurried to Mamoru’s free side and got down to business. He had quickly checked Mamoru over and turned to Urawa. "Get me my horse! I'll take him into the city and call for a doctor there—we can't have a palace physician looking at him and..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"I'm coming too!" Usagi announced.

Nephrite opened his mouth to protest, but quietly shut his mouth and nodded. "Get two horses ready, Urawa—we're leaving  _now_."

Usagi sighed in relief and followed Urawa down the ladder as the men helped dress Mamoru. Usagi watched as Urawa walked over to dun mare and began to place a bridle upon it. "Usagi, do you want me to find you a horse or can you-?"

"I'll find one," she answered and began to walk amongst the stalls. She stopped in front of several horses, but always walked on. She finally stopped in front of a white stallion. She reached out and let him butt her hand gently. "Hello, you handsome thing." She reached into her shirt and withdrew her golden star locket after checking to make sure Urawa was busy with Nephrite's mare. She popped open the locket and withdrew a shining silver trinket. She held her hand beneath the stallion's nose. "Hear me, child of the sun god, and allow carriage as I journey."

The stallion backed away and bowed his head. She quickly put the crystal back and slid the locket back in her shirt. She reached in and patted his snout. "Thank you, thank you," she whispered. The horse reached into her grasp and began to nuzzle her hair. Behind her, she heard a gasp.

"You-you..." stammered Urawa. "You got him to..."

"Um, yes, he's a rather lovely horse, eh?" she said nervously.

"He's a stallion... not even a very nice one at that..." he trailed off. "His name's Thrasher for goodness sake!"

"Thrasher?" she repeated, trying not to roll her eyes at the name. "That's thoughtful."

"Well... it was the most appropriate," he said defensively, coloring slightly—she took it to mean he named it.

"It doesn't matter what he's named-" Nephrite called as he helped hoist Mamoru down from the loft. "Usagi, get on the horse; we need to ride fast!"

"Yes, sir!" she answered swinging up onto the horse. The men surrounding her blinked.

"Ah... Usagi, do you want a saddle or a bridle or anything?" Motoki asked as Asanuma whistled appreciatively.

“No, I’ll be fine.”

Nephrite shook his head in faint amusement and swung up onto his mare. He reached down and tugged Mamoru up in front of him with Urawa’s help.

"C'mon, Usagi, let's hurry!" he shouted and let his horse run.

Usagi knotted her fingers in the stallion's mane and murmured to it. "Let's  _fly_ ," she whispered. The stallion whinnied and shot out of the stable leaving the stable hands to gape after her. She galloped up to Nephrite's mare but slowed to a trot beside him when she saw him slowing. She saw the reason why—guards in charge of lesser outer gate had spotted them. "Nephrite? What are we going to tell the gate men?"

"Eh? Oh, the truth—he's ill and needs a doctor," he answered. "Now, hush, there's the gates now." She bit her lip and ducked her head beneath the head shawl of her maid’s uniform.

"ALL HALT!" the guard shouted. "State your name and business outside the palace walls!"

"My name's Masato Sanjouin and this is my niece, Tsuki, and this man here is her fiancé, Chiba. He's caught food poisoning and we're going for a doctor in town." Nephrite answered loftily. Usagi stared in shock at him and the lies he had come up with so easily. The stallion caught her unease and began to shuffle about. Usagi looked down at him and patted his neck to calm him.

“And what’s wrong with the palace physicians?”

“I don’t have coin enough to afford those blowhards, but I’ve a cousin who’d treat him for free in the slums.”

The guard stared at them a moment and let them pass. As they were going by Usagi was sure she heard the guard sigh and mutter "Young love..."

Usagi shook her head in amazement. _A guard's who's a romantic! Imagine that!_

"Nephrite..."

"Eh?" he replied turning to look at her as they sat on the horses outside the gate.

"So, what happened to the truth back there?" she asked with a smirk.

Nephrite gave a grin to match hers. "Well, the truth only gets you in trouble sometimes," he answered. "Enough chatting, we need to get Mamoru help! We're heading to Makoto's."

* * *

 

Makoto grinned and took a deep whiff as she leaned over her stew. "Mmm, this is a great recipe... I have to remember to thank Haruna next door for it, the poor old maid..." she murmured. She reached to her side, picked up a jar, and pulled out a pinch of the spices before she began to sprinkle them into the stew. She stilled and listened as she heard knocking at the door. "Now who in the world is here at this time of night...?"

She reached over and grabbed a broomstick—better safe than sorry!—and walked to the door. She opened it a crack and peaked out. "Hello-? Oh! Nephrite!" she gasped relieved and excitedly. "What are you doing—wait, what's wrong?"

She blinked and tossed open the door. Nephrite and Usagi came, tugging along Mamoru. "My goodness! What happened to him?"

"Oh, Makoto," Usagi whimpered. "Mamo-chan needs help!"

That stopped Makoto. "Mamo-chan?"

Nephrite shook his head. "Never mind; Makoto, where can we put him?"

"Oh! Ah—the spare room down the hall," she answered and took Usagi's side of the burden of Mamoru’s weight. "C'mon, let's get him to bed." They pulled him along and Usagi opened the door. They laid him upon the cot. After they set him down, Makoto rounded on Nephrite. "Now, what's happened to him?"

"Poison of some sort—Makoto do you remember that plant I gave a while ago?"

"The Wilted Lotus?"

"That one!" he agreed, "You said it could be made into a poultice that's an antidote for most poisons-"

"Yes!" she shouted, already racing out of the room to get it with Nephrite on her heels. "Yes, it is." She hunted along the shelves of her room. "I'm afraid I've only been able to collect one harvest from it, but hopefully it will be enough."

Nephrite nodded. "Right," he said headed out the door. "I'm going to Ami's mother.

Usagi tore her gaze from Mamoru’s face to stare at Nephrite. “What would she-?”

“She's a good doctor. Hopefully, she'll be able to help," Makoto assured her.

Makoto followed her fiancé out of the room; Usagi had heard them talking on outside the door but didn't let the words sink in. She busied herself by tucking Mamoru snugly in the bed with a blanket she found in a trunk at the foot of the cot. Once that was done, all she could do was look on helpless at his contorted face.

"Mamo-chan...you have to get better, do you understand me? You absolutely must.” She paused, licking her lips before she leaned closer. “You want to know something? You're my best friend...so you just can't die—cause-cause it would so selfish of you and-and it wouldn't be fair... and I'd cry..." she rambled, pulling a handkerchief out of one of her pockets to blot at his sweaty temples. "Mamo-chan..."

Makoto bustled into the room and hunted about looking for a mortar and pestle. While Usagi sat, dabbing his forehead with the handkerchief, Makoto ground the petals harshly. Usagi blinked and watched as Makoto shook. “Mako?”

The chef coughed to cover a sniffle. “Silly headed boys, always getting themselves into trouble. It doesn’t matter how important they are or how many people are counting on them. And look he’d be leaving us with if something happened, huh? Like we could trust his brothers… What would happen to everyone then, huh? Nephrite, Kunzite, Rei, or Ami? I can’t look after everyone if… how could I keep them all safe, huh?” She snorted before rubbing her wet cheek against her shoulder. “Silly.”

Listening to her friend mumble to herself, Usagi thought to herself. Now was not the time to sit idling, she realized, not if she wanted to help Mamoru. With steady hands, she reached out and grabbed Makoto's hands. "Makoto... will that help Mamo-chan?" Makoto nodded and sniffled. Usagi's face softened and she took the mortar and pestle from her. "I'll do it, Makoto, don't worry."

“You?” Makoto asked, wiping at her eyes.

Usagi tried to smile. “It may not look it, but I once helped with Ami in the royal physician’s workshop when they got overworked. They had us grinding away at herbs for hours! Or at least it felt like it. Don’t worry, Mako. I can take care of this.”

Makoto frowned. “But are you sure-?” She paused.

Tears stung at Usagi’s eyes, but she forced her lips to keep smiling. “Please, Mako.”

Makoto sat for a minute before nodding and remember the stew she had on the boil. "...when he gets better he'll be hungry, right, Usagi? I'm going to go take care of the stew." She received no answer, but then she hadn't expected one. She stood and went to the door.

"Makoto..."

Makoto stopped and stared back. "Yes?"

"If he was really poisoned… will this help him?" she asked as she ground away.

 _It has to_ , Makoto thought. Instead of saying that, she managed a nod.

“Well then… I’ll work hard and get this out to you in a moment.”

Makoto smiled and gave her directions on how to finish preparing it before she left. A few minutes later, Usagi called her back and handed the mortar and pestle over. Taking them, Makoto left her to quietly close the door after her. She rested against the sturdy wood for a moment, but then walked to Mamoru. She stood looking down at him before crawling into the bed with him. She dug into her shirt and withdrew her locket. She popped it open with her finger nail and shook it.

Onto the bed fell a shining silver crystal. It was large stone, bigger than a marble, and shaped like a tear. "Mamo-chan, this is the Silver Crystal. It's a sacred treasure from my homeland..." she whispered, taking the crystal in her hand. "They say it has magical abilities—it purifies unholy spirits, can make animals obey, but best of all, it can grant any wish!" She reached over and took his hand. "Do you want to know what my wish is, Mamo-chan?" She clasped their hands together.

"I wish we could all live together happily," she whispered, gazing down at their hands. "You, me, Mako, Ami, Nephrite, Jadeite, Rei, Hotaru—even lady Minako. I want all of us to live here without any worries or cares. That's my wish... but if you die, it won't happen."

Biting her lip, she looked up to him."So, you see, Mamo-chan..."

She forced herself to smile. "You mustn't die!"

The silver crystal glowed from the light of the moon. Outside the window, the ominous red moon bled silver once more. Usagi laid her head against Mamoru’s shoulder and focused on just breathing until Makoto returned with the meal and medicine.

* * *

 

It was well past midnight when Mamoru woke. His head pounded and his body ached. "...never eating food that tastes like that again..."

He blinked, frowning when he realized that he was not, in fact, at the royal stables at all. Instead, he was in a narrow cot in a room that he distantly recognized as familiar. When he turned to see if he could recognize more of the room, he paused, eyes widening at what he found by his side.

Usagi had not moved an inch all night and their hands were still clasped together. "Usako?" he murmured. He blinked, _so_   _tired, but any place Usagi is can’t be too bad_ , and rested his forehead against hers. "Good night, Usako," he murmured. For a moment he thought she would wake, but she just shifted closer and slept.


	17. Before the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set in motion as Usagi finds out the past of some of her friends while Minako makes a big decision.

It took several long weeks, but Minako's back finally healed—when she had been whipped it had cut a few of the muscles in her back, leaving her half paralyzed in pain. Never before had she been so glad to be able to stretch without her back erupting into flames of pain. The scars on her back still pinched and tugged painfully on her skin, but she relished in the freedom to move.

Still, the doctors had advised her to not strain herself, so she was taking it easy and staying in her rooms. She had been sipping her tea when she had seen the blur of movement from the corner of her eye. Minako blinked and looked out through the jalis door; standing on the opposite side of the courtyard was Kunzite. She sat up then stood, walking to the door.  _My, my, doesn't this look familiar?_  she thought with a grin.

On the other side of the courtyard, Kunzite leaned against a pillar sipping his wine. He looked over to see Minako, smiling and beckoning forward. He took swig from his glass, glancing on either side of him before walking over and leaning against the wall next to the jalis. "Would the lady have any wine to spare for me?"

"No wine," she chuckled. "But I am having some rather delicious tea."

He turned to look at her, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. "Tea is fine."

She grinned and pulled the doors as he slipped inside quickly. She beamed up at him before snatching his wine glass and walking back to her squat tea table. "Sit," she ordered as she poured him a cup of tea.

He shook his head, but smiled as he sat down on the couch next to her. She turned and handed him the tea. He sipped his tea and waited a moment before speaking. "How is your back?"

"Oh!" she laughed. "Fine, fine. I can  _finally_ walk now!"

"Tired of sitting around and soaking?"

She tried to give him a hard look but her warm smile thawed any negativity. "If I got tired of that in the weeks my back's been healing then I should have tried run away by now—I don't think that's any different from what the other wives do anyway, so it’s not like I have much else to look forward to."

“Oh, that’s not necessarily true.  I believe your friend Haruka happens to have taken up horse training. Michiru’s taught some of the palace children how to play her violin. There’s even some cutthroat merchants in their ranks. I’m sure you’ll find something to keep you busy.”

She paused and leaned over to tap her finger against his empty wine glass. “Maybe I should think about continuing my family’s tradition of winemaking.”

His eyes practically glittered. “I you do, then I’ll be your first customer.”

She smiled but it faded as she glanced towards the courtyard outside her door. “This time of year, I’d be celebrating my mother’s birthday. We’d have feasts every night and we’d spend the days with tournaments.”

His expression softened for a moment. "You  _do_ miss your home."

She sighed and nodded morosely. "I miss the court, my little palaces, the gardens, the wind... but really what I miss the most is the freedom I once had.”

Kunzite sipped his tea. “The bird wants to stretch her wings a bit?”

She blinked and nodded. "You remember that? Yes, that's exactly it." She rested her arms against her knees. "There's a saying where I come from: _"A neck of iron will still bend under the crown if forced to bear its weight constantly.”_ It was from one of our first queens. It's where our way of life comes from—live life while you may, or your duty will suffocate you. We try to live our lives fully when we can."

"If your way of life is to live life fully then ours must be to obey and submit," he murmured.

Minako turned her head to him. For a moment she remained sitting, but then she twisted about and placed her forehead against his. He blinked and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You all are bringing about some revolution, aren't you?" she asked finally. He opened one grey eye and gazed at her evenly. "I thought so... I could tell something fishy was going on around here. How the Haruka and the others sent those maids to get your help that day, the way some of the servants look at you." He stiffened, but she shook her head . "Don't worry—I haven't told anyone. Your secret is safe with me." She rubbed at one of her shoulders. “It’s not like I have any love for Diamond either.”

He stared at her a moment before sighing; he didn’t want to think about this right now. Sensibility said he should leave right then, summon an assassin to silence her, and then try to deal with the fallout that would mean. If he should accept her words at face value though, would the risk be too great? What did she owe to Diamond, how could she hold any love to the man who practically stole from all she knew and loved, insulted her, and then nearly lamed her? Was she worth the risk of involving her?

His temples throbbed. He closed his eyes and pulled away from her to rub his face. She didn’t keep her distance; she frowned sympathetically up at him before reaching up to rub at his back before laying her head against his shoulder.

Quietly, he dropped his hands from his face to glance at her. Gazing at her, his heart made its own decision and ignored his head. With great care he slipped his arm around her waist and let his head rest against the top of hers.

She smiled, trying to ignore the way her heart hammered. He wasn’t turning her away just yet. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself the moment to enjoy before she spoke again. "Is Usagi part of your group too?"

 _Well, might as well just commit to this._ "Yes.”

"I thought so." She sighed and opened her eyes. "She told me where she was from."

Kunzite perked up at that one—even he hadn’t been able to wrangle his little spy's past out of her with the little time and chance they had to talk since she’d arrived. "Did she?"

"She said she was from the Silver Kingdom, which only made sense considering her looks. But she also lied to me."

"She did?" he asked, leaning back to look at her properly. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, little things she did. She fidgets when she lies, mostly with her hands. But she was honest when she told me she lived there, and that she had lost family—her shoulders sagged, like she told this big thing that had been weighing down her soul."

"But she still lied."

"She lied when she said she was from the border—her toes twitched when I mentioned the capital."

"...you can tell a lot of things can't you?"

She gave him a weary grin. "I used to sit in as my mother dealt with merchants, peasants, royalty, nobility... she taught how to tell when someone lies. Did you know that you can tell someone is lying if they look up and to their left?"

He shook his head and smiled down at her. "I do now."

She returned the smile before laying her head back upon his shoulder.

* * *

 

"Usagi..."

Someone was calling her; she scrunched up her nose and turned her face away. Whoever it was, they could wait. She was so comfortable where she was, why ruin a good thing?

"Usagi..."

She frowned and tried to burrow her head into the warmth next to her.

"Usagi, wake up!"

Usagi squeaked when she felt a small body land on hers. She blinked and sat up—Hotaru lay beaming up at her from her lap. "Wake up, Usagi! I missed you."

“Hotaru!” Usagi laughed and twisted so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She picked up the little girl and set her down before her. "Hello; I've missed you so much too!" she grinned. Hotaru smiled widely back. "What are you doing here?"

"Momma and Papa said that they had to come take Mr. Mamoru away with Papa when they left."

That jolted Usagi completely awake. She whirled about and sighed relieved when she spotted Mamoru, sleeping deep and soundly. "Oh, I see..." then she blinked and sat up straighter. "Wait a minute, I slept here all night?"

"Uh huh, that's Auntie Makoto said... Usagi?"

Pushing aside her shock, she turned back to the child. "Huh? Oh, yes, Hotaru?"

"Can I call you Auntie Usagi?"

Usagi felt herself positively melt;  _what a little cutie!_  "Yes, yes, of course. Just for you."

Hotaru grinned and cheered. "Yay! Now I have you and Auntie Makoto and Auntie Ami!"

Usagi blinked. "You know Ami?"

"Uh huh!" Hotaru answered. "Auntie Makoto helped get her a job so Auntie Ami could help her momma."

"Really," Usagi whistled. "I never knew."

Hotaru grinned and pulled at her hands. "Come play with me, Auntie, please," she asked as she pulled. "Please. No one had to play with me since you left. Oh!" she stopped and leaned in, conspiratorially. "Did you know momma's getting me a little brother?"

"What!" Usagi gasped. "She is?” She blinked down in surprise for a moment before giving the little girl’s hands a squeeze. “Well, aren’t you lucky.”

"Yeah, but papa doesn't know yet, so you can't tell him," she giggled. Usagi’s mouth fell open a bit, but before she could ask, she heard a voice come from the doorway.

"Can't tell me what?" Jadeite grinned in at them. "C'mon, Hotaru, what can't she tell me?"

"Can't tell! It's a secret," she declared firmly.

"Ahh, come on. For your papa? Won't you tell?" he asked as he crouched in front of her.

"Nuh uh!" she said, shaking her head vigorously.

Jadeite grinned and ruffled her hair. "What a stubborn kid. Well, whatever, I’ll find out sooner or later. Anyway, breakfast is ready—your momma wants you to go eat now."

"Okay, papa," she nodded and went the door.

Jadeite stood and smiled at her. Usagi smiled back. "So, Usagi, long time no see." He grinned. "How've you been these last two months?"

"I've..." she started. Memories swamped her of her time in the palace; good ones of working with Ami and the others, of meeting Mamoru, of the fun she had came along with memories of how unhappy she’d been once she met Diamond. Still, she smiled. The good far outweighed the bad. "Been doing good."

He smiled at her. "That's good to hear."

She stopped staring up at him silently as she listened to Mamoru's quiet breathing at her back. "Jadeite... why does Ami's mother need her help?"

Jadeite blinked and smiled. "Ah, I see Hotaru was quite talkative this morning. Ami's mother is a doctor—in fact, she's the very doctor who came here last night to help Mamoru after you konked out. He’s fine, by the way, but he needs plenty of bed rest."

Usagi released a sigh so relieved she thought she felt five pounds of stress roll off of her. "Oh... oh, good, I'm so... so..."

Jadeite smiled and took pity on her. "Happy?"

"Yes... yes, I'm so happy-!"

He waited a moment for her to compose herself as she furiously wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She finally stopped and laughed a little at herself. "Ah, I'm sorry, please continue."

"Well, Ami's mother is a very good and busy doctor, but she doesn't always have enough money for medical supplies or medicine. So, Ami works up at the palace to help support her," he finished and sat down with her on the side of the bed. "I guess none of us really know each other all that well."

Usagi nodded. "It's funny how easily we forgot that when were all with each other." She paused, smiling to herself. "It's enough just to be there with each other."

"You've hit the nail on the head. Yes, I suppose that's exactly it." For several long moments they sat there in companionable silence. "Usagi?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to hear about us?"

Usagi turned with her eyes shining. "Yes. Yes, I want to hear everything."

He laughed softly before leaning back to glance up to the ceiling, smiling to himself as he recalled the memories. "Well, I'll talk about myself first—I'm the only son to a priest and a weaver—just so you know, it's perfectly fine for priest to get married in our religion,” he explained when her eyebrows shot up. “My parents are both dead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

He nodded, eyes distant. “It was a long time ago. There was a sickness that ran through the entire temple. Nothing to be done. I met Rei when I was fifteen; she was twelve at the time. We got married when I was eighteen and she was fifteen.”

“Wow,” Usagi murmured, eyes soft. “I remember hearing about that when we first met… that seems so long ago.”

They paused, thinking about the past for a moment before he went on. “I adopted Hotaru when I was seventeen. Rei helped me raise her beforehand and after we got married."

"Why did you adopt Hotaru?" she asked, pulling her legs towards her as she curled up.

"I knew her parents. Her father was an astrologer and her mother was his helper. Unfortunately, they both died in a fire. They had been longtime friends of my family, but they didn’t have any family. She was going to be turned over to the foundling hospital if I hadn’t stepped in and who knows what could have happened to her then." He frowned. “I refused to let something happened to her, so, I stepped in and claimed her.”

"And… what about Rei?"

He glanced at her and frowned. "...it might be better for her to tell you herself-"

"No, it's okay." Usagi and Jadeite both looked up to see Rei standing at the door. "I was going to tell you sooner or later—Jadeite, Hotaru's calling for you. She's won't eat unless you're there."

"Okay," he groaned as he got up and rubbed his sore back. "It's my last day home," he explained to Usagi as he started to walk away. “She likes to keep me in her sight as much as possible. I’ll be there in a minute.” As he passed by his wife, he brushed his knuckles against her arm and she smiled at him. Rei watched for a minute as her husband walked down the hall then turned back to Usagi.

"I was a high princess once."

Usagi gaped. “What?”

"I was born High Princess Rei of Aresian Desert People." she explained as she sat down beside her. "I was the only child of my father's first marriage. But I hated my father so I left."

Mouth flapping as she tried to absorb the information coming at her, she managed to choke out a question. "You  _hated_ your father?"

"Yes," she said, voice hard. "He so carelessly tossed aside my poor mamma's memory quickly after her death to try and beget a son." She chuckled. "Well, he never got one.” She shook her head and went on. “I ran away after my eleventh birthday party."

"That's awfully young..."

"It's awfully young to get married at eleven too, right?" she snapped. "I didn't want to get married to some fat old man at eleven. So, I ran away. I was twelve before I ended up here and Makoto found me. By then I had sworn to hate all men."

"You hate all men?" Usagi asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"No," she snorted and smirked at her. "I'm married, right?" She shook her head and walked over to pull her up. "Come on, enough talk for now—let's get you some breakfast."

Usagi followed obediently, glancing back only once to see Mamoru’s peaceful face. Rei led her to the breakfast table and sat her down next to Hotaru. Before Usagi knew it, Jadeite handed her a plate, Makoto filled it, and Rei fetched her a cup of juice. She fell on the food ravenously, moaning at the delicious flavors. The others laughed and returned to their conversation.

Only after she cleared her plate off once did Usagi really start to pay attention to the conversation while Makoto refilled it. “So, what’s going on?”

Rei sighed while Hotaru giggled. Jadeite was the one to answer as he handed her the pitcher. “I’m leaving today with the caravan heading to Encarnación.”

“You mentioned something about that, but I didn’t realize it was going to be something that would take a long time like that. How long will you be gone?”

“Couple of weeks,” he answered. Usagi noticed Hotaru pouting and reached over to rub the girl’s shoulders. Rei smiled at her a moment before she turned to her husband with a serious look. He nodded and went on. “And I’m not the only one going. We’ll be taking Mamoru with us.”

Usagi and Makoto both jerked to attention at the same time. “Jadeite, he was poisoned _last night!_ He needs to stay here and rest,” Makoto scolded.

“She’s right,” Usagi quickly added. “You can’t just go dragging him off now—he’s not even awake yet.”

Jadeite held up his hand for a moment of silence; when he had it, he put his hand back down. “The whole reason is that he was poisoned—maybe it was an accident, but it could just as likely be that people knew what he was doing lately.”

Hotaru scrunched up her nose. “What has he been doing lately?”

“He’s just been helping some friend of ours out,” Rei answered.

Jadeite went on before she could ask more questions. “Either way, it’s too much of a risk to let him stay here. If he comes with us, he’ll be safer.”

Looking down, Usagi reluctantly saw the sense in the plan. Maybe he wouldn’t be terribly comfortable, but he’d be safer out of the city. Nodding mostly to herself she looked back up to Jadeite and Rei. “I understand. Please, take me with you.”

* * *

 

Usagi sat on the edge of one of the wagon, watching as many people bustled about. Many of them were men, most of those merchants. They hurried back forth from their wagons and their homes and businesses, getting their wares in the wagons. Other people were helping to hitch horses to the wagons. Several of the large wagons with heavier loads had oxen hitched in front.

Next to the wagon she was sitting in, the white stallion that she rode the night before was tethered to the wagon. It was now bridled and not enjoying a single second of it. Behind her in the wagon, Mamoru slept on.

Makoto walked up to her. "Usagi, are you sure about this?"

"Positive," she nodded. "I'm going with them... I don't want to be anywhere near the palace at the moment." She shuddered remembering Diamond's hungry glances at her. Makoto patted her knee—after Jadeite had returned to their home with Hotaru in tow, Usagi had told her and Rei about what the Huang had nearly done.

"Don't worry, Usagi—the caravan will give you plenty of time to be with Jadeite and Mamoru and away from  _that man_ ," she growled in distaste. She blinked when she heard steady footsteps behind her and turned. "Oh, Diana!" she laughed as a small grey haired child with large red eyes ran up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mama and Papa told me to give Mr. Mamoru this letter!" she said giving it to Makoto. "Do you know where Hotaru is?"

"I believe she's with her mother and fa-"

"Thanks,AuntieMakoto,bye!" she shouted as ran off.

"-ther..." she trailed off shaking her head amusedly. "Such an energetic little girl." she turned back to Usagi. "Here, you keep hold of this—looks like it's from milord." Usagi nodded, recognizing Kunzite's codename, and took the letter. They stopped and stared at each other before Usagi leaned out and tossed her arms around Makoto.

"Makoto-" she sobbed.

"Oh, Usagi, there's no need to cry," she soothed and rubbed her back. "Shh shh, there, there," she murmured and took her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. She bent a little and caught her eyes. They grinned at each other. "I'll see you in a month." They stood like that and hugged each other again. "You've had such a hard time, Usagi; when you come back stay with us for a bit and relax, okay?"

"That sounds nice," she whispered as she pulled back.

"Wagons at the ready!" came a loud shout from far ahead then other voices lifted to carry the message farther down the line. "Wagons at the ready! Will be leaving in ten minutes!"

"Alright, Usagi, good luck," Makoto said, patting her arm. Usagi grinned and wiped her eyes.

"Hey hey! What's with all this crying?" came a shout. Usagi looked over Makoto's shoulder and gasped in delight.

"Zoisite!" she cried hopping down and running to toss her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?"

Zoisite was laughing hard and swung her around a bit. "Oh, busy, little Usagi." he grinned. "Though if I'm going to get more greetings like this than I've got to come here more often!"

"Zoisite," shouted Rei and Usagi in unison. "Stop flirting!"

"Yeah, what would Ami say?" Jadeite remarked as he walked by with Hotaru swinging from one arm and Diana from another. "Oof, you girls are heavy," he remarked as they swung around like monkeys.

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto laughed as Zoisite colored.

"Zoisite, are you coming with us?" Usagi asked excitedly.

He grinned. "Yup! I've got business along with Jadeite in Encarnación," he said loftily.

Usagi grinned. "Good, I'm glad we all be with each other—are you going by horse or do you have a wagon?"

"Nah, I'm riding on this one—I've got Mamoru's horse too when he's ready to ride," he said pointing to the two mares that Rei held the reins to. "But Jadeite's offered me a place to sleep next to you guys so I'll be with you most often."

"How will they ever survive?" Rei remarked dryly.

Zoisite grimaced and stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't you have a husband to go say goodbye to,  _Rei_?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed him his horse's reins as she walked up to the wagon.

Makoto watched all of this with a sigh. "It's going to be a little lonely with all four of you going," she said. "Usagi, you make sure to come stay at my home for a while after you get back alright?"

"Yes, Makoto, I will-"

"ALL WAGONS! WE LEAVE NOW!" shouted a voice. Wagon wheels began to groan and dust flew upward as the start of the procession began to move forward. Makoto hugged Usagi quickly before hurrying with Rei and the girls off to the side.

"C'mon, Usagi, time to head out!" Zoisite laughed as he swung up onto his mare. Usagi nodded and raced for her stallion who was prancing with all the dust that was being kicked up.

* * *

 

Minako sighed against the skin of Kunzite's chest sleepily, and curled closer to him. He lay beneath her, one bare arm around her shoulders. He looked content and sleepy. "What will happen now?" she whispered, tracing patterns above his heart.

He watched her hand as it moved lazily. His gaze hardened. "We will move soon—you should be far away when we do."

Her hand stilled. "Why?"

"They will be looking for a scape goat—you'll be a prime target, what with the way Diamond’s treated you."

"Where will you have me go?" she murmured.

"Away... you could go home if you so wished." He felt her stiffen atop him.

She gazed up at him with hazy eyes. "Really?"

He nodded solemnly.

She rested her head against his chest and thought. She could go back to the vineyards, the palaces, the green valleys of her home. Back to parties, the court. Back to her mother. She frowned. Yes, this would mean going back to her mother. Surely her mother couldn’t fault her if a revolution just so happened to kill her fiancé. Back to friends—though, she mused darkly, that she was a little hard pressed to remember who they could have been. Back to a place where there was no Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Ami, or Usagi. She glanced down at the chest that she still rested upon. Back to where there was no Kunzite. She doubted she’d find another one of him back in her mother’s court or any other court in the world.

She made her decision and turned her face up to smile at him. "I  _would_ like that, but I won't go." Kunzite blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but she placed her finger against his lips and smiled. "You can't send me back, I won't go."

Finally, he relented and nodded. "Fine, I won't send you home—but I  _will_ hide you."

"Fine—but I won't leave your side so soon."

His eyes softened as he brushed the hair from her face. “No, definitely not yet.”


	18. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite, Jadeite, Mamoru, and Usagi travel to secure allies, but on their way home a surprise visitor prompts Usagi to finally start talking about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter--there's so many breaks and so much exposition. This was a beast of a chapter, but I'm glad it's done.

Usagi patted her stallion's neck, leaving her hand in place as she felt the strong muscles move and bunch beneath her fingers. Since she was little, she adored horses—she remembered sneaking out to hide in the stables, ducking into stalls to pet the horses’ faces. It felt good and right to be on one again.

“Bonding, are we? I didn’t think you’d be spending this much time riding.”

Usagi looked up and smiled as Zoisite grinned at her while maneuvering his horse closer to hers. “How could I resist when I have a handsome boy like Phoebus to look after?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Funny. Last I knew that horse’s name was _Thrasher.”_

She scrunched her nose at him. “That is a terrible name. It doesn’t suit him at all—Phoebus though! Now there’s a name for such a beautiful creature. Isn’t that right, Phoebus?”

Phoebus blew a huff of air out his nostrils; he couldn’t care less.

Zoisite laughed and shrugged. “Well, I guess Urawa is just going to have to deal with it.”

She grinned impishly back.

He left her shortly to go chat with some wagon drivers; when he left, she steered her horse over to Jadeite’s wagon. He gave her a nod as she sidled over.

“How’s Mamoru doing?”

His gaze turned kind. “As well as can be expected, really.”

She fought the urge to bit her lip. “You mean he hasn’t woken up _yet?”_

“He was _poisoned_.” His eyes flitted forward. “We aren’t even entirely sure which poison was used; it was sheer good fortune that we even had a powerful enough antidote to help him. Take it from me—poisoning can take some time to bounce back.”

Forcing herself to nod, she turned her gaze to the reins in her hands and resisted a sigh. Two days had passed already, but Mamoru rarely woke long enough to eat or drink. She tried her best to help Jadeite and Zoisite look after him and clean him up, but there was only so much any of them could do as he slept on. _Why can’t I do something actually useful for once? All I can do is either hold his hand or fluff up his pillows. Isn’t there something I can do?_

"Usagi."

Said woman jumped and stared up at Jadeite. "Yes?"

He blinked at her a moment, like he was lost himself, before a smile came to his face. "I was just wondering... you've never told us about yourself."

Usagi turned her gaze back to the trail. “Well, it never seemed really important enough…”

He snorted. “I don’t buy that for a second.”

She had to fight the urge to completely turn her head away, to gaze off to their rocky surroundings. “Isn’t there something more interesting for us to talk about?”

“No,” he said with such bluntness that she swallowed hard. Nervously, she glanced at him; he looked at her with the same no-nonsense look he gave Hotaru when he was trying to make her obey.

Her stomach flopped as she glanced back down to her hands. Taking a shaky breath, she spoke just loud enough for him to hear her over the sound of horse and wagon traffic around them. “I will. Just not now... soon, though, I promise. Soon."

"...Alright, Usagi, keep your secrets for now." He stared up at the sky; the purple twilight was creeping upon them as the sun set. It would be a few hours before the moon would rise, leaving the sky lonely as the stars took their time to appear. "My, it's getting dark soon."

"Yes. Soon."

He wondered if she had even heard him. He waited until later when Zoisite joined him by the fire to talk, telling him about the conversation. “Have you ever noticed how evasive Usagi is when it comes to her past?”

Zoisite shrugged. “Well, yeah. Kunzite said she got caught lying about her past, and we all knew she had holes in her stories. Honestly, though, I think she’s proven herself trustworthy enough—she does good spy work at least. And everyone has a secret or two.” _Death gods only know some of mine,_ he mused, remembering some of the nastier points of working with the revolutionaries. _No point in brooding though._ "We'll keep an eye on her, just in case. I doubt it's anything serious. She could have just been thinking she didn't feel like talking to you about it—don't take it personally. She told Lady Minako that she had amnesia to get out of telling her about it."

Jadeite frowned and got up from the fire side. "It's time to go feed Mamoru—I'll do it."

"Alright," Zoisite agreed as he flopped back. Jadeite glared and gave him a small kick to his side. "Ah! Alright, alright, I'll help. Stop that!"

Jadeite quickly danced away from the flailing hands and hurried to the wagon. Zoisite was cursing as he got up and moved to the stewpot. It took a moment to get Makoto's soup ready for Mamoru, but he then he swung up into the wagon back and was surprised to see only Jadeite and Mamoru.

"No Usagi?" he asked as he handed Jadeite the bowl so he could shake Mamoru awake and helped prop him up.

"Nope. She wasn't even in when I got here."

Mamoru's eyes were glazed, but then he sat up farther on his own.

"Where 'm I?" he grunted rubbing his head.

Jadeite had to smile.

"Oh, awake huh?" Zoisite drawled, ignoring the sting of relief in his heart. "Well, this time try to stay awake through most of the meal, eh?"

It was a messy, two man job to feed Mamoru—sometimes three people if you counted Usagi, who would help. One person was forced to hold him up and slap him awake while the other had the messy job of force feeding him. Many times he fell asleep while chewing and a messy glob of drool and food would slither out. Jadeite had been voted the position of feeder the first night—Zoisite didn't have the patience and Usagi had trouble trying to force him to eat. Jadeite, who had known what it was like when a child refused to eat, realized it wasn't  _that_ different and he gracefully accepted the position.

Tonight was barely different—all that meant was that Mamoru had stayed awake through most of it and had drooled a bare minimum of times. Still, Zoisite and Jadeite took it as a good sign—it was more than he managed before.

After laying Mamoru back down the two men exited the wagon, stretching and groaning—feeding Mamoru was no easy task. When they arrived back at the fire they were surprised to discover Usagi there already, fast asleep.

“You idiot,” Zoisite grumbled at her sleeping form. “What are you doing? What if a spark flew out and set you on fire? Why didn’t you ask us to look out before you dropped off? I ought to give you hell for this.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jadeite reached down and carefully dragged her back from the fire. “Let’s just keep an eye out.”

“Well, _someone_ has to,” Zoisite huffed before they both plopped down. Turning his gaze from the fire, he stared at the stars. Nephrite was probably grumbling somewhere about the fading but still bright moonlight that would make seeing his precious so hard to chart tonight. Kunzite was probably pouring over some intel from one of Zoisite’s trusted lieutenants or out trying to win over more noble support. Then again, he could be spending more time with that Lady Minako again. Ami, though, what was she doing? Was she in bed right now, or was she studying another book about medicine again? Was she alone, or had she found someone to talk with? What was she thinking about?

He shook his head; _those_ thoughts were doing him any good. Trying to distract himself, he turned to Jadeite. "Do you think Lethe will be willing to help us?"

Jadeite took a moment to answer, stirring up the fire to stoke it. He sat back, but his eyes remained trained on the fire. "If only for Mnemosyne, she will."

Zoisite sat there staring at him a moment before tossing a stick that was jutting out back into the fire. "I suppose so—Lethe did swear she have her revenge."

* * *

 

"Usagi!"

"Eh?" she murmured as she sat up. She was laying on the floor of the wagon, blanket wrapped haphazardly around her legs, pillow tossed aside. She sat up, elbows propping her up, and looked up. Zoisite was grinning at her from the driver's seat of the wagon as it lurched about. She groaned and flopped back down. "Ugh, Zoisite, what do you want?"

"Oh, how sweet and cheery of you," he laughed and turned back. "I thought that you  _might_ want to know that Encarnación is in sight at the moment-"

"What! Really?" she yelped and pulled herself up and flung herself up to see. Not so far on the horizon, she could see a large dark blob. She squinted; she could barely make out two flat sides like a fort with a long front side. "I can't  _really_ see it..."

"Here," Jadeite laughed as he handed her a spyglass.

She blinked and opened it.

The city took on definite shape then—it seemed like a four corner fort after all. Watch towers rose up from the corners, peering out onto the city and into the distance as well. They stood like rickety giants into the morning. In the center, a large, multistory building rose up. It was a nine storied building, with platforms at each story. Winding through fort city was a pristine river that shone like a silver snake. She frowned at it. “That is the same river we’ve been following all this time, right?”

Jadeite answered her. “That’s it.”

She handed the spyglass back to him. “It looks very clean—I thought most rivers that run through cities end up fouled up sooner or later.”

Zoisite snorted. "Not this one. The people of Encarnación believe the river is a god—to upset the waters would bring disaster."

"Like what?"

"Droughts. The occasional flooding maybe, but mostly droughts," he explained. "There's a giant temple in the center-" Now, Usagi realized that the multistory building was the temple. "-and it is the main center for tribute to that god. There's also lots of little shrines along the way—the caravan leader has to leave offerings for each of them. But the river god is the most important to them.”

Remembering the tall temple, she could easily see that. It must have been built on a holy site, perhaps the dead center of the city. If the care of the river was any sign of their devotion, the tower was no doubt an important affair. The idea of the love the people felt to the river and its temple made her heart ache.

“Homesick?”

She jerked her head to Zoisite, mouth falling open. “What?”

He idly scratched his chin. “The tower. I heard there was one very similar to it in the capital of the Silver Kingdom.”

Biting her lip, she looked back to the temple. “Not quite. There were no platforms on the outside. But the height is similar.”

“I see. Still though, does it bring back memories?” Zoisite pressed, ignoring Jadeite’s careful sideway glance at him. “The Silver Kingdom wasn’t so far away from here, was it? Maybe a week’s ride?”

“Something like that.” She blinked away a sudden wave of tears and sucked in a deep breath to calm herself. “It really was a beautiful place.”

 Zoisite and Jadeite shared a silent look, but neither of them commented on it.

It was a long, quiet morning until they reached the gates. When they entered into a large courtyard, Usagi, Jadeite, and Zoisite separated from the caravan. Following the others, Usagi realized they were heading to a little inn. Zoisite quickly elected himself head haggler and ran in to argue the price of rooms down for the night. He came back out, grinning widely and swaggering. "Alright—I got two rooms for the night. We'll have to double up though."

Since there wasn't enough room for the three men in one room, Zoisite elected Mamoru as Usagi's roommate with Jadeite's, chuckling, agreement.

Usagi sat there, slightly mortified, but they had quickly persuaded her saying it was the only way unless she wanted either Zoisite or Jadeite as a roommate. She agreed quick enough and had allowed herself to be transferred into the room as they lugged Mamoru into the building.

Usagi perched on her bed, watching as the two of them lugged Mamoru's still body onto the bed aside from her own. "So, how long do you suppose we'll be in the city?"

"Oh," grunted Jadeite. "A week or so... maybe two if things take longer than planned."

Zoisite gave Mamoru one last heave and panted, cursing under his breath. "When he wakes up... he is  _so_ going on a diet."

Usagi giggled at him while Jadeite rolled his eyes as he covered Mamoru up. "I  _do_ hope you're not out of breath—we've still got to unload the wagon."

Zoisite cursed colorfully as he and Jadeite trotted out. Jadeite turned and waved goodbye with a grin that she returned.

She remained on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth as she pointedly looked away from Mamoru's bed. It took several minutes for her to work up her courage before peering at him.

He was looking better, she decided. While the full bloom of health hadn’t returned to his face yet, his breath was steady and strong. His face twitched for a moment, but he relaxed when she came to sit beside him. He opened one bleary eye at her, making her heart jump. “Usako?”

She grinned. “Hey, sleepy head.”

He tried to smile back to her. “Where are we?”

“Encarnación. How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy, although Yu Huang knows I’ve barely been up more than three hours in three days,” he grumbled as he tried to sit up. Usagi slipped her arm behind him and helped him. “How are you doing?”

“I’m…” she began but paused as the memory of the temple’s tower made her heart throb for another tower from long ago. When she realized Mamoru was frowning at her, she gave a quick grin. “I’m a little sleepy too. But don’t worry about me—are you hungry?”

“Not at the moment.” He watched her for a moment, eyes already trying to drift shut, before he reached out and clasped her hand. “Don’t let me keep you from a nap though.”

Patting his hand, she decided that closing her eyes—just for a moment!—couldn’t hurt.

Usagi blinked as she woke up to a gentle shaking on her shoulders. She yawned and turned to see Jadeite grinning cheekily down at her. "Comfy, Usagi?" he asked, chuckling. She stared at him before glancing about.

She quickly realized why he was laughing—she was half lying on Mamoru's bed, scant inches from him. At least Mamoru was sound asleep. She blushed three different shades of red and yelped, trying to jump away. She yelped even louder when she stepped on the hem of her skirt and fell hard against the ground. Jadeite stepped back and now stared openly at her as she sprawled against the floor.

"Ahh... Usagi, you should be more careful when recoiling in shock."

"I was not recoiling!" she snapped as she dragged herself up. "And what do you want?"

He grinned at her before answering. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to attend a very important meeting—I think you might just enjoy yourself. We’re very lucky—we didn’t think we get a chance at this meeting for days."

She stood there blinking, confused.

"Usagi, don't make me order you to go." His gaze softened. “I need you to keep an eye on Zoisite for me. I’ll take over watching after Mamoru for now.”

She nodded, hesitantly. “Well, alright.”

* * *

 

Usagi wasn't sure if she was enjoying the meeting per say—but she was certainly shocked at who they were meeting.

Queen Lethe, a young girl not even thirteen, glared imperiously down at them. She was a slender, sour faced girl with long hair and teal robes. Usagi had found herself oddly chastised in her presence, like she was a waste of time for the young ruler. She was glad it was Zoisite doing the talking.

"My queen Lethe," Zoisite greeted her with a courtier’s bow. "I come to tell you news of our status."

Lethe stopped tapping her foot and sat up straighter. "And what do you have to report?"

"I report that our time is at hand. The people inside the city and away from home agree that Diamond is a tyrant and must be stopped. At the time return with them we shall strike Diamond from his throne and give you your vengeance," he proclaimed, gesturing to her. “All that remains is the assistance you promised us.”

Lethe let a smirk grow upon her face as she nodded.

"I grant your request—my troops shall assist you in ridding this world of that man! May my sister's spirit and the River God give us bless our cause!"

When they left the audience, Usagi gave Zoisite a confused look. “Why is Queen Lethe helping us?”

He leaned to her side. "Do you remember when we mentioned Diamond's last head wife?" Usagi thought hard for a moment and then remembered something Rei said in passing.

_"Big wife?" repeated Usagi._

_"She means one of the main ones—there's usually only three or four—the Huang already has six!" Rei harrumphed. "Why another one? So soon after the last one-" she trailed off._

"Yes!" she answered with a nod.

Zoisite continued. "Lethe's twin sister, Mnemosyne, married Diamond as part of a treaty nearly a year ago-"

"Twin sister!" she gasped. "She couldn't have been more then eleven or twelve."

Zoisite rolled his eyes at the interruption. “Anyway, she married him nine months ago, but was only married to him for two months before he had her killed."

"Killed!"

"Yes—for adultery.” His eyes went dark. “Adultery! The girl hardly had a chance to make a friend, let alone go get herself involved with someone. He just didn't care to have such a young wife, who wasn't yet old enough to bear children."

Usagi stared at him for a moment in quiet thought before glancing back towards the room where the queen met them. "And queen Lethe helps us to get revenge?"

"Mmmhmm," he murmured.

Usagi looked down at her feet. Suddenly the sour look on the young queen’s face looked utterly justifiable.

* * *

 

Despite their urgent news, the four of them remained in Encarnación a full week as Lethe readied her troops. With her solemn word that she would send them to sneak into the White City and with a few groups already infiltrating the caravan to go back with them, they left to return to the White City.

The trip back seemed to take twice as long as the trip there. Reports of sandstorms along the way forced them to take cover at a town along the way until it settled down. To gain back lost time, they departed before dawn. Usagi had barely been able to hold her eyes open for an hour before she got off her horse and crawled into the back of the wagon.

Usagi yawned as she leaned against the wagon's wall behind the driver's seat.

"Can't wait to get back home, eh, Usagi?" Zoisite called in.

"Yes," she answered. After a moment, she smiled. When she had started thinking of the White City as her home? But it felt good to think of it as such. She turned to look at Mamoru who slept upon his cot.

The day before had been a pleasant surprise; he had been awake for most of the day and insisted on trying to feed himself. She had right by his side all day, glad to speak to her dear friend agian.

"Eh, Usagi?"

"Hmm?" she murmured as she stuck her head out the wagon. Zoisite grinned back at her.

"Come on, sit up here with me," he laughed. "C'mon, look at those stars and that moon too!"

She smiled slightly and slipped out and onto the board that served for the driver's seat. The next half hour passed peacefully. They talked of their past week in Encarnación and about the troops that were now hidden in many of the caravan wagons. When the hour was nearly done they had petered off into comfortable silence as they stared ahead. Her eyes drifted to the side where she looked out to see the many dunes rising in the distance.

She smiled slightly as her eyes followed the rises and falls of each dune when her eyes caught something upon on one of the dunes. Her eyes widened and she sat up.

Zoisite blinked and stared at her a moment. "Eh? Usagi? Are you-USAGI!"

He stared in shock. Usagi flung herself off the wagon and ran like a woman possessed out into the distance. He cursed and drew the horses to the side as the other wagons passed by.

Jadeite galloped up to the wagon, face tight with concern. "Zoisite! What's wrong!"

"Usagi took off!"

“What! Why?”

“How the hell should I know?” he cursed as he grabbed Usagi's stallion and prepared to ride after her before he heard a quiet voice.

"Zoisite," Mamoru grunted, as he swung down from the wagon. “Wait for me.” He stumbled over to Jadeite's horse and pulled himself up. The two other men stared at him in surprise. "Hurry, she's stopped at that dune." The two of them turned to see Usagi staring up into the night's sky. They spurred the horses to gallop hard after her.

 When they finally reached her, atop the dune, they pulled back in surprise when the saw what was there.

Usagi stood silent as a young, fair haired boy kissed her hand. Behind them, a white stallion pranced from hoof to hoof. The young boy, who barely looked like he was pushing seven, then murmured a surprising thing.

"My lady, Serenity..."

Mamoru slowly slid off the horse and stepped forward uncertainly. "...Usako?"

Usagi whirled about and gasped as she saw Mamoru tip forward. She caught him before he fell and slid down, letting his head rest in her lap. “Mamo-chan? Are you okay?”

He gave her a groggy grunt while Zoisite and Jadeite shared an uncertain look before Zoisite spoke. "Usagi? What's going on? Why is he calling you Serenity?"

Usagi took a moment before turning to them. "This... may take awhile."

Zoisite bit his lip and stared at the caravan—it had not yet entirely passed them but if they waited very long they would be left behind. Jadeite rested his hand on Zoisite's shoulder. "We'll catch up," he said to them with a nod. “But first, let me go get the wagon before it gets taken.”

Usagi sighed and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

 

Usagi made for an interesting storyteller. She started thusly: _"My name was Serenity the Second. I was the daughter of the queen of Silver Kingdom, Serenity the First. I used to spend my days playing inside my mother’s castle, hardly ever leaving to get to see the city outside, let alone places outside my country. I used to pretend I was an adventurer, traveling to far off places and seeing new things. But, at the same time, I never really thought what the world was really like._

_"That was until my marriage proposal came."_

Serenity, just after she turned fourteen, grinned as she hid behind a white rose bush as her guardians ran about searching for her. Selene looked particularly harried as she searched for her young princess. The Maenads, Selene and Lilith, searched, checking every nook and cranny. Serenity giggled quietly as she slipped away. She did feel a bit bad for giving her guardians the slip, but then she had a chance to have her own fun exploring by herself.

She grinned and raced up the stairs. She climbed and climbed until she reached the Holy Tower. She smiled as she peeked about to make sure no one saw her as she tip toed about.

Someone did.

"Serenity," a tiny Helios protested as he tugged on her sleeve. "You shouldn't be here!"

"What?" she giggled to him. "Don't like seeing your friend every day?"

His frowned deepened guiltily. "Serenity, you're going to get in trouble!" he murmured tugging at her had. At five years old, he didn't look like the stern man who was his father; Helios did have the look there that usually emitted calm—unlike now when a frown marred his face. But she gave his white hair an affectionate rustle before walking. Behind her, he looked on disapprovingly before hurrying after her.

Serenity slipped up to the white door and tugged it open so it swung forward. Her slippered feet whispered against the white marble floor that covered all of the Holy Tower. Behind her, Helios frowned, but followed his friend as she peered into the sanctuary. Both of them peered curiously in until they saw what they had been looking for: shining silver on a plush purple pillow glistened the Ginzuishou.

" _Wow!"_  they gasped. Serenity and Helios both watched until he saw her presently edging her way into the room.

" _Serenity,"_ he whined, tugging hard at her dress. She brushed his hands away as she moved to enter the room. " _Serenity-!"_

 _"_ SERENITY!"

Both of them jumped as if they had been shot before whirling around. Serenity gulped loudly as her mother gave her a severe glance. Below her, Helios' knees were nearly knocking together as he saw his father just behind the queen glowering at him.

“Get away from there," her mother commanded. Serenity quietly shuffled over looking like a scolded puppy. Helios kicked at the marble for a moment then marched quietly up to his father, head bowed. "Serenity. How many times must you be told? The Ginzuishou is not to be trifled with."

"I wasn't trifling with it...ish." she finished lamely.

Rather than sigh or lecture, her mother softened. “Serenity, come," her mother soothed, already pivoting on her heel. "There are some matters at had that I must discuss with you."

"With me?" Serenity gasped. "Mother, you have matters to discuss with  _me_?"

"Yes," her mother answered, but her lips held no smile. “Now, follow me.”

Serenity blinked, glanced back at the curious Helios, and hurried after her mother as they left the Holy Tower.

Following, she kept quiet as they headed for the castle. They passed by servants and courtiers alike who bowed to them. Her mother’s nod was curt, not her usual gracious movements. Serenity focused on keeping up until they entered her mother’s office. She watched her mother sat on the low bench and finally looked back at her daughter. Her mother gestured her forward and put a star locket into her hand. "A gift, my dearest."

“A present? Whose it from?” Serenity stared down in wonder at the locket. It was a golden affair, with a small "door" upon it. She slid her nail in between and popped it open; a wonderful melody began to pour out of it. She turned back to her mother.

“From the man who has asked me for your hand in marriage.

"What?" she asked, heart in her throat—a marriage proposal! It wasn’t as if her mother had tried to shelter her from the idea of an arranged marriage, but the idea had always seemed some vague, distant possibility for her far future. One that she hoped wouldn’t prove necessary; she’d hoped that perhaps she could have found someone to love far before it. And yet, here was the proof that her hopes were all wrong. “Who… who is asking, mother?”

_"It was a simple question but my mother avoided it for nearly the entire discussion. What she did tell me was that it would be a marriage of state to help seal a treaty between us and a country warring on itself—the bizarre part was that we were on the rebels' side, not their government’s._

_"She told me that I would marry this man and our country would support his efforts in the war. His name, she finally told me, was Endymion."_

_"You mean our Endymion and you were going to be married?" asked Jadeite. He looked to Zoisite; his friend was gazing at Usagi with a calculating look. “Zoisite?”_

_“I’d heard that there were discussions going on about finding Endymion a bride,” he admitted. “There always is with royalty, but there were some_ very serious _ones going on about the Silver Kingdom’s princess. But then.”_

_"Yes. My mother was giving the whole thing a lot of thought. I was pretty much resigned to it, although I, uh, was also getting a little more wild then. I was making headaches for my mother, but I never meant anything by it._

_"I had no idea what was coming for us then.”_

Serenity laughed as she rode hard on her white horse—the white stallions of her people were glorious animals, patron animals of their gods. Behind her, her guardians called her to wait as they rode on. She waved and laughed before they caught up with her.

"Milady! Please, stop that at once!" Selene panted.

Lilith, her sister, gasped deeply but stilled as they crested the hill.

"What's wrong, Lilith?" Serenity murmured, frowning. She turned and looked out over the hill. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

The smoke rose thick and black, spiraling from behind the capital's walls. She could barely make out the jumping flames, crackling into the sky. For a minute, she sat in shock, looking at her once glorious city. Then a single thought ran through her mind.

 "Mother!" she gasped and spurred the horse into a fast, hard gallop as her maids shouted after her.

It was a hard ride, one that never seemed to end. As she neared the gates she saw that they dangled from their hinges. She rode on, sparing glances at the houses lining the streets—they were all a blaze and it seemed not a single soul had survived. She went around the many squares of the city, terrified at what she would find. She nearly broke down in tears when she saw the Palace's gates shattered and dangling. She jumped off her horse and ran as fast as she could through her burned out home.

_“I remember the reports,” Zoisite muttered. They gazed at him. “Afterward, we were finally able to find some papers that mentioned that mercenaries had been smuggled in for months before then. But we could never use them to accuse Diamond—nothing substantial enough.”_

_Usagi was silent for a moment, grim faced. “I always wondered…” She shook her head and went on._

It was nearly impossible to reach the throne room—collapsed pillars and raging fires stopped her at every turn. She found herself in a courtyard, half choked with smoke and despair. Her hand slid into her shirt and pulled out her locket as tears threatened to fall. Slipping her nail under the hinge once more, the melody swam out, soothing her. She snapped it shut and began again the search to get to the throne room. She finally found the servant's passage and looked out into it. No one was in the large, smoke filled room. She backed out again and nearly started crying again before a single thought hit her.

The Holy Tower.

Her legs pumped hard as she ran up the stairs. She panted and hacked, but at last she saw the entrance. She flew out into the hall, sliding in her slippers against the marble.

Even the Holy Tower had received heavy damage—pillars lay about like giants had haphazardly tossed them there. Smoke poured out into the windows and the once white marble was smeared in soot and ashes. Tears threatened her once more—if even the  _Holy Tower_ had been breached...

She made her way to the inner sanctum, tugging on the white doors. The doors swung inward.

Even here the pillars had been shaken, but no fire nor smoke had penetrated the room. She walked on, looking about and calling for her mother. She realized distantly that the pedestal that usually housed the Ginzuishou was smashed and the crystal gone.

_"I wandered about searching for my mother. When I did find her, I knew it was far too late..."_

Serenity peered around the room and saw for a single moment, a small patch of white cloth. She blinked and rushed to the spot. "Mother-!" She gasped as she saw her poor mother's prone form on the floor. By her side, the Ginzuishou was a dull, useless stone. As she bent to her side she knew what had happened—her mother had come to try and beg the god's for safety, relying on the Ginzuishou to save her country, but had failed.

_For a moment, a memory triggered in Jadeite's mind. **"The stars...were hidden by smoke...and a crystal fell and shattered and then...a cross..."**_

**_"It was...not burning...but it was falling..."_ **

**_"...And about the cross...a lost cause about a sacrifice, or a meaningless sacrifice."_ **

Serenity wept hard against her mother's stomach, praying to the gods to undo what had been done. As she wept, she heard a small noise. Her head whipped up to see a short person hiding behind a pillar. "Who's there?"

"...Serenity?" came a small voice and Helios appeared from the shadows. Serenity covered her mouth as the small boy wept and ran to her side. "Serenity! Father is-"

"Oh gods, Helios!" she wept. " _I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!"_

They held each other for many moments before Serenity turned to the Ginzuishou at her side. She let Helios go and he watched as she picked up the crystal. "Serenity...?" She stared at it a moment before taking out her locket. Her gaze traveled from both of them before she slammed the locket on the floor. Helios wondered for a dizzying a moment if his princess had gone mad with grief as she dug the small mechanisms out of the inside of the locket. Finally, she slipped the crystal into the empty locket and put it back in her shirt.

She stood and took his hand. "Come, Helios; we can't stay here any longer."

"Serenity?" he started, curious as to where they could go in the first place.

"I won't let this happen again, Helios. Not to us or anyone else! I understand why mother wanted me to marry Endymion now. She knew what was really going on," she stated as she walked with him from the inner sanctum.

"What will you do now, Serenity?" he asked.

"I will go to the Imperial White City of the Zojotentian Riders and meet the one mother wanted me to marry," she answered. "Mother, your father, the city—we will have justice, Helios. And make sure that this never happens to anyone else. I swear it.”

* * *

 

"And so I left, searching for Endymion and the White City. I traveled to many places—it wasn’t quite like my old daydreams, but I got by. I ended up in Miran. When I saw you, Zoisite, buying those rugs I recognized you as a Rider and slipped in between the carpets when your back was turned. When Kunzite found me and you all started asking me questions that's why I asked if you were heading to the White City—I needed to find Endymion," she finished. Her fingers were entangled in Mamoru's hair at this point and she felt lighter having told all her secrets and exposed her own lies.

"Kunzite mentioned that Minako had told him that you were from the Silver Kingdom—she knew you lied about not being from the capital but none of us ever expected..." Zoisite trailed, eyes narrowed in thought before widening comically. "And to think, all this time our Usagi was Princess Serenity," he said, shaking his head and then grinned. "Well, this explains it!"

Usagi frowned. "What does?"

"Why you're too clumsy and too good a rider to be a maid!" he laughed.

Her jaw dropped and she glared. "Why you-I’ll have you know I worked very hard to be a good maid!"

"Good to see you're back to your feisty self, Usako," Mamoru chuckled, as he slowly tried to sit up. She fussed a bit but helped him ease up into a sitting position. He gave her a slight grin. "So many secrets, Usako! Maybe even more than myself!" he laughed as her expression turned confused.

"What secrets?" she asked.

Zoisite grinned and snickered; Jadeite shook his head, knowing what was coming next. "Usagi, may I introduce his majesty, Endymion?"

Serenity's eyes widened. "You!" she gasped. "But everything you told me-"

"Were not lies," he said. "Just select parts of the truth—the only lie was that I was a simple stablemen. And that my real name is Mamoru—that’s more of a nickname I’ve picked up.”

"But then who in the world is at the palace parading as Endymion?" she yelped.

"Oh!" he smirked. "That was one of my best plans ever."

"Usagi," Jadeite started. "You see Mamoru's mother was actually a little wife until she gave birth to a son—then his father promoted her to Head Wife status. But shortly after she gave birth to him, she had an affair with a man of the Kou house and later had a daughter named Seiya. Seiya and Mamoru were nearly identical so, when Seiya joined the resistance against Diamond, she and Mamoru switched places so Mamoru could be near the action were he could plan best while she went around  _pretending_ to be Endymion in disguise as he was in exile."

"So the man—sorry,  _woman_ —in the palace is your sister  _pretending_ to be you," she summed up. "Well... I suppose that was a good plan!"

They laughed.

Slowly, Mamoru struggled to his feet, Usagi popping up right after him to help him steady.

Helios, standing behind them and half forgotten, spoke again. "Serenity, what will you do now? You've found your fiancé, so what shall you do?"

It was Mamoru who answered. "We shall return to the White City and fight."

"Mamo-chan!" started Usagi, worried about him.

He shook his head and continued. "You swore to bring justice to your family and people—a nd that is exactly what must be done. He's abused his power long enough and it's time for us to strike! We have our troops now, and the time is now," he said firmly. His face softened and he took her hands in his. "I don't have a lot to offer you now in marriage and I probably won't for a long time, but believe me—I shall bring you your chance at justice." He gave her hands a soft squeeze before loosening his hold on one while his hand firmly griped the other.

Jadeite and Zoisite exchanged glances.  _Well, looks like there might be a marriage after all._

Helios nodded. "Serenity." She turned to him. He bowed low and spoke again. "I shall return home once more; our remaining people need my help. I shall pray for your safety, milady," the little priest spoke.

She nodded and waved goodbye as he swung up onto his horse and rode hard into the night.

For a moment there was silence as they watched the small priest riding away. "So..." Zoisite started. "Let's get this show on the road—the rebellion waits for no three men and a woman."

The others shook their heads at him and started on their way back to the wagon.

* * *

 

Mamoru sat on his cot with Usagi at his side. It was a bit awkward at first, but then he had reached over and taken her hand and she had leaned against his shoulder, eyes half hooded sleepily. "Usako—or should I call you Serenity?"

"No no," she murmured. "Usako. I'm too used to it now... can I still call you Mamo-chan?" she asked shyly.

He grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her. "Of course. Usako, do you..." he trailed off. He shook his head and tried again. "Usako, I really don't have anything to offer you but-"

"Well," she interrupted. "Neither have I. My country's still rebuilding itself and my treasury's in ruins. I have nothing at all for you and you have nothing for me at the moment, so I'd say were even."

He grinned at her slightly and bent forward a little to see her pink face. "So do you accept me still, even now?"

She closed her eyes, looking content with the world. "Mmmhmm."

He smiled down at her as she began to slip into slumber.

"Alright, Usako. But I'm going to hold you to."

"...Wouldn't have it..." she started and yawned. "...any other...way."

Mamoru grinned down at his bride-to-be.

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this story back in 2005 on ff.net--I thought I'd best move it over here, on the off chance it got deleted. You can still find it there in it's entirety, but I will be sprucing up and adding more stuff while I move it over. I have no idea how long this will take me, but hopefully not too long.
> 
> Somethings have been changed to keep the story or terms more consistent, but somethings I just won't bother to change--character names remain the same, even if that does mean that some names look bizarre among the others.


End file.
